The Metahuman, The Ranger, And The One Ring
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe bleeds into a Lord of the Rings book printed with kryptonite ink she finds herself sucked into that world, with only Aragorn as her protector and friend. But now a war is upon Middle Earth, and everything points to her playing a vital role...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Lord Of The Rings.**

_Yes, the story to the poll has arrived. Hope you all like it, and it goes without saying that for both fandom's, it will be AU due to the crossover._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curling up in her sofa, Chloe looked at the first of three ridiculously large books. She sighed as she looked at the cover, where _The Fellowship of The Ring _was written in beautiful green cursive. She'd never read the Lord of the Rings books, and to be truthful, she hadn't watched the movie either, despite men like Viggo and Orlando and Sean being stars in it.

So why was she all of a sudden deciding to take the weekend off to read them?

They were amongst her mother's things, and her mother was dead.

Sighing, Chloe looked down at the cover before opening it, trying to think of anything but Miora Sullivan. She'd been doing _so well_ under Oliver's care, Queen Industries had even created a drug that kept her mostly aware and able to do things for herself.

During that time was when she'd begun reading fantasy novels apparently, and right before her heart had just stopped mysteriously she'd packed these books inside of a chest with things she'd left to Chloe.

Running her fingers over the words _The Fellowship of The Ring _on the inside cover, Chloe hissed as somehow her fingertips were cut, and her blood dropped onto the page before she could stop it, mingling with the green cursive letters.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" Chloe gasped, standing and holding her hand, calling herself a million foul words for already destroying one of the only things she had of her mother. What was _wrong_ with her?

Going to the sink in the kitchen, Chloe let the water run over her paper cut and wash away the blood. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and just cried.

She mightn't have known her mother for long, but she'd loved her _so much_, and now with her death she was truly an orphan since her father's passing two years ago.

Lois, Clark and Oliver were worried about her, and while the two males had been understanding about her desire and need to be alone now during her mourning time, Lois was more bullheaded. Her cousin was constantly calling and texting her to make sure she was fine, eating, and getting enough sleep.

Wiping at her tears, Chloe sniffled and wiped her hands dry on the kitchen towel before heading back to the living room and picking up the book, observing the page and wincing at the way her blood seemed to have been soaked in by the large green letters, marring its once perfection.

_Way to go, Sullivan_.

Sighing, Chloe wondered why her life was so messed up right now. She was currently jobless, an orphan, and her meteor powers were going wonky on her. Not only was she now unable to heal other people, much less bring them back to life, but she'd realized she really wasn't aging passed the day of her first death, or if she was, it was at a ridiculously slow rate.

_At least I can now heal myself_.

She could feel her fingertips healing on their own at that very minute, the tissues tingling as they regrew and reattached themselves.

It felt like her powers were changing or evolving, and it frightened her. She'd only just begun to get used to being a mutant Florence Nightingale when it'd just _stopped working_.

_If it worked I could have saved mom_.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

No, she'd promised herself that she wasn't going to blame herself. She couldn't have done anything, and she wasn't going to delude herself or guilt herself into thinking otherwise.

Turning the page, Chloe suddenly blinked as the words began to glow bright green. She was shocked, sure she was hallucinating, but before she could even drop the book the world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolting up into a sitting position, Chloe gasped in a deep breath of air and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. In fact, at the risk of quoting one of her favorite movie, she didn't think she was in _Kansas_ either.

Looking around her at the ethereal beauty of an evergreen countryside that seemed to stretch for eternity all around her, Chloe looked up at the sky and noted that the moon was large and bright, the stars brighter than she'd ever seen them, filling the sky.

There wasn't an electrical post in sight.

_Deep countryside_.

A fire blazed and crackled to her right, and Chloe noted the nearly spent supply of firewood next to it. Almost in a daze she stood up to place the last pieces of wood into the fire, and then something fell off her to the ground.

Turning her attention to it, Chloe bent and picked up the surprisingly soft and warm material that'd been placed over her as a blanket as she lay (unconscious?) on the grass. It---it looked like a _cloak_.

_Who wears cloaks these days_?

Deciding that some D&D fanatic must have rescued her, Chloe hesitantly pulled the cloak over her shoulder and fastened it in place, smiling at how warm it made her, although it was ridiculously large on her.

_It smells so good_.

It was a musky, natural scent.

Bending to her knees and throwing the firewood into the flames, Chloe noticed two horses tied to a tree nearby, both creatures watching her in fascination.

She blinked.

Horses.

Where exactly _was_ she?

And how had she gotten here?

She'd dreamt about going over her mother's things and finding some books, but what exactly had happened before that dream?

How had she ended up here?

_The fact that I'm taking this all in stride and not freaking out is a sad sign and testament to how insane my life is_.

Sighing, Chloe warmed up by the fire, waiting for the appearance of her savior, or, er, _saviors_. There _were_ two horses and the things around the campfire insinuated more than one person had been there.

_Maybe Clark will know what happened_.

Reaching for her pocket she pulled out her cellular and frowned when she saw how it didn't even have a _cell_ of reception.

_Piece of crap Nokia_.

Seeing the bushes move she got up and pocketed her cellular, freezing when she saw the two males who stepped out of the shadows with their hands filled of firewood.

They were _not_ what she'd been expecting.

_Real D&D maniacs_.

One was old, with long grey hair and beard. He had a staff in one hand and some pieces of wood under his other arm. He smiled softly, quite fatherly, as his blue gaze fell on her. "I see you are awake, miss. You gave us quite a fright."

"I'm, uh, sorry?" Pulling the cloak around her tighter, feeling a little protected in its heat, Chloe turned her attention to the older one.

_He_ didn't have skin tanned from days under the sun, rich dark hair slightly longer than hers, or crystal blue eyes that contrasted with the rest of his coloring. _He_ didn't look like some breathtakingly handsome warrior able to sweep any woman off of her feet and make her forget her own name with just a brush of his lips against hers.

_Don't get attracted to lunatics, Sullivan._ She took in a deep breath. _Nice and good looking though they be, they're dressed like they think we're still in the middle ages or something!_

"Are you well now, my lady?" Even his _voice_ was dreamy and manly.

_Don't you DARE!_

Chloe forced a neutral smile on her face as she nodded. "Uh, yeah." She looked around them. "Uh, this might sound Hallmark Movie-ish, but I think I lost my memory."

"You do not know who you are?" The younger one asked, taking a concerned step towards her.

"No, no, that's not it." Chloe shook her hands out in front of her to both show that he didn't exactly get what she was saying and to keep him back. "I remember my name, who I am, but I don't exactly remember where this is or how I got here." She frowned. "We're not in Kansas anymore, huh?"

"Kan-sas?" The younger one pronounced it oddly, turning to look at the elder one with confusion. "What is this Kan-sas?"

Chloe blinked. "Uh, the _State_?"

"The state of what?" And he was asking her this was a genuinely confused yet earnest expression.

A sudden feeling of fear entered Chloe's heart. "Where exactly am I?" She closed her eyes tightly. _It CAN'T be._ "This wouldn't be _Middle Earth_, would it?"

The elder one watched her in concern before speaking. "Of course."

Chloe's legs collapsed beneath her and she found herself on her knees in the grass, looking ahead of her in shock. She vaguely noticed the young male and older male hurrying towards her, worried, asking her if she were hurt.

_I'm in Middle Earth_.

Her eyes were wide.

She mightn't have watched the movies or read the books, but that didn't mean she knew _nothing_ about the Lord of the Rings.

_I bled into a book filled with green kryptonite ink_. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head in horror. _That has to be it. That has to be the only explanation. That dream __**wasn't**__ a dream. That really happened!_

She was in a _book_.

"Why do these things always happen to _me_?" She bemoaned, covering her face with her hands. "No _wonder_ my cell doesn't getting any reception! I'm not even on the fricken _planet_ anymore!"

Chloe knew that she must have seemed like an insane person to those two, but to their credit they stayed next to her in silence and let her rant and rave about the situations she got herself into—even when she wasn't even looking for it!

Finally, _finally_, Chloe calmed down enough to look at the two men, who'd made themselves comfortable, sitting down on the ground next to her, both silent with concern.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wiping at a tear and trying her best to smile valiantly at them, though she was sure it looked more like a wince. "My life's been extremely hectic lately. My mother died, I lost my job, and now I got sucked into a book." She took in a deep breath. "My name is Chloe Sullivan."

"I am known by many names," the older man announced, smoking his pipe, the smoke coming out like many different shapes. "But I am mostly known as Gandalf the Grey, and this is my good friend, Aragorn, also called by many as Strider."

Aragorn brought his hand to his heart in some sort of greeting.

Chloe was fascinated by it.

Shaking her head and blushing when she realized she'd been staring at the young male, Chloe took in a deep breath. "Magic exists here in this world, right? I read the summary right, right?"

They looked confused.

She didn't blame them.

She was confusing herself.

So she started, slowly, from the beginning. She explained how she was from a different world, and she explained to them what her world was like. She'd nearly laughed when Aragorn had innocently asked if _all_ females in her 'land' dressed as males and cut their hair so short. It should have insulted her, it _should_ have, and yet she'd answered his answer with a smile and the explanation of women's rights and such.

Gandalf was extremely fascinated with her cellular, and how it helped her communicate with others far distances without the help of carrier pigeons or the such. He looked the device up and down and wondered what sort of magic it was.

Chloe couldn't explain the difference between electricity/technology and magic to them, so in the end she just left it at that and finished her fanciful tale with how she'd been about to read the book when she'd been apparently sucked into it.

And then Gandalf had happily told her how there'd been a clap of lightning and then she'd fallen from the sky into Aragorn's lap, scaring him and his horse so much the beast had thrown them off.

Thankfully she'd landed on Aragorn, so she really hadn't had a harsh landing.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed, looking in the young ranger's direction.

"Do not be bothered by this." Aragorn gave her a small smile. "I am glad that I was able to cushion your fall and you were not injured."

That blush grew and Chloe looked away, clearing her throat. "So, uh, what do I do now?" She turned to Gandalf since he seemed more like the one in charge.

"I am not fairly certain." The wizard responded truthfully, still smoking his pipe as he thought it over. "There were rumors of someone with a similar tale as yours that crossed the barriers of time and space into our world from another, but it is kept very secret and not much is known of that person or what became of him or her." His old, wise gaze turned on Chloe. "I would bring you to my elders but my heart tells me you would be safer here in the wild while I am away."

Chloe looked all around her, making a face. "Safer? Here?" She frowned. "I thought the summary spoke about monsters? Shouldn't we---wouldn't we be safer inside of a fortress, town, something?"

"No where is safe, my lady." Aragorn responded, face grave. "I know the forest better than any orc, gobblin or rogue, and while you are with me and under my protection you will be safe."

It was only habit that had her opening her mouth to inform him how she didn't need his protection, but then, considering just what was out there, she bit her bottom lip and kept it stuck in her throat.

Just this once she'd accept an offer of protection without complaint.

"There, Aragorn doesn't mind watching you." Gandalf sounded quite pleased with himself as he stood and started walking towards where the horses where. Only then did she notice a wagon unhitched in the darkness. "I best be off sooner than planned. My friend Bilbo, a hobbit from the Shire, is having a celebration I _must_ attend, and right afterwards I will ride to Saruman and tell him of your situation. He is a wise man, and will know what to do."

"Saruman?" Chloe asked, wondering why the name felt so familiar.

Gandalf nodded as he and Aragorn hitched his horse to the wagon. "He is the Head of my Order."

"Oh." What else could she say as the horse was ready and Gandalf was smiling at them before getting on?

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, his smile gone, eyes serious. "Take care of her, Estel." He then slipped into a language Chloe didn't understand, but if the serious feel of the conversation had anything to say it was important, and most probably about her.

A little uncomfortable that they were saying things about her that she couldn't understand, Chloe pulled the cloak around her tighter. Deep down inside she felt that she could trust these two near-strangers, but still her survival instincts were screaming at the switch of languages.

"Trust Aragorn, Chloe daughter of Sullivan." Gandalf finally slipped back into a language she could understand. "He will protect you with his life until you have done what it is you were brought here to do." And with that, he flicked the reigns and off he was, smoking his pipe as he went.

Chloe and Aragorn stood in silence, watching until Gandalf's wagon disappeared into the shadows.

"What…" Chloe turned to look at Aragorn. "What did he say to you?" She asked, frowning. "What language was that?"

"Elven." The Ranger responded, motioning for her to follow him back to the fire. "It is one of the many languages of Middle Earth. Does your land have only one tongue?"

"No." She shook her head, going to sit down across from him, feeling a little awkward now that they were there alone in the middle of the deep countryside in the dead of the night. "What did he tell you that needed to be said in Elven?"

He hesitated for a moment before his blue eyes rose and met hers amidst the flames burning between them. "To train you."

That was _so_ not what she'd been expecting to hear. "Train me?"

"In the use of the bow and of the sword." Aragorn responded, face serious. "I do not know what it is he senses, but Gandalf is wise beyond measure. He said that what he knows of this other being to cross the veils of time and space was that the person had a very important role during the Second Age, and the fact that you have managed to cross over as well means that you will play an important role in something that will soon happen." He took in a deep breath as he stoked the fire. "Thus he asked me to teach you to protect yourself, as soon will come the time when I may not be able to protect you on my own."

"But I'm not going to be here long." She protested. "My friends in my world will realize I'm gone, and it might take them a little, but eventually they'll figure out what happened to me and will find a way to get me back home." Of that she was certain. "I _don't_ play any grand role in this story. _Believe_ me, if there had been a character named Chloe Sullivan in this story I would have been teased since _primary_."

"Primary what?"

Chloe groaned, realizing how different their worlds were even more.

How was she going to survive this?

There was the sound of shifting, and then Aragorn was sitting next to her, face serious. "You have been brought here for a reason, milady, you will survive this. I promise you this on my oath as a Ranger."

Chloe looked up into his blue eyes before looking away and sighing. "Bow and arrow, huh?"

He smiled and nodded.

She looked down at her feet.

Suddenly she felt gloomy.

If the monsters in this forest didn't kill her his smile would.

Of that she was sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Lois Lane looked up at the lights on in Chloe's apartment window. Obviously she was still up there even though she wasn't answering her phone, and it took all the control Lois had not to go up there, kick down the door, and demand Chloe allow her to grieve and mourn alongside her.

"She wants to be alone." Clark Kent, Chloe's best friend and the thorn in Lois's side, announced softly, as if reading her thoughts. "We should respect her wishes."

Lois snorted. "She's in _shock_, Smallville, she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"_Lane_." Oliver Queen, Chloe's _other_ friend, and Lois' ex boyfriend, announced warningly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, alright." She mumbled, letting them lead her away. "But it's not good for her to be alone. If she doesn't answer her phone tomorrow, I'm bringing in the cavalry."

The men thought she didn't see them shaking their heads at her, but she'd only let that slide because she was worried about Chloe.

Lois looked back at her at the window one last time, a worried frown on her face.

Why did she have such a bad feeling?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this was more of a prequel than a first chapter, as the next chapter some time will have passed (In Middle Earth).**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Lord Of The Rings.**

_Wanna thank __**stardust0808, Myrle 16, papersoul, Kit Merlot, moonstarsfu, Stephycats7785, NiminariAmriath, SarahOL1, winthjo,**__**Banana Flavored Eskimo, AonGealach, Baily007, TillyTahTah, loopycathair, Veronica, , The Alternative Source, Hikari Sakura Chan, Shadow Girl, Vicky Flores, Sharnoraisian Empire, Anonymity, Tessa, renaid, Mwhahahaha18 **__and __**TomBoy Princess**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

A/N1: I made some time pass so that by the time the Fellowship begins Chloe will already know how to fight, something critical for this story.

A/N2: For those who do not know about the poll or the pairings from the poll, I'll let you know from now so that there will be no misunderstandings in the future.

The pairings are as follows: Chloe/Aragorn, Lois/Eomer, Oliver/Eowyn and Clark/Legolas. If you do not like any of these pairings, this is sufficient warning.

A/N3: Much of the information I got about the One Ring was taken from wikipedia, as I have never read the books.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are still dragging it slightly." Aragorn announced, head tilted to the right, observing her critically. "Hold it higher, steadier. No orc will be scared of you if you can barely hold your sword in your hand."

Three weeks had passed since Chloe had been thrust into the odd and dangerous world of Middle Earth, and every day Aragorn had lived true to his word and taught her to the basics of fighting and self defense. The morning was dedicated to archery, the midday to swordscraft, and the evening to hand to hand combat.

Surprisingly enough Chloe found herself naturally gifted when it came to the bow and arrow, and since Oliver had already given her some self-defense lessons she was pretty good at that too, but she _sucked_ when it came to the sword. Mostly, though, it was because she could barely lift the thing. It was so _heavy_! How could Aragorn use this thing as if it weighed as little as a feather?

"No _orc_ will be scared of me any way you put it, whether I have a sword or not." Chloe retorted. While her healing powers kept her from having the sore muscles she knew she should be experiencing right now, she was still tired, and annoyed. She just wanted to _throw_ the sword at the handsome yet amazingly _irritating _teacher of hers.

"Milady…" Aragorn sighed, sounding a little drained.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop with the _milady and my lady _and instead call me _Chloe_?" The blonde wanted to know, finding the strength to point the sword at Aragorn accusingly. "Say it with me. Chlo-e, _Chloe-e_. Someone with the name _Aragorn_ shouldn't find _my_ name so difficult!"

A small smile tilted the corner of his lips as he shook his head at her, already used to be outlandish antics. "_Milady_, why is it that only when you are annoyed you are able to hold the sword upright?"

Chloe pouted. He wasn't giving into her. He—he was one of the most thickheaded and stubborn men she'd ever met! He was _dead_ set in his way and---. "If you don't stop calling me by those ridiculously outdated titles I'm going to start calling you _Milord_, you got that, sparky?"

She stabbed the sword in his direction for good measure.

Aragorn's smile turned even more amused, as if she were some child whose antics he found cute.

It was absolutely _infuriating_.

"Gandalf left you in my care, milady, and I am going to teach you to take care of yourself, whether you are inclined to learn or not." Aragorn smiled, standing and brushing off his pants, picking up a staff and extending the other to her. "Why don't we practice with these instead for now?"

Dropping the sword a little childishly, Chloe reached for the staff and took the position Aragorn had taught her. She took in a breath, smiling at him, enjoying her training sessions despite the countless complaints she knew she threw at him every day.

When Aragorn moved she moved with him, and she could tell that he was going easy on her at first since she was able to block all of his hits with ridiculous ease, yet as they twirled and dodged and struck at each other things got faster, and it was harder and harder to knock the wood away from her and keep it from tripping her up.

With an extra savage thrust Aragorn tore the staff from her hand and sent it flying to the right. Chloe gasped, eyes wide, only barely managing to dodge his thrusts, and then she fell and tumbled, rolling in the dust before making a ash to where the wooden staff lay on the ground.

Fingers clasping around the wood, she threw herself onto her back and held up the staff in time to block the strike as Aragorn brought the staff down at her. When he rose it to hit her once more Chloe brought her staff into his stomach as hard as she could, and with a surprised expression Aragorn dropped his staff.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock as they just stared at each other. "I beat you." She whispered, beginning to giggle in happy disbelief. "I _beat _you!"

Rubbing his stomach and wincing through his pain, Aragorn suddenly chuckled as he lowered himself to the ground until he was sitting next to her. "I have never hit you that hard."

She snorted in laughter, turning to him. "I beat _you_."

"Congratulations." Aragorn was still rubbing his stomach, though he smiled, his hair falling in his face and shadowing it from her. "If only you could show the same determination when it came to the _sword_, I could truly boast of being an excellent mentor."

"I just beat your butt, mister, you should be praising me right now."

Aragorn went serious, and a little concerned. "Beating me once is not the same as going up against a brutish orc or bloodthirsty goblin, milady. They will show no pity, no discernment or compassion because of your sex. I---I only drive you so harshly because when the dreaded time of your first encounter with these beasts arrives, I wish to not be as fearful for your life as I am now."

Chloe sighed, the smile falling from her face as her gaze rested on her staff. "I know that, Aragorn. I—I know you're pushing me for my own good, I _do_, and I want you to know that I appreciate that---much more than I show."

There was silence as they sat next to each other, listening to the sounds of nature and of each other's breaths.

"Did I hit you really hard?" Chloe finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Do not worry, I have sustained worse injuries than this." He chuckled, standing and pulling her to her feet as well.

Their hands lingered for a moment.

Roheryn, Aragorn's horse, neighed.

Chloe broke away at the sound, slipping her hand from the ranger's and clearing her throat, refusing to look at him. "So, you should probably go hunting for something to eat before it gets too dark, right?"

There was a moment's silence, and Aragorn's intense gaze upon her, before he sighed and nodded, looking away. "Yes. I should."

Chloe followed him silently back to the fireside and sat down, waiting until he'd gotten his bow and arrow and left before she sighed and let her melancholy show.

Adding more twigs to the flames, the blonde forced her gaze to remain on the living heat before her and not return to the direction handsome ranger (whom it was getting harder and harder to resist) had left. Not that, not that he was _giving_ her anything to resist. Aragorn was alone with her, a needy female, in the wilderness…and he hadn't made _one_ move.

Hell, the ranger hadn't given an indication that he realized she was _female_ other than the fact that he felt an almost _insufferable_ need to protect her.

He was worse than Clark and Oliver combined! And that said something!

He---he acted like her big brother or something.

And it was good too, because any little misunderstanding and she'd find herself into another Clark situation. It'd taken her a long time to get over her onesided love for her best friend, and she wasn't about to fall in love with the only friend she had in Middle Earth.

She wasn't going to ruin things like that.

And anyway, despite the fact that when she'd nosily asked Aragorn if there was a Mrs. Strider somewhere out there, or a _future_ Mrs. Strider, he'd said there wasn't and there'd never been one----Chloe couldn't get her hopes up.

And _anyway_. It wasn't as if she was going to spend the rest of her life in the wilderness of an alternate universe---of a _book_.

As soon as her friends from home figured out what'd happened to her they'd find a way to bring her back.

She'd go _home_.

"Why doesn't that thought make me smile anymore, Roheryn?"

The horse snorted as if she should know the answer by now.

Chloe sighed. "Shut up." She stoked the flames of the fire, sighing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been a week since Chloe had disappeared without a trace.

Since there was no signs of a struggle it didn't look as if she'd been taken by force, and yet all of her things were still there, nothing touched.

Oliver and Clark were scouring the city looking for her, looking for some clue of what had happened to her.

And despite her desire to do the same, Lois felt that maybe the clues they needed were in the apartment, under her nose.

She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was there.

All she had to do was _look_.

Since the police were viewing this as a runaway more than a crime, the apartment wasn't off limits as a crime scene, and Lois was in there most days, going through every thing over and over again, sure she was missing something.

Sighing, Lois plonked down on the sofa and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the desire to either cry or scream.

"_Chloe_." She whispered. "_Where did you go_?"

Opening her gaze, it landed on a trilogy of books on the coffee table, and not for the first time since Chloe's disappearance did Lois wonder when her cousin had gotten into _Tolkien_. A bracelet covered hand reached for one of the books, _The Return Of The King_, and she idly browsed through the pages…

…only to realize something that had her hazel eyes narrowing in surprise.

The pages were _blank_.

_How…odd_.

Sitting up straight, Lois put the book down next to her and reached for another, this one called _The Two Towers_. Browsing through the pages proved that they were all completely blank as well.

By now Lois felt that somehow she'd come upon something important, a clue, but as she reached for the last book, _The Fellowship of the Ring_, she was unprepared for the surprise that she'd stumble across, for while most of the book was completely blank, there was a couple of chapters written in ancient writing.

But that in itself wasn't what shocked her to her core.

What shocked her was the fact that writing was appearing _right before her eyes_, and then she saw _what_ was being written.

_The sound of the crickets and night birds were Chloe's only companion other than Roheryn, Aragorn's faithful steed, as she sat alone by the campfire. Though her mind was on the ranger currently hunting in the darkening forest, she looked up as she heard the rapid sound of hoofs in the distance._

_Someone was coming_.

Lois' eyes widened.

_It---it CAN'T be!_

Flipping to the front of the book, Lois noticed the words _The Fellowship of the Ring_ tinted in what seemed like _blood_.

Suspiciousness filling her, she turned the page and began to read about a mysterious blonde who'd crossed the veil separating the worlds and had fallen into the lap of a ranger named Aragorn as he traveled with the great wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had heard the sound of hoofs beating furiously against the ground, and had moved quickly. She'd reached for the sword Aragorn had left while he hunted for her to use to defend herself and sunk into the shadows outside of the ring of light cast by the fire.

Roheryn tossed his head from side to side as the sound grew larger, more vicious, and then the rider broke through the darkness on his white steed.

As the light of the fire shone on the face of the man, Chloe breathed out a breath of relief and emerged from her hiding place.

"_Gandalf_."

The old man turned to her and his expression was worried, desperate. "I know why you have crossed over." He came and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come child, we have much to talk about and little time. I must journey to see the head of my Order. He---he must know of what is about to befall us all."

They turned at the sound of rapid footsteps, and then Aragorn appeared from the shadows. He looked worried, and like he'd run as fast as he could.

"_Chloe_!" His gaze finally swung to the old man who had his hands on her shoulders and that fear dissipated into bone-deep relief. "_Gandalf_." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I---I sensed a rider heading towards camp, I---." He opened his blue gaze and it rested on Chloe before he suddenly smiled. "You're holding the sword right."

Shocked by his sudden entrance and his obvious terror for her safety, Chloe was broken from her trance by that remark and she smiled back, shaking her head at him.

Gandalf looked from the ranger to the blonde before sighing, his face serious as he shook his head. "Apparently history repeats itself."

Chloe turned to look at the old wizard in confusion. "Huh?"

"There is no time for that now." Gandalf seemed to be talking to himself as he motioned for Aragorn to come closer. "I have discovered the reason for Chloe's arrival. And I stumbled upon it by chance while attending the feast for my friend Bilbo Baggins. The ring, the One Ring of power, it is real, and Frodo has it."

"Frodo." Chloe frowned. That name was familiar, so he'd obviously been an important character in the book. She concentrated, trying to remember who it was. Hadn't---hadn't Elijah Woods played that character in the commercials? "He's a _hobbit_, right? The Ringbearer?"

Gandalf turned to look at her in utter concern. "The _Ringbearer_?"

"A _hobbit_?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

Gandalf gave Chloe a look of utter concern before he turned to them and spoke once more. "While I was at the Shire I discovered that my good friend Bilbo had in his possession a magic ring, and yet it wasn't like any normal magical ring I had yet to encounter. He seemed _drunk_ on it, addicted as one gets to fine spirit, and he was loathed to part from it. It was as if the ring were the one in control, and his manner of speech, his words, they reminded me of something I'd studied as a child, and it filled my heart with fear and great anxiety."

Chloe blinked.

Gandalf could be quite the storyteller.

"I persuaded Bilbo to leave the ring with his nephew, Frodo, before he journeyed to Lothlorien to be with the elves, and I entrusted Frodo to keep it hidden, to keep it _safe_." Gandalf let go of his hold on their shoulders and went to stand before the fire, looking within the flames. "I headed to the Grand Library, and I immersed myself in the scrolls of old, reading, searching for that scroll which I feared because it would confirm my deepest fears. It was the account of Isildur before he marched north to his death and lost the Ring."

He turned to Chloe and Aragorn once more, the fire backlighting him in an eerie way. "I hurried back to the shire and with Frodo I tested the ring in the fires, and while at first nothing appeared and my heart leapt with joy, a fiery Tengwar inscription in the Black Speech of Mordor slowly immerged from the golden band. One ring to rule them all."

Aragorn looked up at that. "The One Ring of Sauron?" His gaze was horrified.

Chloe looked from Gandalf to Aragorn and back. "The One Ring?"

Gandalf nodded. "The One Ring was created by the Dark Lord Sauron during the Second Age in order to gain dominion over the free peoples of Middle-earth. In disguise as _Annatar_, or "Lord of Gifts", he aided the Elven smiths of Eregion and their leader Celebrimbor in making the Rings of Power. He then forged the One Ring himself in the fires of Mount Doom."

Chloe frowned, listening intently to the backstory. Now she was beginning to understand why Tolkien would named the trilogy Lord of the Rings. The Lord of the Rings wasn't a person, but it was that One Ring that ruled the others…or maybe she was wrong, but it seemed the most believable at the moment.

She sat down by the fire, gazing up at Gandalf, paying close attention to his words, knowing that they were going to be of the utmost importance.

"The Dark Lord Sauron intended his One Ring to be the most powerful of all Rings, able to rule and control those who wore the others. Since the other Rings themselves were powerful, Sauron was obliged to place much of his own power into the One to achieve his purpose." Gandalf looked from Aragorn to Chloe as he too sat down, resting his gaze firmly on the blonde. "Creating the Ring simultaneously strengthened and weakened Sauron's power. On the one hand, as long as Sauron had the Ring, he could control the power of all the other Rings, and thus he was significantly more powerful after its creation than before; and putting such a great portion of his own power into the Ring seems," he gazed up at Aragorn as he said this. "It seems to indicate that Sauron may still be alive, still tied to the Ring."

Aragorn went pale and said something in Elven that she was sure meant _God help us_. Chloe wasn't fluent or versed in Elven, but Aragorn and her would spend most of their nights lying by the fire talking till they were just too tired to keep their eyes open. Elven was one of the things Chloe _wanted_ to learn, and Aragorn, who'd surprised her by explaining how he'd been raised amongst Elves, (his foster father and foster sister both Elves) was only too happy to teach her the language.

"The only good thing is that by binding his power within the Ring, Sauron became dependant on it---without it his power is significantly diminished."Gandalf sighed. "But Mordor is coming alive again. He is searching for his Ring, of that I am sure."

"What about these other Rings?" Chloe asked. "How many of them were made?"

Gandalf looked up at the sky and began to quote a poem.

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all,_

_One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Morder where the Shadows lie."_

Gandalf sighed. "Those words were evidently also part of the spell that imbued the One Ring with power, as the Elven smiths heard Sauron utter the words of the inscription "_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_" during the Ring's creation. They realized what his purpose in the creation of the Rings and the Ring was, and they took off their own Rings to foil his plan."

Aragorn's face was hard, unlike anything Chloe had ever seen it before. "I understand the necessity of the situation, Gandalf, but I fail to see how this has aught to do with the purpose of milady here in Middle Earth."

Gandalf's gaze was serious and on Aragorn. "The only other person to ever cross over the veil was a young woman naught older than Lady Chloe, named Moira daughter of Lane, and she helped King Isildur defeat Sauron on that great battle of old. She disappeared, said to have returned to her own time, when Isildur refused to destroy the One Ring and kept it instead."

Aragorn went pale.

Chloe didn't notice, for she _too_ was pale, looking at Gandalf. "Moira Lane?" She whispered, unable to believe it.

Both men turned to her in surprise.

Gandalf frowned. "You know of this name in your world?"

"_Know_ of it?" Chloe's eyes watered, unable to focus on the wizard and ranger anymore. "She was my _mother_. It was _her_ books that I fell into." Unable to believe it, Chloe shook her head. "She---she left them to me when she---when she died."

Gandalf's eyes were wide as he looked from Aragorn to Chloe. "It repeats itself through the _descendants_."

Aragorn sent the wizard a hard look that told him to mind what he said.

But Chloe once more didn't notice, too filled with her own thoughts, doubts. What if this hadn't been an accident? What if her mother had left these books to Chloe so that she could finish the work that she herself had been unable to finish?

To destroy the One Ring?

Or make sure it was destroyed this time?

It seemed like pure foolishness considering this was _only a book_, and yet it'd obviously meant so much to her mother if she'd kept them for all of those years and made sure that they arrived in Chloe's hands after her untimely death…

"So," Chloe wiped at her wet eyes, gaze focused on Gandalf. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, saying goodbye to her hopes of returning home soon.

She had something she needed to do.

"_No_." Aragorn shook his head, voice harsh. "_No!_ You will stay somewhere safe and _I_ will do whatever it is Gandalf wishes."

"_You_ weren't brought here from another world to do this!" Chloe countered, standing and glaring at Aragorn.

Aragorn glared right back at her. "You aren't reading a _book_ anymore, milady! You will be killed! I will _not_ allow you---!"

"And who says you have any power over me to allow me to do anything or not?" Chloe snapped, hands on her hips. "You're not my father, brother, boyfriend and you're definitely not my husband! You have _no say_ in what I can or can't do!"

Aragorn's usually tranquil and calming blue eyes were now icy fire as he stepped up towards her. "If I have to throw you over my shoulder and ride in the opposite direction to keep you safe, you stubborn, _mule-headed_ woman, I will do so _right now_!"

Chloe blinked, a little shocked out of her anger.

Aragorn had never spoken to her in a tone that wasn't respectful and gentlemanlike, even if at the time he was annoyed with her.

Now he was throwing his masculinity in her face, his strength, his power, his---his---.

She _should_ be furious, and she _was_, but she should be_ more_ furious. It wasn't helping that seeing this more take-charge, slightly aggressive Aragorn was a major turn on.

"_Strider_." Gandalf stood, getting in between them. "It is her destiny to do this. Even if you _do_ force her away, this battle will follow and find her no matter where you hide her. You cannot keep her from her destiny…just like you can't keep hiding from _yours_."

Aragorn shot Ganalf a look.

"Destiny?" Chloe asked, looking from one male to the other.

"Now is not time for this." Gandalf scolded, changing the subject. "You must ride to Bree posthaste and head to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. There you will find Frodo and Samwise Gamgee, who are traveling from the Shire as we speak. They have the Ring, and will need a guide to Rivendell. Nazgul trail them looking for the Ring even now." He sighed. "I would do so myself, but I find it of the utmost importance that I inform Saruman of the happenings. He and my Order _must_ know that Sauron is alive, that they must prepare for the War which will come upon us."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, going to get the things in the camp ready.

"Chloe will go with you to see Saruman," Aragorn told Gandalf. "She will be safer there."

"_No_." Gandalf's voice was darker, filled with authority. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you will _not_ stand in her way! You will help her fulfill her destiny, and she will help you fulfill yours!"

Again with this destiny thing, but since she realized Aragorn nor Gandalf wanted to share the ranger's destiny with her Chloe didn't ask, although the questions were bubbling up in her.

Aragorn sighed and bowed his head. "You have always been wise, Gandalf, and I will bow to your desires."

Gandalf sighed and smiled weakly, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I know that this is hard for you, Strider, but you will see by the end of this that you are stronger than you believe. You were destined for this." And with a 'take care' to Chloe Gandalf turned and hurried to his horse and was once more galloping away into the silence.

There was silence between them as Chloe gathered the things by the campfire and Aragorn just stood there, watching her.

"Milady." He finally spoke, his voice low.

"Yes, milord?" Chloe asked, gaze on the things she was folding, throwing that title right back at him. If he refused to call her by her name she refused to call him by his.

"I am only trying to protect you."

Sighing at the softness with which those words were uttered, Chloe turned and smiled tenderly at the ruggedly handsome ranger. "I know that."

He opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something else, before he sighed and shook his head, looking away. "Come, I will help you pack and we must be off posthaste to Bree to meet the young Master hobbits."

They worked in silence together, Chloe watched as Aragorn hooked everything to Roheryn's saddle and motioned for her to join him so he could lift her unto the horse.

Chloe made her way towards Aragorn and closed her eyes for a second as he went behind her, his hands going to her waist. They were so large, so masculine, so strong and so _warm_.

And then she was being lifted, her eyes opening as she fixed herself onto the mount and cleared her throat as he mounted behind her, his arms going around her to grab the reins.

"Are you ready, milady?" His breath was by her ear, and lower than usual.

Chloe gulped, nodding. "Of course."

He chuckled softly before giving a flick of the reigns and saying something to Roheryn in Elven, the steed took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You can't seriously believe-." Oliver began, frowning at Lois.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Oliver, if anyone could get sucked up into a book, it's Chloe."

The blonde archer had to wince as he admitted silently that, yes, if there was _anyone_ with such _excruciatingly_ bad luck, it would be Sidekick.

"_Thank you_, Smallville." Lois announced, giving her ex a glare before slamming the book down on the table and opening it in time for another section to burn into the pages right before the boys' eyes.

Oliver sat down.

Clark sighed. "Oh boy."

"_Chloe and Aragorn rode swiftly towards Bree, the maiden concerned by the implications of her mother's part in the past of this great world being a very important one-and worrying that she wouldn't be able to live up to everyone's expectations-her deceased mother's included. Strider, on the hand, rode with worries of the One Ring, and of the implication of Chloe's mother being the legendary Moira daughter of Lane. Moira of Lane had been instrumental in Isildur defeating Sauron in the ages past, and Aragorn knew all too well how that story had ended. In tragedy_." Lois gulped, looking up at the men with her in worry before looking back down and continued to read.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The lights of Bree, a small village of stone and half timbered houses nestled against a low wooden hill, had been the first thing that'd drawn Chloe's attention as they finally reached their destination. It'd been days of hard riding, and while Chloe's mind might have once read the naughty intonation of that wording, now it was way too tired to come up with anything dirty. No. She knew that the hard riding had been on a horse-because she was sleepy and painful and tired and smelt like the horse.

None of those things made one think of kinkiness.

Even _if_ the Sex God himself was behind you the whole time, enveloping you in his warmth.

Chloe had been in _such_ need of a good night's rest that she had to admit that she was nearly half asleep when they reached the gatehouse for the great gate barring the western entrance.

The peekdoor opened, and the surly gatekeeper glanced at them. "What do you want?"

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony." Aragorn announced firmly.

The gatekeeper swung his lantern onto them, bathing them in an uncomfortably bright yellow spotlight.

Chloe looked away and raised her hand to shield from the light.

"Ah, Ranger Strider." The gatekeeper apparently recognize Aragorn. "...and _lady_." He quickly unlocked the gate and gave Aragorn a shocked look as the Ranger rode through.

Chloe frowned, waking up a little more since that light had been blinding. "What was that look all about?"

"What look, milady?" The Ranger asked innocently.

"The one where his eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets." She clarified.

"You...have such an oddly descriptive way of expressing yourself."

"You have such an annoying way of trying to change the subject." She countered, not about to give up.

He chuckled from behind her. "He is merely surprised."

"I got that part. What I don't know is _why_."

"I'm with a lady." Aragorn replied. "We are both sitting astride the same horse, having obviously travelled together for days, unchaperoned. He either assumes you are my wife...or my...trollop."

Chloe bristled. "I am _no one's_ trollop!"

"Assuredly you are not."

"Stop trying to appease me." She mumbled.

"I am merely agreeing with what you have stated."

"_No_, you're doing that Clark thing. Where you agree with me so I will calm down and shut up."

"No." His voice was serious and low. "I am _not_ doing this 'Clark thing' which you describe. I am agreeing that you are not a woman of loose nature. I am agreeing that you are a woman of virtue. I know this to be true."

Chloe gulped, all annoyance escaping her replaced with butterflies and...surprisingly enough...nausea.

No one had ever said something like that to her before.

It warmed her.

But also, it worried her.

How would Aragorn's thoughts change if he realized that she wasn't a 'virtuous' woman in the way people in these days referred to it?

In her days virginity really wasn't something one kept until marriage.

Hell, Lois had lost hers at fifteen!

Chloe hadn't been that far behind, losing hers at sixteen.

And Justin Gaines had _not _been the last guy she'd slept with.

Chloe gulped.

In these days, she actually _could_ be considered a trollop.

That thought left her silent all the way to the Prancing Pony.

Aragorn dismounted and helped her dismount Roheryn, and after paying a stable boy to take the steed to the stables, they entered the Prance Pony. It was just like all the pubs she'd seen in medieval movies, and yet still nothing in the movies had ever prepared her for the loudness and the _stench_. People smelt of animals and sweat and Chloe had to wince when she realized that she probably smelt the same and was only adding to the horrible scent.

She really wanted to bathe.

A couple of men sneered down at her, but looked away when Aragorn's hand went to the small of her back, leading her through the throng of sweaty, drunk men until they reached the innkeeper. The ranger paid for a room with two beds, and ignored the look the innkeeper gave them before giving them the keys to the rooms. They went to their room and looked around, Chloe going to the bed closest to the door and poking the 'mattress' curiously, wondering just what it was made of.

"That will be my bed." Aragorn cleared his throat.

Chloe looked up in surprise. "But-."

"In case of anything, I'd prefer to be between you and the door." The ranger announced, looking away from her.

She watched him in silence before smiling and shaking her head.

He wanted to be close to the door in case anyone tried to break in.

There was a knock on the door.

Aragorn tightened his grip on his sword. "Who is it?"

"You requested water for a bathe, sir?" A woman coudl be heard saying from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes." Aragorn nodded, going to the door and opening it, letting the serving wenches come into the room with the buckets of water and enter a small adjourning room. There was a movable tub there, which they filled with hot water until it was nearly full. Then, with glances at Aragorn, they slipped out of the room giggling.

Strider turned to Chloe. "You must be tired from the ride. I am used to days on Roheryn, but you are not." He motioned towards the rustic bathroom. "Please, rest your muscles and only come down once you are feeling better."

She was shocked at his thoughtfulness. "You-uh-don't need to bathe?"

"I must be on watch for the young Master Hobbits." Strider bowed his head. "They should be arriving soon, and they will be expecting Gandalf to be here."

"Okay." She nodded, feeling a little awkward.

Strider slipped out of the room.

Chloe sighed as the door closed behind him.

He really _was_ all business, huh?

Maybe, once she was finished bathing, she could send him upstairs for a bath while _she_ kept an eye out for the hobbits. Granted, she'd never seen one herself, but she knew from Aragorn's description what to expect. Hobbits were small people-the size of children-with big hairy feet.

She would _definitely_ notice _them_ if she saw them.

Chloe slipped off her clothes and into the tub, scrubbing herself of the dirt that'd accumulated on her skin. She'd bathed in the rivers, but the water had always been so cold that it'd been a hasty affair. Thankfully now, in a somewhat civilized environment, and with a _wonderful_ temperature, she was able to soak and scrub at her skin. By the time she was finished she was wrinkled and pink from all the scrubbing, but she felt human once more and the thought made her smile.

Of course, when she'd emerged from the water she'd _winced_ when she'd seen how murky it was.

She'd been seriously _dirty_.

No _wonder_ Aragorn hadn't ever made a move!

A little depressed, Chloe had gone about trying to untangle her hair, which had grown a little during her stay. For the first time she wondered about whether she should try and make it grow. She'd seen the serving wenches. They were all alluring with their long hair.

A woman with a male's hairstyle...

Chloe frowned slightly, slipping back into her clothes.

Despite the clothes still being covered in dust, she felt better, and was able to smile as she exited the room, walking around to the stairs before going down to the bar below.

It was dimly lit, chiefly lit from a blazing log fire. There was a mixture of Big Folk, local Hobbits, and a couple of dwarfs. Chloe began to doubt that she would be able to tell which hobbits they were looking for.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." A redheaded hobbit sitting at a table with another dark haired one whispered to his friend, while indicating a brooding stranger sitting alone at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes.

Chloe sighed.

Couldn't Aragorn at least _try_ to see a _little_ less like a terrifying mass murderer?

The other hobbit motioned to one of the servers. "Excuse me, but that man in the corner, who is he?"

The server looked up and then looked down immediately. "He's on of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

"_Strider_." The hobbit whispered to himself.

"Baggins?" Another hobbit at the bar announced loudly, chatting with the locals. "Sure, I know a Baggins...he's over there..."

The hobbit who'd asked about Aragorn leapt to his feet and pushed his way towards the bar.

The hobbit at the bar had yet to notice him, smiling in pride. "Frodo Baggins."

Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized the name.

"He's my second cousin once removed on his mother side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me." The hobbit continued to boast.

The hobbit, Frodo, grabbed the chatty hobbit's sleeve, spilling his beer. "_Pippin!_"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin pushed Frodo away.

Frodo stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, and at that instant the Inn went silent as all the attention turned to the small hobbit as a ring slipped out of his fingers during the falling, flinging up in the air, before crashing down onto his stretched finger.

And then Frodo vanished.

Chloe gasped.

It was the One Ring.

It _had_ to be!

There was total silence in the Inn.

Chloe turned to look at Aragorn.

He was watching with a dark frown on his face.

The inn erupted in exited babble.

Suddenly Frodo appeared under a table, pulling the ring off of his finger desperately.

In seconds Aragorn had grabbed him by his collar and dragged the hobbit away.

The three hobbits that were traveling with Frodo (which confused Chloe since Gandalf had only only told them about a Samwise Gamgee) looked in their direction with horror, before rushing after Aragorn and Frodo.

The others in the bar were curious, but refused to take pursuit.

Chloe sighed, and followed after, getting there in time for the hobbits to break into the room Aragorn had taken Frodo to.

Frodo was standing with eyes wide, and Aragorn was turned towards the door, sword drawn.

Pippin and the other two hobbits were there, the redhead squaring off with his fists, another brandishing a candlestick, and Pippin a chair.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" The redhead announced angrily.

Chloe paused.

Oh.

They were _adorable_.

Aragorn sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you." He sighed and shared a look with Chloe before turning to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"They?" Clark frowned, leaning on the table closer to the book. "Wait. Who are _they_?" He looked up. "Has anyone here ever read any of the books? Watched the movies? Seen the cartoons?"

Lois snorted. "Do I _look_ like a fantasy nerd, Smallville?"

Clark ignored her, turning to Oliver.

The blonde shook his head. "Despite the hype, they never really interested me. I _was tempted_ when I found out there was a blonde archer in them" he motioned to himself as _if_ they hadn't figured out _why_ a blonde archer wouldn't tempt him. "But ultimately I was too busy, you know, saving the world. Or _preparing myself_ to save the world."

Lois rolled her eyes before continuing to read. "_The Ringwraiths, knowing immediately that the ring had been worn, rode towards Bree to kill the one who had worn it, and take the ring back to their master_."

Clark frowned. "This is _so_ not good."

Oliver ran a hand over his hair in frustration. "We need to find a way to get Sidekick out of this story, _pronto_. I'm liking the story-line less and less as Lane continues to narrate."

"I second this vote." Lois raised her hand, as if that would make much of a difference. "We need to find a way to get Chloe out of Middle Earth and back to Smallville..." she paused. "Though it's not much safer here, is it?"

Clark glared at her. "_She's_ safer here."

"I beg to differ." Lois, always up for an argument with the farm boy, turned to look at him. "She's been with Strider for what? A month or more, maybe two? I don't remember and I don't really want to look back at the previous chapters because I'm lazy like that and it doesn't really matter because it will still prove my point. She's been with him for a _long_ time now, and she hasn't been attacked _yet_. But here in Smallville she gets attacked every thursday by the Freak of the Week."

"Lois, she doesn't belong there." Clark tried to get her to understand.

"She was sent there for something, Smallville, you've read what it said about Aunt Moira." Lois frowned. "And these are Aunt Moira's books. I don't believe in coincidences. Chloe was _meant_ to go to Middle Earth."

"What are you saying, Lane?" Oliver narrowed his eyes. "That we just sit down and let her get hurt because she was _supposed_ to?"

"No." Lois glared at him. "I'm saying we need to find a way to get into the goddamned book with her!"

The boys' eyes widened. "_What_?"

"I can fight hand to hand better than anyone, Smallville has his...alien-thing...and you rock your bow and arrows." Lois motioned to them all viciously. "We are so totally _useful_ for this time-setting and genre." She cleared her throat. "And when Aunt Moira finished what she had to do, she got sent back here, right? So I'm guessing that's how it will work for Baby Cuz too. When she's done what needs to be done, she'll be sent back here."

"I hate to say this." Clark frowned.

"Then don't say it." Oliver pleaded.

"Lois might be right." It looked as if it _hurt_ Clark to utter those words.

"He _had_ to say it." Oliver sighed. "She'll never let us live this down."

Lois ignored them. "Shut up." Her gaze were one the pages, and the words being burnt into them. "The Ringwraiths have arrived in Bree and are heading towards the Prancing Pony."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The hobbits had been embarrassed about sleeping in the room with a _girl_, but Chloe had laughed off the antiquated thoughts, reminded them _why_ they were sharing a room, and then had laid down on her bed and slept. When she'd woken up later, the room was dark, and the four hobbits were lying in comical positions on Aragorn's bed.

Strider sat at the window, looking down.

They'd moved from the Prancing Pony and gone instead to an Inn within view of the Prancing Pony, having asked for a room with three beds.

From the looks of things, Strider hadn't slept on his.

"Aragorn?" Chloe whispered, slipping out of the bed and going to his side, hesitating only a second before resting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to sleep."

He looked up at her, face shadowed in the moonlight. "The Ringwraiths are here, in Bree." His gaze returned out the window. "I saw them enter the Prancing Pony."

Fear gripped her heart.

"Do not fear, milady, they will not find us here." Aragorn looked back up at her, sensing her distress. "You are safe."

She nodded, feeling cowardly for having scared so easily.

Suddenly loud, inhuman shrieks of rage echoed throughout the night, causing Chloe to gasp and tighten her grip on Strider's shoulder, and for the hobbits to wake up in frightened jolts.

Frodo slipped from the bed and went to their side, peering out nervously as furious Ringwraith screeches echoed across the courtyard from the Prancing Pony.

"They discovered that your rooms are empty." Aragorn announced softly, gaze still out of the window, his hand raising to rest on the one Chloe had on his shoulder, softly caressing her hand in a reassuring way.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, so small and scared.

Chloe looked down at Aragorn, having wondered this herself.

"They were once men." Strider shocked them both visibly as he looked at Frodo before looking away, continuing softly. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

Chloe gulped.

Suddenly the Ringwraiths flowed out from the Prancing Pony, the darkness covering them in such a way that you couldn't really desribe them if asked to later on. They were only darker shadows that rode upon horses...thankfully riding furiously away, probably suspecting that their prey had tried to leave the village.

Frodo made a choked sound.

Strider turned back to Frodo, his face lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fire he'd obviously been tending to faithfully throughout the night. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At _all_ times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one..." He sighed, eyes meeting Frodo's. "They will never stop hunting you."

Frodo looked sick, pale.

Chloe took compassion on him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "They're leaving Bree now, you should sleep."

"I can't sleep." Frodo protested. "Not with those _things_-."

"Gone. For now." Chloe bent so that she could look into his face. "Frodo, you have a huge responsibility. You must protect the ring for Gandalf, remember promising him to do so? To keep it hidden, keep it safe?"

Frodo's eyes widened as he recognized the words Gandalf had told him, and he nodded.

"You can't do that if you're stumbling around because you didn't rest." Chloe brushed his hair. "Go back to sleep. Please?"

He hesitated before clearing his throat and nodding, a cute blush on his cheeks as he went and climbed back onto the bed, ignoring the elbowing he got from his friends were were giggling between them and sending Chloe looks.

"Thank you." Strider whispered.

She turned to him and sighed. "You should sleep as well, Aragorn."

"I should keep watch."

"_Sleep_." Chloe countered.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I will not be moved."

Frowning at him, Chloe sighed and reached down. Grabbing his thighs she yanked them apart before ignoring his near squeak and settling herself down on the triangle of wood now bared on the chair, leaning back against him and wrapping his cloak tighter around them to ward off the cold.

"_Milady_." Aragorn hissed/squeaked. "What are you _doing_?"

"You won't go to sleep, and I won't sleep if you won't, and there's only one chair in this room." She mumbled, tightening the cloak around them even more. "So deal with it."

"Deal with-_milady_!" Strider's voice was odd. "This is-it's-_highly_ improper."

"_Improper_?" She laughed in amusement. "It's just like when we're riding Roheryn!" She twisted slightly in the seat to be able to see his face to taunt him further when she realized just how close their faces were, and in the darkness of the night, his eyes were shadowed as they looked down at her.

All taunts flew from her brain as she gazed up at him.

"_Milady_." Aragorn's voice was deeper, raspier. "This is _much_ different from when we ride Roheryn."

She couldn't gulp, her gaze lowering to his lips as he spoke.

A man shouldn't _have_ such lips.

"_Are they married?"_ Merry whispered to Pippin, sounding quite put out.

That was enough for Chloe to be jerked out of her skanky trance and remember that they were in what was equivalent to medieval times.

She'd basically _raped_ Aragorn's virtue or something.

"I-uh-good night." Chloe rushed to the bed and dove under the sheet, pretending to fall asleep unnaturally fast, eyes closed so tightly it _hurt, _and her face red with shame.

Aragorn must _really_ think she was a trollop _now_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd gotten up around dawn and Chloe had been surprised to see so many establishments open at this time. After having a hearty breakfast, the first _truly_ cooked (with spices and such) meal that she'd had since being transported to Middle Earth, they'd bought a scrawny pony named "Bill" and then ladened him down with the supplies they'd be needing. Sam was enthused with Bill, and so was allowed to hold the reigns as they did the last bit of shopping needed.

Strider had acted weird, leaving Chloe with the hobbits before disappearing to only the gods knew where. She was a little suspicious, wondering if he had a sweetheart in Bree that he wanted to see before going off again, and she had to remind herself that if it was so that was okay. They were only friends, he was only her guardian. He could have a sweetheart...he had every _right_ to have a sweetheart.

She clenched her fists and swallowed despite the huge lump in her throat.

"Forgive me for taking so long." Aragorn finally returned to them, some packages in his hands, which he held out towards Chloe.

She blinked, looking down at them in confusion.

Why couldn't they be ladened onto Bill like the other things?

As if finally understanding why she wasn't taking the packages from him, Strider cleared his throat, gaze falling to the roughly wrapped bundles. "They're a change of clothes. You've had to use the clothes you came here in and they cannot be very comfortable."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked down at the bundles in a new way. "_Clothes_?"

He'd gone out and bought _clothes_ for her?

She ignored the bundles and wrapped her arms around Aragorn, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "_Thank you_." With a squeal, she took the bundles from him, realizing that one contained trekking boots. "_Boots_." She breathed in reverence, her sneakers _so_ worn out and in need of replacement.

"You can change in the Chetwood Forest." Aragorn was smiling at her in amusement. "We'll give you some privacy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked, grinning brightly. "Onwards!"

And onwards they went.

Chloe didn't care that Chetwood Forest was a gloomy, overgrown forest. She was rocking her new 'ranger' clothes, and quite happy that Aragorn hadn't gotten her a dress or a skirt, but had gotten her ranger pants. Then again, maybe the Ranger girls wore pants too. All Chloe knew was that she was extremely comfortable in her new clothes, and everything fit like heaven.

The hobbits had all complimented her, though looked surprised that she was still wearing pants, and Strider had just nodded his approval as they continued on their way.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked curiously as they continued to trample through the dense vegetation.

"Into the wild." Strider announced from up ahead, holding Roheryn's reins.

Merry frowned at Strider before turning to Frodo and whispering. "_How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf_?"

"Miss Chloe knew what Gandalf had told me." Frodo reminded his cousin. "Only he and I knew."

Sam frowned. "But where is he leading us? Strider, I mean."

From up ahead, Strider stopped and casted a glance back at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee...to the house of Elrond."

Chloe frowned, wondering who Elrond was and why they were going to him.

Sam seemed to know who Elrond was, though, because he became excited, turning to the pony he obviously quite adored by now. "Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Chloe's eyes widened.

_Elves_?

_Really_?

She blinked, trying to remember what about Elves she'd seen in that commercial once.

She fell a little behind Aragorn and the hobbits, trying to remember, many different actor's faces going through her mind.

Elf.

Elf.

Elf...

Her eyes widened.

Hadn't _Orlando Bloom_ been an Elf?

Leggybows or something?

She grinned brightly.

Even _more_ eye-candy.

If the others noticed her great mood, they attributed it to her new clothes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Leggybows?" Lois snickered as she paused reading for a moment, unable to understand how her cousin could have come up with such a preposterous name. "His name wasn't _Leggybows!_ It was _Legoland_."

Clark was sleeping in Chloe's room and Oliver was out trying to get any information about the time when a young Moira Lane disappeared. The three of them had decided to guard the books while on shifts, and since Lois had been fired from her _latest_ job she really didn't mind camping out in Chloe's apartment all day, eating Pizza (and anything else that could be delivered-all on Oliver's tab of course) and reading about Chloe and Strider's _serious_ URST. It was...like..._so_ obvious that they wanted to jump each other's pants.

Lois snickered.

Okay, _Chloe_ wanted to jump Aragorn's pants (which Lois couldn't blame her for-if the real deal was _anything_ like Viggo then he was hot stuff in _leather_). Aragorn, on the other hand, was obviously very much attracted to Chloe, but just didn't know how to handle her or how to react to her or the things she did. She was an enigma to him, and he seemed to prefer to watch her first, get a feel for her (unfortunately not a _literal_ feel) before making his first move.

Though, if what Lois had read of Chloe's thoughts were anything to go by, he'd have to make a move soon, or Legoland might just snap up 'fair maiden' for himself.

Then again, if she remembered the commercials right, Legoland had had _really_ awesome hair for a straight guy.

Lois tapped her bottom lip.

_Chloe_ might end up being the one having to make a move before the elf did.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At Midgewater Moors later on in the day, Chloe walked besides Aragorn, bow and arrow sheath strapped to her back. Strider had tried to get her to strap on the sword as well, but Chloe still didn't feel too confident with the sword and had opted not to. She smiled, thinking about how proud Oliver would be to know that his lessons hadn't been in vain. Sure, those lessons had been with a crossbow, but still they'd been fundamental in her being able to excel in the longbow. She preferred the longbow because it was just more graceful and beautiful.

She realized that that mightn't make any sense but for her it was true.

When she was using the longbow she felt graceful and strong and...and it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

If she ever got back home, she might get herself a green leather suit and follow Oliver around sometimes just so she'd have an excuse to shoot something.

The thought made her chuckle and shake her head.

Aragorn looked down at her at the sound. "Something amuses you, milady?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I was just thinking about when I get back home, I'm going to be closer to Oliver than when I left."

An odd emotion crossed Aragorn's face as he looked away, surveying their surroundings. "This Oliver is the one who taught you the basics of archery, am I correct?"

"Yep." She smiled brighter, thinking about her dear friend. "Oliver taught me the basics of archery and self-defense. Bart taught me endurance, making me run with him (what a laugh) during the mornings, Arthur taught me how to swim better, faster, and for longer periods with him, and Victor used his knowledge to teach me how to correct the mistakes I was doing in each of the situations. And of course, Clark kept saving me so I _never_ had to use any of the training my boys gave me." She laughed, shaking her head.

Aragorn looked far from amused. "You speak of pure male acquaintances."

"Well, I only really hang out with guys." She confessed, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "I mean, Lois can be considered one of the guys too, like me. The only really _girlie girl_ that I hang out with sometimes is Lana, but that hasn't been happening in a while. So you can say that I spend all of my time with guys-men."

There was silence.

"And this is...allowed?" Aragorn seemed confused. "For you to be alone with these...males...unchaperoned?"

Chloe hesitated, looking up at his face, remembering once more how different their worlds were. "Of course, it's not like here, Aragorn. We have different ways of thinking, of acting."

"And in your world no one thinks anything that a young, unattached female spends so much time alone with a group of unattached males?" He frowned. "What about her virtue? Her reputation?" His eyes narrowed deeper. "How can the man who wishes to court and wed her be sure that she is pure for the wedding bed if she is constantly alone with other males?"

Chloe was beginning to feel sick at her stomach.

Thankfully, the conversation was interrupted when Aragorn noticed the hobbits stop and unstrap their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen," he turned his attention towards them. "We do no stop until nightfall."

Pippin blinked. "But what about breakfast?"

"You've already had it." Strider reminded him.

"We've had one, yes..." Pippin nodded. "But what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then turned away, shaking his head.

Merry blinked. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Pippin looked devastated at this news. "What about Elvenses? Lucheon? Afternoon Tea? _Dinner_? He knows about _them_, doesn't he?"

Chloe blinked, wondering just how hobbits could fit all of that food into their stomachs, as she turned and followed after Strider.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry sighed.

They continued traveling until dusk caught up with them at Weathertop Hollow, where the hobbits collapsed into a small hollow halfway up Weathertop. The poor things were muddy and exhausted, and to be truthful, Chloe felt exactly as they looked. Aragorn, of course, looked perfectly fine, and while it was very impressive it could also be a bit frustrating. How could he be in _that_ good of a shape?

The Ranger dropped four small swords at the Hobbits' feet. "These are for you. Keep them close." He turned to Chloe. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here and keep an eye on them."

She nodded.

Strider disappeared into the shadows of their darkening surroundings, and Chloe sighed, turning back to the hobbits as she pulled the cloak Aragorn had bought her closer around her body to keep away the chill of the night.

"You should all eat now, and maybe try to sleep a little while he's gone." She led Roheryn to a branch and tied his reigns, Sam doing the same with Bill. Sam reached into one of the bundles tied onto Bill and pulled out an apple, flinging it towards Chloe, who caught it.

The two smiled at each other before feeding the apples to the horse and pony, who flicked their tails happily at the treat.

"Food. _Finally_." Pippin seemed giddy. "I'll get the firewood to start the fire and-."

"Whoa, hold it Pip." Chloe turned to the hobbit. "No fire. Whatever you eat has to be something that doesn't need to be cooked."

Pippin looked as if she'd told him his mother had been eaten by a goblin. "But _why_?"

"We're being followed by _Ringwraiths_, Pip." Frodo sighed, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulders. "A fire would only attract their attention."

Pippin shivered at that thought. "Right. Fruits anyone?"

Chloe smiled. "The horses seem to like the apples."

Merry nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't let them have all the good stuff."

And with that Sam and Merry got to distributing apples and such fruits to those there.

Night began to fall, and Aragorn was still gone, so it was safe to say that they'd be having camp there. The four hobbits huddled close together for warmth, while Chloe stayed a little closer to the horses since it was a little higher elevation and she had a better view around them just in case. She had her bow and arrows, and the sword, by her feet. Time and time again she nearly conked out, as the hobbits had long time ago, but she didn't feel safe or confident enough to do so. Usually she'd sleep fine because Strider was there, and it was now that she had to stay awake and listen to the sounds of the night alone that she realized just _how_ safe Aragorn made her feel.

There were so many things that went bump in the night of the forest of Middle Earth, and Ringwraiths were only one of them.

But she'd never really thought of it because she knew that whatever attacked them, Aragorn would be there to anticipate and kill it.

He was just-amazing.

She gulped.

God.

If she didn't put a stop to this she was going to fall in love with him, and that would only end in heartache.

Suddenly a long shriek echoed throughout the forests, causing the hobbits to jolt awake, and for Chloe to jump to her feet, grabbing her sword, her heart racing in terror, and yet she tried to keep calm if only for the hobbits' sakes.

_Where are you, Aragorn?_

She looked around her, the darkness all around them hiding their pursuers.

And then she saw it.

Five shadows darker than their surroundings, on foot, running up the steep slope unnaturally fast, towards them.

"_Climb_!" She screamed.

The hobbits couldn't see the Ringwraiths but they got up, holding their swords, and clambered desperately towards the summit.

"The horses!" Sam cried, glancing behind him and stumbling.

Chloe grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and picked him back up. "They'll be fine! The Nazgul are not after _horses!_"

She hoped to all holy that that was true, because Strider wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to Roheryn on her watch.

They stumbled up the steep slope, but finally made it to the summit and raced into a ring of broken stones...the ruined base of an ancient tower. Shadows danced all around them, alive. The hobbits stood back to back in the ringer of the ring, holding their swords out as they waited for the first assault.

Chloe stood a little behind them, her own sword drawn, waiting, watching, cursing the fact that in her fear she'd forgotten to bring her bow and arrows. "_Where are you, Aragorn_?"

One by one the five Ringwraiths appeared, brandishing gleaming swords.

The Ringwraiths moved slowly towards the hobbits and woman, and in the center of them was their leader, whom Aragorn had called the Witch King.

Chloe tried to be brave, but she was sure the fear was obvious on her face. "Don't come any closer."

The Witch King paid no heed.

She couldn't beat him.

They both knew it.

Chloe gave a yell and attacked, the Witch King blocking the blow with his own sword and in an easy maneuver he forced the blade out of her hands and stabbed his glowing blade into her stomach. The blonde cried in pain, feeling her insides burning as if lava had been thrust into her. She collapsed to the ground when the blade was removed, and everything around her was pain and burning and bright. She wanted to get up, wanted to help the others, but she was in agony, and unable to even open her mouth to _cry_.

"Back you _devils_!" Sam rushed forwards with a cry but was flung away as the Witch King lashed out with his fist.

Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, threw themselves flat on the ground.

_Frodo...RUN_! Chloe wanted to scream, feeling her healing powers already beginning to kick in. Her eyes were closing, as they always did, her healing powers trying to force her to sleep while it worked.

But she didn't want to sleep, didn't want to heal, not while...

The Ringwraiths closed in on Frodo.

And that was the last thing Chloe saw before she blacked out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Goddamit!" Lois cursed, kicking at the chair, glaring at the picture that had burnt itself on the page of the book below that paragraph. It was of Chloe lying lifelessly on the ground, the Witch King looking down at her with his gleaming sword, while the Ringwraiths advanced on Frodo. "_I'll kill you!_" She screamed, furious. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Lois?" Clark came out of the room, worried, obviously having been awoken by her yelling. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It _stabbed_ her, Smallville!" Lois turned to him. "The Witch King just _stabbed_ her with his sword!"

"_What_?" Clark rushed to her side in seconds-literally, looking sick as he gazed at the picture. "Where's the Ranger? Why isn't he there? Is she dead? What-?"

"He's checking the terrain." Lois hissed, sitting down. "And she's okay-her healing power is healing her."

"What about Frodo and the Ring?" Clark asked, nervous. "What's happening now?"

"It's not writing anything!" Lois slammed her fist down on the book. "_Write_ you stupid book! _Write_!"

"Lois, it's not a television." Clark tried to tell her. "You won't get it to work by giving it a good-."

The words began to burn themselves onto the pages again.

Clark paused, blinking. "I take it back. Good job."

Lois leaned forwards, reading the words that appeared. "_Frodo shut his eyes and staggered back, desperately resisting the wraith's whisperings as his hand went to his pocket and pulled out the ring in a near subconscious move. The five Ringwraiths uttered a chilling screech of excitement, and Frodo was unable to resist the call of the ring any longer. Falling to his knees he slipped on the ring, and disappeared."_

Clark gulped.

"_In the Twilight World he slipped into whenever he wore the ring, Frodo looked upon the Ringwraiths, now visible in their true appearance. They were five ghouls dressed in long grey robes, with white hair, and pallid, ruthless faces. The Witch King extended a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger_." Lois continued to read as the words burnt themselves on the paper. "_Frodo's trembling hand extended forwards as if by the pull of the ring, and he slid to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. The Witch King snarled and sprung forwards, stabbing at Frodo with a his dagger. Frodo winced as the tip of the dagger sunk into his shoulder."_

"This is not sounding good." Clark whispered.

"_Suddenly, Strider charged at the Ringwraiths, wielding his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other."_ Lois breathed a sigh of relief. "_He moved in slow motion in the Twilight World, visible through a sea of mist. Behind Frodo, the faint image of a Ringwrauth fleeing could be seen, his head engulfed in flames."_ She sneered in vicious approval. "_With draining strength, Frodo managed to pull the ring of his finger and appeared back in the real world. Sam rushed towards him, whispering 'Frodo!'. Another Ringwraith was burning and screaming, others screeching fearfully at the flames, turn and fled from the Weathertop summit._

_ "Aragorn turned and rushed towards Chloe, terror filling in his body as she seemed lifeless._

_ "He fell to his knees before her, pulling her into his lap, checking for injuries and hissing when he saw the slash mark on her shirt. And yet, when he pushed the shirt up, his calloused fingers only came into contact with perfectly healthy, unscarred skin._

_ "The Ranger breathed a breath of relief and bowed his head, thanking the gods that the blade had only managed to rip at the shirt and not her skin._

_ "She must have been knocked out._

_ "In his arms, she groaned, returning to consciousness as she looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering. "Aragorn?"_

_ "He smiled down at her._

_ " 'Strider! It's Mr. Frodo!' Sam's voice broke into the moment as they gazed into each other's eyes."_

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Moment? That was a _moment?_"

Lois rolled her eyes at him.

_Men._

Even _books_ knew more about moments then they did.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe forced herself to stand standing as Aragorn left her side to kneel before Frodo. Her outside might have been completely healed, but inside she could feel the poison of the blade battling with her healing power, and it was all she could do to keep from buckling over and vomiting. But she kept strong, having faith in her abilities to heal, as she made her way towards the Ranger and Hobbits.

Strider snatched up the Witch King's dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam pleaded.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider announced gravely.

The blade suddenly melted, vanishing into the air like smoke, and Strider threw the hilt down in disgust.

"_Do_ something." Sam continued to plead.

Chloe held onto her stomach, to the place she'd been stabbed, and told herself to just breathe and be calm. Told herself that it was stupid for feeling guilty because she'd tried her best to protect the hobbits, and it wasn't _her_ fault her power had changed so that it healed _her_ instead of healing others.

She had no reason to feel guilty.

And yet she did.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Strider announced urgently, picking up Frodo's small body and standing. "He needs Elvish medicine."

"The horses-." Merry began.

"No, the Ringwraiths are still here, it's not safe to return for them." Strider shook his head. "Make torches, hurry."

THe hobbits hurried to do so, getting the things they'd need from around them.

"_Roheryn_..." Chloe whispered, looking back before turning to Strider. "Aragorn, I could go back and..."

"_No_." He turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"But they don't want _me_." Chloe tried, looking back, thinking of the horses she'd tied up. "Roheryn and Bill..."

"I will _not_ risk you, milady." His voice was final. "This is not the first time Roheryn will have to escape his binds and it will not be his last. He is a smart horse. He will break loose and find me."

"So you trust a horse's survival instinct better than _mine_?" She snapped.

Strider put Frodo over his shoulder, freeing one hand to grab her wrist and pull her to him, eyes dark in the night. "I thought you were _dead_, milady." He hissed, gazing down furiously into her face. "You will _never_ leave my sight _again_. _Ever_!"

She looked up into his face and gulped.

Her tongue suck out to wet her lips.

His gaze followed the movement.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was hard to breathe.

And it wasn't only because of the war going on inside of her body.

"You will stay by my side, milady." He whispered. "I won't let you leave."

Harder and _harder_ to breathe.

Chloe gulped once again, and tried to remind herself that he wasn't meaning it in the way she wanted him to.

"_The horses_..." She tried halfheartedly once again.

"They will be fine." He promised, his thumb caressing the pulse throbbing crazily in her inner wrist.

The sound of flint being rubbed together caused Chloe to jump and pull her hand away, turning to see that the hobbits had made impressive torches considering their impromptu creation, and were lighting them. She took in a deep breath and picked up her sword, looking behind her.

"I forgot my bow and arrows."

"In Rivendell I will get you new ones." Aragorn promised her.

She turned to look at him, concerned. "I can't keep making you buy things for me. You're a Ranger, not a _King_, it's not like you have all this money and wealth to waste on me, Aragorn."

She wondered why he looked so disturbed, but she didn't have any time to ask because they were off, running through the woods, swords and torches their only protection from the evils in the darkness.

They ran long and hard, Strider still the one who seemed unaffected by the physical labor despite having to carry Frodo as well. Chloe had to admit that she was in the back with Sam, both barely managing to keep up, although Chloe knew that Aragorn wouldn't let them fall behind too much. He kept looking back towards them to make sure they were still there.

"Hurry!" The Ranger yelled.

"We are six days from Rivendell." Sam panted to Chloe, worry on his face.

"_Six_?" Chloe hissed in horror as Frodo groaned in the front with Aragorn. "He doesn't _have_ six days!"

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider whispered to the hobbit he carried.

Frodo's head lolled about, the hobbit barely conscious, whispering feverishly one name. "_Gandalf...Gandalf?"_

They continued running, until they made it to Trollshaw Forest's clearing.

Frodo wasn't doing any better, his eyes flickering open. They were cloided, red-rimmed, and his browed was beaded with sweat.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully as they stopped for a second, Frodo's breathing getting shallower.

"No." Strider looked out into the darkness. "He's passing into the shadow world and will soon become a wraith like them."

A distant cry of a Ringwraith carried through the air.

Merry swung around, tightening his hold on his torch, voice shaky, nervous. "They're close."

Frodo gasped in sudden pain.

Chloe tightened her hold on her stomach as a piercing pain went through her, as if she'd been stabbed all over again.

Aragorn didn't notice, thinking hard before turning to Sam. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

Sam frowned, looking at him in confusion. "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." Strider tried its other name.

"Kingsfoil." Sam smiled. "Aye. It's a weed."

Aragorn lowered Frodo to the ground and turned to Chloe, eyes narrowing when he noticed her clutched grip on her side. "Are you in pain?"

She forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing. Just a cramp."

He eyes her worriedly, before sighing in aggravation. "I do not want you to leave my side again."

She understood what he was saying, smile growing more genuine. "_Go_."

He nodded, before turning to Sam. "Come, we must hurry. That 'weed' may help slow the poison."

Sam nodded, and with that they raced back into the forest they'd just emerged from.

"Stand around Frodo, torches high." Chloe ordered, watching Pippin and Merry do as ordered. "It's not much, but it will keep the wraiths at bay, for now."

Frodo was breathing hard, desperately ill, and only half-conscious.

Chloe knelt down next to him and wiped at the sweat accumulating on his brow. "Come on, Frodo. You have to pull through. You're a major character in the movies, they wouldn't have had someone like Elijah Woods play you if it wasn't that way, okay? So you _have_ to be strong and make it through this."

Merry and Pippin exchanged confused looks, not understanding what she was saying.

Chloe ignored them, holding Frodo's hand and wiping his forehead, ignoring the nausea in her own body as it was diminishing slowly.

What mattered now was Frodo.

"Come on, Frodo. Be _strong_." She pleaded, gazing down into his face. "You can't become one of those things, okay? I _forbid_ you from doing so."

Pippin chuckled.

Merry smiled a little.

Suddenly the shadows shifted in the forest, and those in the clearing looked up to see three figures approaching them.

Merry and Pippin aimed their torches towards them.

"G-go away!" Merry stammered.

The lights of the torches shone on Aragorn and Sam...and the most beautiful woman Chloe had ever seen, who was riding a horse.

The woman rode towards them and dismounted, coming towards Frodo.

She looked at Chloe for a second before going to her knees and looking down at Frodo, speaking in a language Chloe was slowly learning thanks to her time with Aragorn.

"_Frodo, I'm Arwen...telin let thaed_." The Elvin woman, Arwen, was saying to Frodo in her language. "_I am Arwen, I have come to help you."_ Her voice went urgent. "_Lasto Beth nin tolo Dan na ngalad. _Hear my voice, come back to the light."

Frodo's eyes closed.

Chloe looked on, worried. "Frodo?"

"Who is she?" Pippin asked Sam, curious.

"Frodo?" Arwen asked, worried.

"She's an elf." Sam whispered to Pippin. "She seems to know Strider."

Chloe looked up between the beautiful, nearly ethereal Arwen, and Aragorn.

She gulped and looked down.

Arwen, a beautiful young Elven woman with tousled hair, and dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes, stood, going to her horse. "He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Aragorn lifted Frodo and went to Arwen, placing the hobbit on the horse.

Arwen looked at Aragorn. "I have been looking for you for two days."

Chloe kept her gaze on the ground, the sickness in her stomach now having nothing to do with her healing faculties slowly overpowering the Nazgul poison inside of her.

Of _course_ there'd be a beautiful Elven woman waiting for Aragorn somewhere.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin butted into the conversation, looking worriedly at Frodo.

"There are five Wraiths behind you." She spoke to them all. "Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider's gaze was on Arwen's face. "Stay. I'll send horses for you."

Arwen grabbed the reins of the horse. "I'll take him. I'm the faster rider."

Strider clamped his hand over Arwen's. "The road is too dangerous."

She shook her head. "If Asfaloth and I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him." Arwen looked deep into his eyes. "I do not fear them."

Chloe looked up, at Aragorn's face, and could see that it was hard for him to let Arwen go.

The blonde lowered her gaze once more, forcing herself to stand up.

Arwen mounted her horse.

Aragorn took in a deep breath. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

The beautiful Elven looked down at him as she supported Frodo with one hand. "And you, stop being so distracted." Her smile grew teasing. "I've never caught you off guard before."

Aragorn looked away, seeming slightly embarrassed. "_Arwen_. Now is not the time."

Arwen's teasing gaze went to Chloe, who didn't notice because she was looking at the ground. The Elf returned her attention back to Aragorn. "We shall speak in private later, Estel." She then spoke to her horse. "_Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noror Lim!"_

"What are you doing?" Sam cried. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

Chloe looked up and watched as Arwen not only took Frodo away, but any delusion the blonde might have entertained of the Ranger ever feeling anything for her.

"Arwen will take Frodo to be healed." Strider answered the hobbits' worried questions. "I have the utmost faith in her. She will get him to safety."

The blonde sighed, steeling herself, _angry_ that she'd obviously let herself grow infatuated with the Ranger.

This was just like with Clark all over again!

_No, it won't be_. Chloe promised herself, steeling herself even more. _I __**refuse**__ to let this go any deeper. I will __**not**__ feel anything for Aragorn. __**No**__._

"We should go. It's not safe for us even though Frodo is with Arwen." Aragorn announced.

Chloe nodded and fell into line with the others as they began to walk in the direction Arwen had taken off into, her gaze lowered.

"Milady?" Aragorn slowed down to her side, eyes falling to where she was still clutching her side. "Are you still in pain?"

"It's nothing." Because, really, right now Chloe felt nothing but numb.

"I know that this has been a hard night." Aragorn didn't seem to believe her. "If you wished, I could carry you for a while, until you get your strength back."

"I said _it's nothing_." Chloe nearly snapped, but then breathed in and out, reminding her that this was _not_ Aragorn's fault, and he'd been nothing but courteous and wonderful with her. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine. Just tired. But thank you."

His eyes surveyed her, worried. "I could carry you, let you rest a little."

"I don't like being carried, it makes me feel caged." Which was a lie, considering that Clark carried her around everywhere with his superspeed in her world. "But thank you."

Aragorn watched her before nodding. "Let us go then."

Chloe nodded and followed silently after him.

She was suddenly glad it would take six days to reach Rivendell.

She'd need that time to get her rogue emotions in control, and suffocate them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Lois snapped. "_Why_ is there _always_ a Lana Lang to mess _everything_ up?"

Clark didn't listen to her rant, instead frowning at the paper. "I really did a number on her."

"You love her deeply, Smallville, just not in the way she would have wanted once upon a time ago. She got over you years ago." Lois found herself patting his back reassuringly. "But she put up barriers since then."

"I do love her, dearly."

"It's obvious, we all know it, especially Chloe. You're a dedicated friend who'd die for her. It's why I tolerate you." Lois joked, whacking him on the back in a friendly manner.

Clark sighed. "Do you think this Strider guy really likes the Elven girl?"

"I don't know, they're obviously very close and care for each other." Lois sighed. "But then again _you and Chloe_ are very close and care for each other and it's _definitely_ not like _that_."

Clark had to agree to that.

"If things _are_ 'like that' for them though, then I'm switching to Team Legoland. Even _if_ he was hair _way_ too beautiful for a straight guy."

Clark thought of it for a second. "I remember the hair from the commercial. It _was_ beautiful."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Something you wanna share with the class, Smallville? Something about closets?"

Clark glared at Lois.

She laughed, standing. "I'm going to go get some beer from the store two blocks down. You want anything?"

"You know I don't drink." Clark chided.

"Yeah, Boy Scout, I remember." She sang as she left to go get the beers.

Clark sighed and looked back down at the next page as writing began burning onto the page the moment the front door closed behind Lois.

His eyes widened at what he read.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe felt tired.

She walked behind Aragorn and the hobbits, hand clutching her side, although she dropped the hand during the frequent times Aragorn turned back to give her a worried frown.

The blonde was hot, and thirsty, and tired, and her side was throbbing.

And she was hallucinating.

Only a small bit, and not frequently, but sometimes a fog would seem to descend on them, and the others were only vague shapes or shadows in front of her. In seconds the fog would disappear, but it was happening more frequently. She'd spent these last five days in misery. The only good thing that'd happened was that on the third day Roheryn and Bill _had_ found their way to them, so they had supplies and Aragorn's trusty steed (and Sam's beloved pony) back with them. Chloe had been so worried about Roheryn in particular that this eased her mind.

Chloe stumbled, tripping over her own feet, wincing at the stabbing feeling in her side.

Up ahead, Aragorn stopped and turned, walking towards her. "Milady. _Let me carry you_."

"_No_." She glared up at him, annoyed with just how frequently they'd had this argument over the last couple of days.

There was _no way_ she was going to let him hold her.

"Then let _Roheryn_ carry you." Aragorn's face was a mixture of worry, frustration, and confusion. "You are obviously not well. You shouldn't be walking. Please stop pushing yourself when it is obvious that you are barely keeping on your feet."

"I'm just _tired_. But we're almost there. I can make it." She looked away.

While the thought of riding Roheryn the rest of the way to Rivendell was a nice one, she knew that the jostling of the steed would be _agony_, and that she'd most likely fall off and _then_ Aragorn would realize that something was _really_ off about her.

The Ranger glared at her, obviously frustrated beyond words at her stubbornness, but too much of a gentleman to snap at her. He sighed, running a hand over his hair. "There's a lagoon not too far from here. You can refresh yourself there, and we can rest there, set up camp at the grove, it is almost night. Tomorrow morning we reach Rivendell."

Chloe nodded, and when they reached the grove, Chloe's eyes had widened at how beautiful it was. Green grass, trees with flowers and different colored leaves-and encircled and completely hidden by overgrown weeping willows, was a lagoon so beautiful and crystal clear that she nearly cried. The blonde didn't even bother to offer her assistance setting up camp, instead heading towards the lagoon and after making sure that she was truly not visible on the other side of the trees and overgrown shrubbery, she slipped out of her boots and clothes.

Wading into the surprisingly warm water, Chloe emerged herself before surfacing, wincing at the pain throbbing in her side.

She gazed down through the crystal water that reached her to her chin, and her fingers followed the ugly, purple, black and silver spiderweb designs that had started appearing all around the area where she'd been stabbed with the Nazgul blade. The stabmark was visible once more, tainted in that ugly mixture of colors, and the weblike designs that bled from it across her skin kept growing with each day.

It was scaring her, because it meant that her healing power was becoming weaker, and the poison just might be overpowering it.

She watched as the weblike designs grew a little longer, reaching outwards down towards her hip and upwards towards her breast.

It was a good thing they were going to reach Rivendell tomorrow, because she might actually need to go to an Elven version of a doctor.

She winced.

Thanks to her healing powers it'd been so long since she'd had to go to a doctor, and this wouldn't even be a modern doctor who knew everything the doctors in her days did.

She flinched harder, doubling over slightly as the stabmark (which mostly resembled a tattoo) throbbed viciously.

Around her the world was drenched in fog, everything else just shadows or vague shapes.

Even the water around her resembled fog rising up from the ground.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and went under.

When she reemerged the world was as it should be, lights and colors and sounds.

She took in a deep breath and hurriedly washed herself before going back to the shore, drying in the chilly breeze before putting back on her clothes and heading to camp, where surprisingly enough a fire had been made. Then again, during these last five days they hadn't had any Nazgul attack, and as they were so close to Rivendell, Aragorn must have felt it safe enough to light a fire.

Chloe lowered herself carefully down next to the fire and outstretched her hands towards the flames, trying to warm up.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam hurriedly went to the lagoon to have their turn bathing, giggling and play-fighting the whole way. Obviously they were extremely excited to be soon in Rivendell and with their friend Frodo...

...If Frodo and Arwen had made it to Rivendell, that is.

"Are you feeling better, milady?" Aragorn asked softly as he added more wood to the fire.

Chloe nodded, gaze on the flames as they warmed her up. "I feel better now, more alive."

"You are still pale as death." He muttered mostly to himself. "I do not like how your color has dwindled since the Nazgul attack. And you do not sleep well, horrors seem to have taken over your mind."

She looked up at him, surprised to be hearing this. "Am I disturbing everyone's sleep?"

He frowned at her. "You cry out, sometimes. We worry."

The blonde gulped, gaze going back to the flames. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize milady." Aragorn was frowning darker. "Something ails you."

She barely kept from hugging herself. "I'll be fine, Strider. And even if I _was_ sick, we're going to be in Rivendell tomorrow morning, right?" She managed a smile for him. "And you've done nothing but assure Sam, Merry and Pip that Elves are the best of healers."

"Will they be needing to heal you of something, milady?" Worry was dark in his eyes as they observed her every feature.

He was becoming _very_ suspicious.

"I never said they would. I'm just saying that even if they did, there is no need for you to be all worried about it." She yawned, so very tired.

"If there is something that ails you, milady, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

There was something odd in his voice that caused her to look at him again.

He was worried.

And confused.

She sighed, giving him a small smile. "Not really."

Hurt flashed over his features.

"Don't-don't take it personally, Aragorn." Chloe hurried to explain. "If you knew my friends and family, they'd all tell you that I would never tell them _either_ if anything was wrong with me." She smiled at the thought of her boys and cousin. "It annoys the crap out of them, but I'm just like that, and they've learnt to-not accept-but deal with it. If I have a problem, I have learnt in life that I need to take care of it myself. It has nothing to do with trusting the other people because I trust my boys and cousin with my _life_." She smiled at Aragorn. "I trust _you_ with my life. I _do_. But I'm an independent woman. My father and uncle both taught me that if I have a problem, I need to fix it myself and not rely on others to do it for me. And, I guess, my mother taught me not to _expect_ people to stick around and be there when you need them, so..." Her smile faded as she remembered the mother who had abandoned her family when they needed her most...or so Chloe had thought until she'd found out about her mother's sickness.

But still, by that time Chloe had already grown up with those beliefs, and a belief was a hard thing to change, especially if one really didn't think they were wrong.

"That is not acceptable." Strider announced firmly.

Chloe looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I will not _deal with it_, as you put it." The Ranger was frowning darkly at her. "If you are ill, or hurt, or need something, you should depend on me, _expect_ me to be there to help you. I am your guardian, and I hope that you consider me a friend as well..." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I do not know why your friends and family have allowed you to cut yourself off from them and keep allowing you to believe that you need to face all the dragons and monsters on your own, but I refuse to follow in their murky footsteps."

Chloe blinked, a little amused and a little confused. "Murky-?"

"Please milady, let me finish, and don't poke jest at what I say because I speak it sincerely." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I know that things are different in your world, but you are in my world now, milady, and while in yours it may be acceptable to let a woman fend for herself in every way, in mine you take care of her. In _my_ world you cherish a lady and you protect her and she _never_ should feel that she alone has to fight the battles."

Chloe gulped, just _looking_ at him.

Men like him didn't exist in her times.

She lowered her gaze.

Arwen sure was a lucky girl.

She flinched, feeling the webs on her body growing.

"_Milady_."

Chloe looked up at him, and then looked back, hearing the sounds of the hobbits playing with the water and laughing in the background.

She-she really wasn't going to do this, was she?

Just because he'd given her a _really_ good speech and had soulful eyes?

Really?

She shook her head.

But even as she did so, Chloe was rising to her feet, undoing the drawstrings of her pants.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "_Milady_?"

She ignored him, letting her pants drop _low_ on her hips before tightening the strings once more, keeping the pants in place, her body still covered by her shirt. The blonde took in a deep breath, fingers clenched on her shirt's hem before she finally pulled it up to right under the curve of her breasts.

The blonde knew that no _'lady'_ would bare herself like this to a man not her husband, but he'd asked, hadn't he?

And she wasn't exactly a lady.

Strider's breath left him in an ugly hiss and in what seemed like seconds he was before her, lowering himself so he could see the webs on her skin better, watching as the black, purple and silver grew longer, slowly claiming the curve of her hip, and inching towards the underswell of her breast.

"_What is this_?" He hissed, breath warm against her skin.

Chloe shivered, closing her eyes for a second while she tried to get control over the heat racing through her body seeing him kneeling at her feet. "I-I got stabbed by the Witch King."

He looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "That _can't_ be! I checked you myself!"

She sighed. "I'm usually a _really_ fast healer, but...but the poison seems to be stronger."

He looked confused and agitated but the Ranger just looked back down at the designs on her skin. "May I touch you?" He asked in an odd voice. "I mean no disrespect, placing my hands on so intimate a place, but I need to check these tentacles."

Chloe gulped. "Knock yourself out."

He frowned, looking up. "I truly don't mean any disrespect, I know how it could seem-."

She blinked, realizing that he hadn't understood her. "Sorry, in my world, 'knock yourself out' means to go ahead and do it."

He frowned. "But that makes no sense."

"To us it does." Chloe replied.

Aragorn shook his head. "Your world makes no sense to me. No chivalry, no protocol, women are left to fend for themselves and feel offended if a male wishes to do what's right and take care of them..."

"_Hey_!" She cried, knowing that last barb was aimed at her. "I already told you, I'm _indepen-_." The rest of that word came out garbled and unintelligible as his calloused fingers came into contact with her skin, softly tracing the web designs.

Chloe's mouth fell open, her breathing accelerating as did her heartbeat, as the feeling of his fingers seemed to be magnified by just touching the design. Shivers of pleasure raced up and down her spine, and heat pooled at the vee of her thighs as he continued he soft inspection, his breath warm and moist against her skin, causing her hair to stand on end as goosebumps invaded. Chloe tightened her grip on the shirt bunched up around her breasts, feeling her nipples harden embarrassingly fast.

She closed her eyes, trying to regain control over her breath, and some control over her apparently skanky body...but it was all in vein.

"Does this hurt?" Aragorn asked, still immersed in studying the webs.

"_No_." Goddamit, she'd just _squeaked!_

The blonde closed her eyes tighter in embarrassment, but closing her eyes only seemed to magnify the feeling of his calloused fingers trailing her skin.

His finger traced down her hipbone, sending massive jolt of desire through her body and down to...

Chloe couldn't keep the whimper from escaping her parted lips.

The fingers on her froze.

Chloe nearly hissed in displeasure.

She opened her eyes, which seemed so heavy all of a sudden, and gaze down at him through her eyelashes, chest rising and falling visibly with her heavy breathing.

Aragorn was looking up at her, his fingers on her flesh, his eyes on her face, his features of a mixture of surprise...and _lust_.

It blew Chloe away to recognize the meaning in the darkening of those eyes as he gulped, licking his lips nearly _hungrily_.

Men didn't look at _her_ that way.

Men looked at Lana that way, and _Lois_...but never _Chloe_.

And the fact that it was _Aragorn_ made it so much more surreal.

The sound of a horse galloping towards them broke the moment, and suddenly Aragorn was standing, sword drawn, back to Chloe, protecting her.

The blonde looked up at his back before quickly doing up her pants properly and lowering her shirt.

The rider broke through the clearing...and the moon shone on him.

Aragorn's shoulders lost their tenseness.

Chloe peeked around him and then grinned brightly. "_Gandalf_!"

The Wizard smiled at them as he dismounted. "You are well, thank all holy."

"Oh _Gandalf!_ We were so worried about you!" Chloe smiled, coming out from behind Strider. "Where have you _been_?"

He sighed, the smile leaving him. "I went to the head of my Order. Saruman the Wise is Wise is Wise no longer." He looked at them gravely. "He is working for Sauron."

"_No_." Aragorn whispered in horror. "Sauron truly _does_ live?"

Gandalf nodded, coming towards the fire and sitting down. "Saruman imprisoned me in the Orthanc Summit tower of Isengard, and told me I had to serve Sauron or die. I managed to finally escape, and headed towards Rivendell, knowing that you would be traveling there."

"Frodo-Arwen-?" Aragorn began, worry in his voice.

Chloe looked down at the grass, worried too but fearing the worst.

"He is fine, a few hours later and they would have been unable to heal him. But he is resting now, and should be awake soon." Gandalf smiled at Aragorn. "And your sister is fine, Estel. She's quite eager for you and your new friends to arrive so she can meet them properly." An amused expression curved his lips as his gaze rested on a shell-shocked Chloe. "She has expressed a deep interest in meeting Chloe in particular."

Aragorn mumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"_Sister_?" Only now could Chloe squeak out a word. "But she's an _Elf_! I thought she was your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Aragorn turned to look at her, confused with the term.

"I believe she means _Myhidr_." Gandalf announced.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he turned from the Wizard to look at her once more. "You believed this?"

"Depends." She frowned, not having learnt that word as yet. "What does it mean?"

"Life-mate." Gandalf explained.

"Oh." Chloe nodded. "Yes, girlfriend is _something_ like that. Maybe not so permanent, but yeah, that's the gist."

Aragorn's face hardened, his eyes narrowed. "You believed that my affections laid with _Arwen_?"

She didn't understand why it seemed to bother him that much. "Well, you could tell that you two cared deeply for each other so I thought-."

"She's my _sister_. Maybe not by blood, but we are still siblings." Aragorn frowned darkly at her. "Lord Elrond took me in as a child, and he and Arwen have been my only family. I love Arwen, but as my sister, nothing more."

"Oh." She squeaked before lowering her gaze, kinda feeling stupid right about now for being so relieved.

Aragorn sighed and turned to Gandalf. "I need you to ride back to Rivendell, my dear friend, and take her with you."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped, raising her gaze rapidly. "_Why_?"

The Wizard eyed the Ranger curiously as well.

"She's been poisoned by the Nazgul blade." He turned to glare at her. "How can you ask me _why_? You need healing from the Elves."

"But we're going to reach there _tomorrow_." Chloe argued. "I can _wait_-."

Aragorn stormed to her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a frustrated little shake, eyes dark and stormy as he slipped into Elvish. "_Satar Sh'mai! Serae Senar Saikatar! Tashae? _And I will _not_ have that poison tainting you longer than it has to. I will _not_ risk you, _Hiril vuin.__"_

She didn't know most of what he was saying, he hadn't taught her those words yet, but she was still entranced, looking up at him breathlessly. "_What_?" She gulped. "I didn't-I don't understand most of that."

"I know." He responded cryptically. "Now go with the Wizard, and I will come for you in the morrow."

"But what did you tell me in Elvish just now?" Chloe asked, knowing from the intensity in his voice, face, and hold of her that it'd been important. "What did you _say_?"

"_Go_." With that he turned to Gandalf, who was eyeing them quite peculiarly.

Chloe sighed and turned to Aragorn. "You won't get killed tonight by Ringwraiths and not live to translate that, right?"

He smiled tenderly down at her. "I promise not to."

"You better not, mister. I hate not knowing something." Poking him in his chest, she went towards Gandalf.

"It truly does repeat itself." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Nothing my child." Gandalf turned to her. "Let us go."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Hey Boy Scout!" Lois called as she kicked the door shut behind him. "I bought you some _milk!_" Snickering at that masterful taunt, Lois went to the kitchen and put the things away, before going to the living room, beer in hand, and frowning when she saw the book on the table and no Clark in sight. "Hey Smallville!" She yelled into the apartment. "No potty breaks if no one is around to take your shift! You _know_ the rules! You're supposed to hold it in and be a man about it!"

Clark wasn't answering.

She grumbled, pulling out a chair and sitting down as she opened the canned beer and took a sip. Swallowing, she pulled the book closer to her and realized that a good amount had burnt onto the pages while she was out.

Turning back the pages until she got to the last part she'd read, Lois took a another gulp of her beer as she began to read from where she'd left off...and she promptly choked, spewing beer everywhere.

"_No fucking_ _way_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe sat on the terrace, over-looking the grounds of the Shangri-La that the Elves called home. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face as she gazed at the unimaginable beauty. But her mind really wasn't on the scenery. Aragorn and the hobbits had arrived a couple of hours ago, but she had yet to see them. Frodo had awoken as well, and like the others, she had yet to see him. Why one might ask?

Well, it wasn't exactly because of the poison now somewhat neutralized in her system.

Arwen herself had tended to Chloe when she'd arrived, and with her Elven magic she'd managed to empower the ability already inside of Chloe.

The weblike veins stopped growing, the stabmark stopped throbbing in pain.

But they didn't disappear.

Arwen had apologized, admitting that she wasn't sure if they were would fade away.

Chloe sighed.

At least-at least the poison was neutralized, right?

That was-it _was_-all that mattered.

She closed her eyes, telling herself firmly that the marks forever on her body didn't matter.

They _didn't_.

A groan echoed from the bed in the room.

Chloe turned at the sound, eyes widening as she saw movement.

Rushing towards the bed she sat on the edge and looked down at the blue eyes staring sleepily at her.

"_Chloe_?" The man asked, voice whispery.

"_Clark_." The blonde smiled down at him. "You're _awake_."

"Am I...dreaming?" He asked hoarsely, sitting up in bed with her help.

"Not...really." She reached for the glass of water by the side of the bed and helped him drink it. "There...slowly..." When it was empty she pulled the sheets up around him better when she saw him shiver. "Clark, I need you to listen to me, what I'm about to tell you sounds unbelievable but it's true."

He sighed, lowering his head. "I got sucked into the book."

Her eyes widened. "You _know_?"

Clark nodded, wincing in pain. "I think the book was made out green k, which is confusing because it didn't hurt to be around it at all. I think, maybe, that magic might been mixed into the book as well because I only felt the affects of the green k when the green mist spewed out the second I read: "_And in Chloe's home, in her world, her friend Clark Kent did not realize that he was about to join his best friend and the Fellowship_." It was all the warning I got before suddenly the cloud of green mist surrounded me and I was weak and in pain and then everything was black and I woke up here, now, with you."

"Wait, you were _reading_ the book?" Chloe frowned.

Clark nodded. "As things happen here, it gets written there."

"Oh boy." She mumbled embarrassed, before taking in a deep breath. "Well, uh, you must have inhaled a lot of green kryptonite, which explains why you're so weak right now." She frowned, worried. "This isn't earth's sun, Clark."

He frowned, understanding what she was saying.

It was earth's sun that gave him the powers he had.

"Arwen told me that you just appeared in the middle of the courtroom, convulsing, and they took care of you, taking the poison out of your system."

"Arwen? The Elven girl?" Clark suddenly blinked. "So I'm in Rivendell."

Chloe sighed. "You really_ have_ been reading."

He nodded. "Lois and Oliver must be reading this conversation."

"That is somewhat creepy." Chloe frowned, looking up at the ceiling, as if expecting Lois to be a big head looking down at her. "Very creepy." She shook her head before turning her attention back to Clark. "We came here two very different ways, I bled on the paper, and you got knocked out and dragged in. Which means that there's no sure way of getting into the book."

"Lois is going to be angry when she reads that." Clark sighed. "She wants to get in to help. Says that since your mother got returned to home after her adventure, the same thing should happen to us. Oliver has the boys trying to find anything they can on anything similar-Bart is going all over the place trying to track Zantanna down since she might know about other magical books. Victor is trying to find any written records on the time your mother disappeared. And I'm not sure what Black Canary and A.C. are doing, but its related to this as well."

"They're not going to find anything." Chloe predicted. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

"And no one is going to get into this story unless the book wants them to." Clark surmised, before frowning. "I never thought I'd say that."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"It picked _Smallville, Queen!_" Lois ranted into her mobile as she glanced down at the book accusingly. "_Smallville!_ It waited until I left the apartment to take him! I'm so pissed off right now!"

"This sounds like the book has a mind of it's own." Oliver's voice was worried.

"And _very_ poor judgement!" She added.

He paused. "Lane, Clark has powers, you don't. I think it made a smart judgement call on who to send as help."

"He mightn't have his powers, smartass." Lois snapped at him. "That isnt earth's sun! And he ingested a _helluva_ lot of green k. You should see the picture it burnt on the page. It's of Clark all bandaged up letting Chloe help him limp to the balcony to see if the sunlight will make him feel any better."

"Oh god."

"_Exactly_." Lois then looked at the page. "It's writing more."

"Tell me what its saying, I'm on my way now."

Lois turned completely to look at the page. "_In Elrond's chambers, the Elf and Wizard watched from the balcony as below, Frodo and Sam marveled at the beauty around them. The two hobbits, oblivious to being watched by the older, wiser males, let their innocent, childish glee take over as they looked around them, commenting excitedly as they pointed at various things._

_ "His strength returns." Elrond noted._

_ "That wound will never fully heal." Gandalf sighed, feeling so old. "He will carry it the rest of his life."_

_ "And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." The Elf announced, a slight hint of surprise in his tone as he gave the Wizard a meaningful look._

_ Gandalf shook his head. "It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."_

_ Elrond sighed, turning to face the Wizard fully."Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us." He sighed. "Our list of allies grows thin."_

_ "His treachery runs deeper than you know." The old Wizard lamented, remembering what he had witnessed while trapped in the lofty tower in Isengard. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed." His gaze was grim as it rested on the Lord Elf in front of him. "Saruman is coming for the Ring."_

_ Elrond turned and walked away. "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. __**Gandalf**__. The Ring __**cannot**__ stay here_."

_ Gandalf turned and looked out the window as the sounds of arrivals echoed throughout the air._

_ The Wiizard was as Boromir rode through Rivendell gate, followed by Legolas and Gimli. He knew these three. They were the representatives of the Kingdoms of Men, Elf, and Dwarf, and they were here for the council, for the meeting that would decide the fate of Middle Earth._

_ "This peril belongs to all Middle Earth." Elron announced. "They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves, but for those who come after." The Elf approached the Wizard. "The time of the Elves is over." He sighed, sadness unable to be hidden upon his countenance. "My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves?" He scoffed at that idea. "They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."_

_ Gandalf shook his head. "It is in Men that we must place our hope."_

"_Men?" Elrond scoffed, making no attempt to his derision. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because Men that the Ring survives." He went to look out of the window. "I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring from Sauron's own finger. I was there the day the strength of Men failed."_

_ Gandalf frowned, not having known this._

_ "I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged...the one place it could be destroyed." Elrond recounted, turning to Gandalf. "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring, and the line of Kings was broken."_

_"You must have met Moira of Lane." Gandalf announced slowly._

_ Elrond nodded. "She was a brave woman, she fought alongside us and pleaded with Isildur to throw away the Ring, but he would not."_

_ "Are the legends true?" Gandalf asked._

_ Elrond nodded. "He loved her, and she loved him, but the call of the Ring was stronger."_

_ Gandalf stepped forwards. "Her daughter has been brought from their world to ours, and a friend as well, __**Elrond**__...__**Men**__...were brought by the magics to help us."_

_ "Even so, in Middle Earth there's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."_

_ "There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the thrown of Gondor." Gandalf reminded urgently._

_ Elrond's eyes narrowed. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."_

_ "History repeats itself, my friend." Gandalf spoke softly._

_ Elrond nodded after a moment's hesitation. "My daughter has spoken to me of this, of his feelings for the daughter of Moira daughter of Lane. She believes that Fate has brought the descendant of Isildur and the descendant of Lane for a new war, to right the wrongs that their ancestors committed in times past."_

_ "He called her Beloved of His Soul, His Beloved Lady." Gandalf announced, visibly surprising the Elf Lord as he did. "He told her he desired her, and swore that he would inspire her greatest desire, that he would be, and fulfill, her desire."_

_ "Estel told her this?" Elrond asked in shock. "What did Chloe daughter of Lane say?"_

_ "Daughter of Sullivan." Gandalf corrected._

_ "Her father is no one of importance, she is daughter of Lane." Elrond replied, before narrowing his eyes. "What did she answer to his declaration of intent to claim her as his through courtship and wooing?"_

_ Gandalf had to smile. "He told her in Elven, and she didn't know enough of your language to understand what he said."_

_ Elrond sighed, a reluctant smile on his lips. "In one respect, he is much like his ancestor. Isildur did the same with Moira daughter of Lane in the beginning...although he had to explain it to her afterwards when he reacted...negatively...to the attentions of other males on her." His smile died. "He wished to make her his Queen, to have her sit on his throne. But in the end he desired the Ring more."_

_ "What if the Fates are trying to change that?" Gandalf asked. "What if a daughter of Lane was __**meant**__ to sit on the throne of Man as Queen?"_

_ Elrond frowned, thinking this over. "You don't truly-?" He then frowned, unable to finish that. "How intriguing_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Clark was doing better, stronger after having spent the afternoon in the sun on the balcony, but he was still tired and sore, so Chloe had left him sleeping and had finally ventured out of the room to try and find Aragorn. She knew that the Elves whispered about her being in the bedroom with Clark, alone, for all the day, but Arwen had just given her a friendly smile and had enquired after Clark's health, stating she'd go check on him later to make sure that his body was healing properly.

Chloe quite loved Arwen.

The Elven woman was sweet and kind, and had taken Chloe under her wing.

Chloe knew that she intrigued the Elven woman with her short hair and weird way of acting, but Arwen didn't judge her, seeming to genuinely want to be friends and understand the blonde and make her feel comfortable in Rivendell. She'd even gone as far as to give Chloe one of her gowns, and do her shoulder-length hair up in a weird yet pretty and elegant style.

Chloe strode into a room and paused, seeing Strider leaning in the shadows, watching a stranger who strolled through the darkened gallery.

The stranger, a Man, turned towards an old Fresco on the wall, depicting a handsome man defeating a monstrous man. The stranger then turned to look at something which the engraving below described as "Narsil, the Broken Blade of Elendil", which laid on a cloth-covered plinth.

He spoke in awe. "The shards of Narsil...the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He picked up the sword and gentle touched the blade, a small bloom of blood appearing. "Still sharp." He finally sensed Strider's presence, and oddly enough looked from the blade to Aragorn and back, as if sensing something. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He replaced the broken blade, but it clattered to the floor.

He didn't care, walking away towards the door, hesitating when his gaze fell upon her. "Milady."

Somehow that word sounded wrong coming from someone other than Aragorn.

She nodded her head, eyes widening when he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her skin.

"I am Boromir, son of the Stewart of Gondor." He announced, smiling up at her. "I did not realize that more of the race of Man would be here."

"I just arrived." She cleared her throat, not exactly sure what to do or what to say.

"Grace me with your name, milady." He smiled charmingly.

She blinked once more, looking passed him to Strider, trying to figure out what was going on.

Strider had picked up the pieces of Narsil that'd fallen and put them back in their rightful place, before turning to watch her and "Boromir son of the Stewart of Gondor" with a dark expression on his face.

Chloe cleared her throat nervously and turned to Boromir, forcing a smile on her face. "Chloe, my name is Chloe."

"Lovely name for a lovely face." He smiled, kissing her hand once more. "I hope I am graced the opportunity to see you later, but for now, I must attend to urgent business." And with that he let go of her hand and swept out of the room.

Chloe turned to watch him go, not sure if that was pompous or charming.

She kinda thought it was a mixture of both.

Shaking her head, she turned back towards Aragorn and gave a little gasp when she found him before her. "Don't _do_ that!" She slapped at his arm. "You walk silently like the night and it's creepy!"

The annoyance on his features turned into amusement as he offered her his arm. "You look ravishing, milady."

She blushed, taking his arm warily. "Its just a dress."

"Yes, the gown is lovely too." He nodded, leading her into the room.

Chloe's blush darkened as she lowered her gaze. "Uhm. Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Has Arwen told you? About Clark?"

He nodded, gaze ahead of him. "How is your friend?"

"Tired, but he'll be fine." She smiled. "Thank you for asking."

He smiled slightly before leading her to the Fresco Boromir had been admiring. "Isildur defeating Sauron."

Her eyes widened. "_Wow_." She paid more attention to the painting now, looking at the handsome Isildur cut the finger off of Sauron. She then looked at the other details, blinking when she recognized Lord Elrond in the painting and then..." her breathing went erratic. "_Aragorn_."

He looked down at her.

"_That's my mother_." She pointed to a beautiful warrior. "My mother's that woman a little bit behind Isildur."

He nodded, smiling. "Moira daughter of Lane, who singlehandedly helped Isildur beat Sauron." His smile grew. "It is why I wanted to show this to you."

"_Thank you_." She smiled up at him, pressing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before turning back to the portrait, missing the deeply engrained satisfaction on his face as he smiled at her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh, he's _smooth_. I'm Team Aragorn again. Totally, _completely_ Team Aragorn. He's one hundred percently won me back to his side with his obvious devotion to my Baby Cousin. Smart man. Smart _royal heir_." Lois praised, chewing on some snacks as she read. "Now he needs to call Beloved of his Soul to her _face_. And make her Queen. And I'll just reign at her side as royal advisor or something trivial like that."

Oliver raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting by her side. "I thought the idea was to _save_ Middle Earth, not _doom_ it all over again."

Lois flicked her chip at him. "Hush you, I'm living vicariously through my cousin right now so zip it." She then returned her attention to the book, humming "Kiss the Girl" under her breath.

With a sigh, Oliver wondered when the book would decide they were worthy of joining, so he could sic Lois on the bad guys.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

By the next day Clark was strong enough to get up and walk on his own without wincing. Arwen had been great help, even acquiring clothes for Clark so he could change out of his flannel and jeans. They were ranger clothes that'd ben adapted to fit Clark's size, and Chloe might not have had a crush on her best friend anymore, but she had to admit that he looked extremely handsome. Arwen had also produced boots for Clark, saying that they belonged to her betrothed, Haldir, but he was serving with her grandmother in Lothlorien, and wouldn't miss them.

When the pretty elf had left to attend to her other chores as lady of Rivendell, Chloe and Clark had looked at each other and finally put their fears to the test.

The sun of Middle Earth was _not_ the sun of earth, and the meteor mixed with magic had weakened Clark. He didn't have his super hearing, breath, superspeed nor the ability to see through walls. But he was still strong. He wasn't as ridiculously strong as he'd been on earth, but he much stronger than humans...and probably stronger than elves as well. And his laser vision was only iffy. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Chloe believed that it was still working, but there was so much poison in his body that it was messing with it. In time he should be able to use it with the ease and control he always used to.

Oh, and the biggest thing ever.

He wasn't invulnerable anymore.

The bruises and such on him were proof of that.

He could get hurt, and that worried Chloe immensely.

"Milady?" A young Elven girl curtsied to them. "Lord Elrond request the presence of both you and milord at the council meeting. I am to lead you there."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled at her.

The Elven girl smiled back shyly before leading the way.

A little nervous, Chloe found her arms wrapping around Clark's and he gave her an encouraging smile as they met the large group arriving to the Council Chamber.

Chloe could sense a lot of surprised gazes on them, but especially on her, and when everyone had taken their seats or were standing out in the open air Council chamber, she realized why. Not only was she human and much younger than everyone else there, but she was the only woman in the Council.

She tightened her hold on Clark's arm.

The Alien turned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "_You're going to break my arm_." His voice was amused.

She loosened her grip and turned to look up at him, bringing their faces close. "Sorry."

He just chuckled.

Neither noticed Aragorn taking his seat, sending them a dark look.

Or an Elf with beautiful long hair watching Aragorn's face with amusement on his face before sending a curious look in their direction.

Lord Elrond stood, addressing the council. "Strangers from distant lands...friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. _None_ can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall." His gaze swept the group gravely. "Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom."

Frodo noticed Chloe and gave a little wave.

She grinned and gave a tiny wave back.

No one else noticed, the Men, Dwarves and Elves amongst the Council of the free-peoples of Middle Earth all watched Elrond with determination.

The Lord Elf turned to the hobbit. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stepped forwards and moved towards a stone plinth, placing the ring on it before returning to his seat.

"So it is true!" Boromir exclaimed in shock.

"Sauron's Ring!" A blonde Elf whispered in disbelief. "The Ring of Power!"

Chloe blinked as she looked at him, eyes widening as she leaned into Clark and whispered. "Isn't that Leggybows?"

Clark's gaze followed hers, and after a second, he whispered back. "For the record, it's _Legolas_."

She blinked. "_Oh_."

"The doom of man!" A Dwarf with an _impressive_ beard announced grimly.

"It is a gift...a _gift_ to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir announced standing, causing everyone to turn to look at him. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Strider announced calmly, staying in his seat. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned and looked at Aragorn coolly. "And what would a _Ranger_ know of this matter?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, extremely insulted on Aragorn's behalf.

Mister "I tell everyone who my daddy is" wasn't _half_ the man Strider was!

Strider answered nothing to what Boromir had said, and the son of the Stewart of Gondor turned away dismissively.

Legolas, eyes narrowed in anger, stood. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." His eyes narrowed. "You owe him your allegiance."

Chloe frowned.

_Allegiance_?

Boromir turned sharply, speaking in quiet disbelief. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and she felt all the color drain from her face as she turned to look at Aragorn.

_Isildur's heir_?

As in-as in future _king_?

It was all Chloe could do to keep from hyperventilating.

Oh god-oh _god!_

She had _so_ totally deluded herself with this infatuation!

"And _heir_ to the throne of Gondor." Legolas confirmed her inner questions.

She needed to sit down.

"Chloe?" Clark whispered to her, worried as she tightened her grip on his arm again.

She sensed Aragorn's gaze on her and yet she refused to look at him.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas." Aragorn spoke, asking his friend to sit down.

"Gondor _needs no_ King." Boromir hissed.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf broke into the argument Boromir and Legolas were just dying to have. "We cannot use the Ring."

Elrond nodded to the Wizard. "There is only one choice. It must be destroyed."

The Dwarf suddenly stood, seeming quite excited. "Then what are we waiting for?" He rushed forward, swinging his axe down on the Ring. His weapon shattered with a deafening crack, and the Dwarf fell backwards, staring in disbelief at the Ring...which was unharmed.

Frodo winced, clutching his forehead.

Gandalf watched him with concern.

"The Ring cannot be destroy, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond spoke to the Dwarf. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade." He sighed. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." His gaze swept the peoples once more. "One of you must do this."

Stunned silence engulfed the people as the council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread had descended on them.

Boromir finally addressed the council in a quiet voice, breaking the silence. "One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs." He frowned. "There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very _air_ you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with _ten thousand men_ could you do this." He shook his head. "It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas wanted to know, eyes narrowed. "The Ring _must_ be destroyed."

"And I supposed _you_ think you're the one to do it?" Gimli narrowed his eyes at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir questioned. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leapt to his feet, with much energy for such a tiny guy. "I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

A storm of argument erupted in the room.

There were angry faces, shaking fists, accusatory fingers being pointed all around.

Chloe was dizzy from the noise and chaos.

"This has got to stop." Clark frowned by her side. "How can they fight Sauron if they're fighting each other at the same time?"

"_Never trust an Elf!_" Gimli could be heard shouting.

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf tried to get them to see reason as he stood, trying to talk over their shouts and barely managing to. "While we bicker among ourselves Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

The shouts and accusations continued to fly.

Having had enough, Chloe used a trick Lois had showed her and brought her fingers to her mouth, letting out a whistle so loud it hurt everyone's ears...especially the Elves.

The arguing stopped as everyone covered their ears and turned to look at her.

"You're all so _sad_." She narrowed her eyes at them, letting go of Clark to take a couple of steps forwards. "You bicker like children, preferring to fight each other and bring up old prejudices because you're all afraid to deal with the issue at hand and find it easier, more comforting, to argue like you always have. I don't know if you all think that if you scream louder than the other the issue will go away, but you're all _fools_."

"Who do you think you-?" One of the Men interrupted.

"_Shut up_!" She turned and snapped at him, the fierceness in her voice stunning the man into silence. "Now sit your ass down and listen to me! All of you!"

No one was more surprised than her when they did as told.

Clark, on the other hand, just smirked in understanding at how unexpectedly scary the tiny blonde could be, since Chloe was quite used to doing this to the Justice League whenever they got too rowdy.

"_Thank you_." She cleared her throat, taking in a deep breath to try and figure out what the hell she was going to say now. "I know this is scary, and I know that you big He Men-Elves-Dwarves would all prefer to _die_ before admitting to being scared of something, but it _is_ scary, and you all feel it. So just be males and admit it. Being scared is smart and understandable. That's not being weak. So stop being so backwards, and stop concentrating on that. Concentrate on our mission here, people."

"She's right." Clark nodded, stepping forwards. "The Ring is here, Sauron is back, and that's the issue, not whether the Elves and Dwarves like each other or if Man thinks they've had the short stick this whole time by being closest to Mordor. The _real_ issue is that the Ring is here, and it needs to be destroyed, and someone here needs to get it done."

"And everyone's shitting their pants right now at the thought of having to do it, so they _try_ to hide their terror by lashing out at those around them to make _themselves_ look a little better." Chloe wasn't holding back, pissed at these great big males. "What you need to do is to stop bitching with each other, and get a goddamned plan. Because if you keep on pointing fingers and throwing accusations at each other, then Sauron's armies will have invaded your lands, destroyed your families, and killed every single one of you already. You've lost. A house divided is going to _fall_."

"I don't think _his_ armies are arguing amongst themselves like this in Mordor, I tell you that." Clark added. "They're working together and planning on how to destroy every good person and thing in Middle Earth."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded in agreement. "So, get your acts together or this will be the last Council of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth your world will _ever_ have."

Silence reigned.

Chloe took in a deep breath and tried to squish the sick feeling in her stomach that _one again_ she'd done something that women _just didn't do_ in this period of time.

Aragorn watched her with shocked pride, a small smile fighting its way on to his lips.

Legolas watched them with curiosity.

Elrond smiled openly and nodded. "Spoken like your mother."

Chloe turned to the Lord Elf, surprised.

Lord Elrond turned to the Council. "Before you stands Chloe daughter of Moira Lane, and a friend from the other world, Clark Kent."

There were loud whispers suddenly as everyone turned to look at Chloe in a new light.

"As everyone here does know, her mother was brought here by the Magics and Fate to help Isildur defeat Suaron, and now Chloe daughter of Lane, and Clark Kent, have been brought here as well." Elrond spoke.

"_Daughter of the legendary Moira Daughter of Lane_..."

"_She looks so young..."_

_ "It makes sense!"_

_ "It's a sign, a sign of what's to come."_

_ "We __**must**__ destroy the Ring!"_

"_With her mother's help we destroyed Sauron the first time."_

_ "It shows us our victory!"_

Chloe frowned at those whispers before clearing her throat. "I just want to say that Middle Earth is _not_ my home." The gazes of everyone was on her. "But I _will_ be accompanying the Ringbearer to Mordor."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"As will I." Clark announced.

There was silence as the people watched them.

No one was going to offer to be the Ringbearer.

They were all too afraid.

Frodo suddenly stood, speaking in a strong, clear voice. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor."

The silence reigned, shocked expression on everyone's faces.

"Two strangers whom this battle does not concern, and a hobbit, stand up for the people of Middle Earth when her own people run away with their tails between their legs." Gandalf stood and turned to the three. "I will help you, Frodo Baggins, as long as this burden is yours to bear. And I will lead you three to Mordor, to Mount Doom itself."

Chloe grinned. "That's a relief. I don't exactly know where Mordor is, much less _Mount Doom_. It would have been pretty awkward if we had to keep stopping and asking for directions."

The Wizard smiled in amusement.

Aragorn stood, coming towards them, "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." His gaze was on Chloe before turning to Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forwards. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli vowed.

Boromir looked at them all and then walked towards Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." He turned to look towards Elrond. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Chloe grinned, folding her arms over her chest. "Now, you see? _This_ is more like it."

"Here!" Someone that sounded _a lot_ like Sam yelled...before the hobbit popped up from behind a bush, where he'd been eavesdropping the whole time. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without _me_."

"No, indeed." Elrond raised an eyebrow, eyeing the hobbit curiously. "It is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep from chuckling.

Suddenly, Merry and Pippin jumped out from another bush, causing Elrond's eyes to widen as he realized just how far from secret this whole meeting had been.

"Oi!" Merry announced. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Chloe bit her lip harder.

"Anyway..." Pippin cleared his throat, puffing out his chest. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest..._thing_."

"Well, that rules _you_ out, Pip." Merry mumbled.

Chloe couldn't keep it anymore, she turned and hid her face in Clark's arm as her body shook with giggles.

Clark was grinning as well, moving so that his arm was around her shoulders and she was hiding her face in his side as she shook with laughter.

Neither noticed the increasingly dark look being sent their way by Aragorn.

And they didn't nothing the increasingly amused look on Legolas' face either.

Elrond surveyed the group thoughtfully. "Eleven companions...so be it." He cleared his voice before addressing the eleven. "You shall be the "Fellowship of the Ring"."

Clark leaned down to whisper to Chloe. "_Now the name of the first book makes more sense_."

She nodded, having to agree with that.

"_Great!_" Pippin grinned, before looking around curiously. "Where are we going?"

And with that Chloe had to hide her face in Clark's side again as she burst out laughing once more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Is it me, or am I sensing some jealousy on Aragorn's part concerning Smallville?" Lois asked, looking up from the book after reading about the Fellowship being formed.

"Seems that way to me." Oliver agreed. "And his friend, the Elf, seems to be getting an unholy amusement out of the whole situation."

"Well, Strider just doesn't seem like the type to get jealous, so that's probably why Legoland-I mean _Legolas_-is amused." Lois announced after a moment's thought, looking at the page as the words continued to burn. "Why does it keep telling us about others other than Chloe? As if I'm reading this to read about someone else."

"What's it saying?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Nothing interesting." Lois pouted. "Just that Frodo's uncle Bilbo is apparently in Rivendell, and is helping him pack for the journey and gives him this glowing sword-which sounds just as scary as glittering _vampires_-."

"Lois..." Oliver sighed.

"It's just _insane_, Oliver. The vampires _glitter_. Like they're covered in _diamonds_. _HOW_ can you be scared of vampires if you're wondering how much their skin is worth on the black market?"

Oliver eyed her in a worried fashion. "Only _you_ would wonder that, Lane."

She glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"If you dislike it so much stop going to see all the movies when they come out-on their _premiere_ nights." Oliver argued.

"But the actors are _hot_." Lois blinked, not exactly sure how he could ask her to miss that. "And that one buff actor goes around shirtless almost all the time."

"So you go to the movies-despite how much you hate them-to see the guys." Oliver needed to be sure he was understanding this correctly.

Lois frowned. "Doesn't everyone?"

Oliver sighed, lowering his forehead to the surface. "What else is the book saying, Lane?"

"Well," she looked down. "Apparently the glowing sword is named _Sting_, it was made by the Elves, and it glows blue when Orcs are close." She paused. "Okay, it sounds a little cooler now."

"See?" Oliver's voice was muffled since his forehead was still resting on the surface of the table. "You judge too quickly."

She ignored that. "Frodo also got a small shirt of close woven mail called Mithril, which Bilbo says is light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales."

"Sounds like something I should have for when the Green Arrow is on the prowl." Oliver decided, finally looking up. "Is that all?"

Lois shook her head. "Bilbo goes cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs when he sees the Ring on a chain around Frodo's throat, Frodo won't let him touch it, and the old fart cries."

Oliver frowned. "Never summarize anything again. Just stick to reading."

Lois frowned before blinking at the words burning onto the page. "Oh! Yay! It's back to Chloe now!"

Oliver sighed, returning his forehead to the table.

Thank god.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They left Rivendell Valley early in the morning, climbing the long, steep path out of the cloven vale of Rivendell, and by noon they'd reached Rough Country, which was south of Rivendell. The eleven trekked through a land of deep valleys and turbulent waters, the Misty Mountains rising sharply to their left. Chloe couldn't help but feel disappointed that the only _new_ people in the group were Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. It wasn't because she didn't think much of them, she was sure they were all great warriors and would make their Races proud. But there'd been _so many_ warriors in the council that she was disappointed only _three_ had been brave enough to step forwards and volunteer themselves.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days." Gandalf called from in front of the group. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

They continued trekking until they reached nightfall at the Eregion Hills, and made camp. Everyone was tired, Clark especially since he wasn't used to all of the walking, but the man was resilient, and had already established a rapport with most of the people in the group. It was that friendly farm boy inside of him that made it easy for everyone to like him. Things were a little strange between him and Aragorn, the Ranger being friendly and yet somewhat reserved, but Chloe didn't take any insult in that because Aragorn was that way with everyone new he encountered.

Given a few days, after he'd gotten some time to truly get to know Clark, he'd open up to him.

As Sam cooked dinner for everyone, Clark was getting lessons from Boromir on how to use the sword he'd been given.

Clark was not the most graceful person in the world, and it made Chloe feel better about how slow _her_ abilities with the sword had been.

Merry and Pippin crowded around Boromir and Clark, cheering them on, and getting Boromir to promise them in the morning to teach them how to use their tiny swords as well.

The Son of the Stewart of Gondor grinned brightly, obviously in his element as he nodded and continued to train Clark quite professionally yet nicely.

"Come on Clark! You can do it!" Chloe cheered as she saw Clark try to attack.

Since losing most of his powers, Clark _really_ needed to learn these things quickly.

Sensing a presence, Chloe looked up in time for Aragorn to sit down next to her, placing the most beautiful bow, and sheath full of quivers, on her lap.

"I promised you a new set in Rivendell." The Ranger announced softly.

"They're so _beautiful_ Aragorn." Chloe whispered, fingers tracing the intricate carvings in the bow with reverence before turning and smiling brightly at him. "_Thank you!"_ She was about to reach over and press a kiss to his cheek, which she suddenly realized she'd been doing a _lot_ lately, before the blonde looked down and cleared her throat. "Um, I mean..._you are too gracious...Your Highness_."

His face clouded and he looked away, disappointment ripe on his face.

Of course, she couldn't see it because she was too busy staring at her own feet, wondering just _how_ many laws of royal protocol she'd broken since she'd known him.

"I am _not_ king, milady." He spoke, tracing a figure on the on the ground with a stick.

"Why not?" She frowned, looking up at him.

He was silent.

She looked away. "I just-I want to _know_ about you, Aragorn."

He turned towards her. "What do you wish to know, My Lady?"

Chloe looked deep into his eyes. "Anything. _Everything_."

"Everything is a lot." He announced, slightly amused.

She smiled back, feeling more at ease.

Aragorn sighed. "I was named after my ancestor, Aragorn I, and was born on March 1 in 2931 of the Third Age. I am the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen. Through my ancestor Elendil, whom I'm told I closely resemble, I am a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond's Half-elven twin brother and the first king of Numenor."

"So you're actually related to Arwen." Chloe blinked in surprise.

"Very distantly, but yes." Aragorn nodded. "When I was two years old my father was killed while pursuing Orcs and I was fostered in Rivendell by Elrond." He sighed. "It was at the request of my mother that my lineage was to be kept a secret. She feared that I would be killed like my father and grandfather if my true identity as the descendant of Elendil, and Heir of Isildur, became known. So I was renamed _Estel_, which means _hope_ in Sindarin, and I wasn't told about my heritage until I came of age."

"So _that's_ why they call you Estel." Chloe whispered, her hand finding its way to his without even realizing.

He nodded, his gaze lowering to their joined hands as he tightened his hold. "Elrond finally revealed to me my true name and ancestry and delivered to me the shards of Elendil's sword Nasil, and also the Ring of Barahir, but he's withholding the Scepter of Annuminas until I 'come of right' to possess it."

Chloe remembered the shards that Boromir had been admiring.

They belonged to a mighty sword that by right belong to Aragorn, passed down to him by his ancestors.

She wondered why he'd never had it reforged to use.

Her gaze rested on the ring he always wore. "Is this the ring?"

He nodded.

"It suits you." She smiled, looking up at him.

He was watching her intently, his thumb caressing the skin of her hand.

Chloe suddenly found that she couldn't breathe, her heart throbbing loudly in her _throat_.

Legolas appeared at Aragorn's side, an amused expression on his face as he turned to look at Clark. "Someone needs to learn to control himself."

For some reason Aragorn looked down at his feet.

Chloe looked at Clark. "He's never had to face something like this before, he doesn't know what to do."

"Oh, it's obvious that he picked a challenge that might be a little too great for him to handle, but that might just be one of the things that attracts him the most. Then again, he seems to be getting a better _feel_ for it." Legolas chuckled. "This will be amusing to watch."

"_Daro i, Legolas_." Aragorn glared at his friend, telling him to 'stop it'.

Legolas turned to him with an amused expression. "Why do you seem so annoyed, Estel? I meant no offense to Clark."

Aragorn looked away.

Chloe eyed him curiously, a little confused.

"I need to speak with Gandalf." Aragorn stood and walked away.

Chloe watched him go before turning to narrowed eyes onto the Elf. "Why do I feel you two just had a completely different conversation than the one I just heard?"

"I am sure that is not so." He replied innocently, sitting by her side. "I see you favor the bow and arrow. So do my people."

Chloe smiled, looking at her bow. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Aragorn got it for me in Rivendell since I lost my old one."

Legolas watched her. "The words you and your friend spoke at the Council, they are words of people who have been in battle."

She paused, before nodding. "It's not like this, but Clark and I-and other friends-have been battling what you could call evil since we were in highschool."

"High school?" Legolas asked, not understanding the term.

She paused, trying to think of a way to put this. "It's where youth learn."

The Elf nodded, understanding.

"We've managed to stop about two or three Apocalypses together, and we know that more than anything, it doesn't matter how small the group is, as long as we're strong together, having each other's back, then we will win."

Legolas sent a curious look in Clark's direction.

"Food is ready!" Sam called, getting everyone's attention.

The group enjoyed their meal, spoke, and then they went to rest around the campfire. Aragorn took the first Watch of the night, and while Chloe had argued that she should be given a watch the males wouldn't let her. Apparently they were all horrified of the _thought_ of letting the female in their midst stand watch and not have the rest she needed, and she was grossly outnumbered, so giving a smirking Aragorn a glare she'd resigned herself to the happy fate of sleeping the whole night through.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of food being cooked, and to the sound of clashing swords, as Aragorn and Boromir gave Clark, Pippin and Merry sword lessons.

She yawned, stretching as the light of dawn crept across the sky.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin." Boromir was instructing. "On your toes. Good, very good. I want you to react, not think."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Sam mumbled from where he was cooking.

Chloe giggled, having heard that.

Frodo grinned as well, shaking his head.

"Move your feet." Boromir continued to instruct.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry praised.

"Thanks." Pippin grinned proudly.

Gimli watched them with amusement before turning to Gandalf. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round." He raised a bushy eyebrow. "Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Despite how promising this sounded, Gandalf clearly thought it was a bad idea.

Chloe wondered why.

"No, Gimli." The Wizard shook his head. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Standing, Chloe stretched and scratched her arm, looking around her.

She needed to use the bathroom.

The blonde looked around her, seeing some large, thick bushes a little distance away.

Before she would have been horrified having to use the bushes with so many men around, but she'd gotten used to it during her time with Aragorn, and had to feel proud at how much of an outdoorsy girl she'd become.

Yawning sleepily, Chloe made a slow trudge towards the bushes, trying to wake herself up.

Aragorn, having just finished showing Clark had to successfully parry and dodge, paused, noticing her, watching her curiously before realizing where she was going and looking away, granting her privacy.

Clark noticed this and smiled.

Boromir thrusted with his wooden stick, catching Pippin on the hand.

Pippin threw down his stick, kicked, and then _lunged_ at Boromir, tackling him to the ground, both laughing heartily, even when Merry joined in the battle.

Chloe was halfway to the bushes, still stretching and yawning every couple of seconds.

Legolas' eyes were fixed on a distant dark patch which darted about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.

"What's that?" Sam asked, noticing the Elf's gaze.

Everyone turned to look at where Sam was pointing.

Not Chloe though.

No.

She needed to use those bushes and nothing could sway her from her journey.

"Nothing." Gimli dismissed it. "Just a wisp of a cloud."

And yet Boromir's voice was worried. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"_Crebain from Dunland!" _Legolas called out.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered urgently.

Chloe finally turned, looking around her.

"Merry...Pippin...Sam!" Boromir called out urgently. "Take cover!"

Chloe looked up at the sky, where a regiment of large crows approached at great speed.

Gaze upwards, she was unprepared to be scooped up and she only managed to grab hold onto Aragorn's arms as he raced the rest of the way to the bushes and hurried lowered her. Pulling his hood on, Aragorn flipped Chloe onto her back and lowered himself over her, using his cloak (which blended in with the greenery around them) covered them both completely.

Above they could hear the sound of wings growing louder.

Chloe didn't notice, eyes wide and on Aragorn, sure she was giving away their hiding place just by the loudness of her beating heart.

His body was warm and hard and resting above her, on her, between her thighs.

His face was shadowed by the hood and so close to hers, their breaths mingling, growing deeper together.

It would have been so easy to just press up slightly and trace his lips with hers, to nibble and tease and...

It was getting harder to breathe.

A crow cawing above caused her to jerk slightly.

Aragorn closed his eyes tightly, lips parting as a hiss of pained pleasure escaped them.

Chloe's eyes widened as she felt the proof of his interest throb against her inner thigh, and she felt a strong, corresponding throb deep inside of her.

Her grip on his sleeves tightened.

He opened his eyes.

They were dark and hungry, nearly animalistic.

He was fighting for control.

She _loved_ it.

"They're gone." Gimli's voice announced with relief.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf spoke, voice worried. "The passage South is being watched."

Aragorn didn't move, his breathing heavy, his gaze on her face.

Chloe couldn't look away from him.

Didn't want to.

"Is everyone well?"

"Where is Aragorn?"

"And Chloe?"

Aragorn closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath before pulling away, wrapping his cloak firmly around him as he helped her up. "We are here." He quickly let go of Chloe once she was standing and stormed away.

She watched him go with disappointment, though the fact that he was limping slightly, clutching his cloak around him like a shield, gave her perverse amusement.

Legolas and Clark, who'd been watching more intently than the others, noticed this too and shared amused chuckles at the poor Ranger's expense.

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, the Wizard so caught up in the situation that he didn't notice what the Elf, the Metahuman, and the Alien had. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Fellowship clambered through rock and snow later that day while on the snowy mountainside. They were tired, the snow they trudged through making their journey all that more difficult, and Chloe had gone from being in the front of the pack with Gandalf and Legolas, to the middle of the pack with Clark, the hobbits, and Gimli, and now she found herself at the back with Aragorn and Boromir, who were keeping an eye on the rear and making sure that they wouldn't be attacked from behind, or followed.

"Are you in need of a rest, milady?" Boromir asked, sending her a concerned look. "I have witnessed myself that you are strong, but this has been a weary journey so far."

Chloe sent him a smile because he was being genuinely worried, and not sexist. "I'm fine. A little tired, true, but I can go on."

"My Lady is stronger than she appears." Aragorn announced by her side, gaze around them, alert. "She's become quite used to the life of a Ranger, and has borne everything with continuous loud complaints, but resilience nonetheless."

She laughed, slapping his arm for the complaints comment.

Aragorn sent her a teasing smile.

Boromir watched them with a frown. "You spent months in the wild with him? Just the two of you?" He paused. "Unchaperoned?"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, darkening dangerously. "Do you _dare_ question her virtue?"

"There's nothing to question." Chloe looked between them. "Boromir, Aragorn is trying to get used to this, but you haven't even been explained it so I'll tell you now. Where I come from, the world is _very_ different, as are the values and such. Women and men go around together, alone together, and no one bats an eyelash."

Boromir frowned deeper. "Surely this cannot be so. Propriety would dictate-."

"In my world, what I'm wearing now, this?" She motioned to her very attractive, yet completely covering outfit. "This is considered old-fashioned and if I went out like this I would be laughed at."

Aragorn frowned along with Boromir this time.

"Strider, the clothes I came in, _they_ were conservative for my time." She turned to him.

"But they were tight trousers and a tight, short-sleeved shirt that..." He cleared his throat, looking away. "Accentuated your bosom."

Boromir's eyes widened.

"And yet that was conservative." Chloe had decided that the only way to get over her fear of Aragorn's thoughts about her and her virtue, was to slowly ease him into just how un-virtuous her world was. "In my world, most women wear skirts this short" she motioned to high on her thigh. "And tight, sleeveless shirts that sometimes bare all the back and most of the front."

Boromir looked scandalized...and intrigued.

Aragorn just looked troubled. "And the men...do not mind...their wives displaying their bodies for other men?"

"Well, its more of a girlfriend thing. You see, in my world, marriage really isn't that big a thing." She flinched when she saw the disapproval deep in both Aragorn and Boromir's faces. "I mean, people still marry, but, uh, they don't-it isn't-." She gulped.

She needed to just come out and say that unlike here, women didn't stay virgins till marriage.

Well, most of them didn't.

She could do this.

She could so totally tell Aragorn this to his face, and when he asked the expected question, she'd look him in his eyes and answer him truthfully and without any shame.

She _could_.

Up ahead, Frodo slipped on some shale, and as he scrambled to his feet the Ring fell to the ground, gleaming in the snow.

Boromir reached down and picked it up by the chain.

Straightening, the Ring dangling before his eyes, Boromir seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power.

Aragorn warily approached Boromir.

The son of the Stewart of Gondor was motionless, staring at the Ring as if transfixed.

"Boromir?" Chloe asked, feeling just as wary as the Ranger.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir's voice was weird, his eyes unable to leave the Ring. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir." Aragorn spoke quietly, hand moving to his sword's hilt. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Suddenly Boromir snapped out of his trance and handed the Ring back to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not." He smiled at the hobbit, ruffling his hair, before walking up ahead of them.

Frodo hurried to go join Sam, Merry and Pippin, who'd been watching.

Aragorn unhanded his sword.

Chloe fell into step with Aragorn, eyeing Boromir (who'd gone a ways ahead of them) with slight worry. "What just happened to him?"

"The Ring calls to him, as it does with all of us." He answered, also eyeing Boromir.

"Calls to him?" Chloe made a face. "It has a voice?"

Aragorn turned to Chloe, confused. "Do you not feel it? The tug towards the Ring?"

She shook her head. "Not in the least bit. And I doubt Clark does either or he would have mentioned it to me."

"Maybe it is because you are not from this world." Aragorn announced after a moment's thought. "It is said that Moira daughter of Lane had a sort of immunity to the call of the Ring as well."

Chloe frowned, sending him a sideways glance. "I heard a couple of elves talking before we left Rivendell."

He tensed somewhat.

"They said that my mom was in love with your ancestor." She took great care as she trudged through the shin-deep snow.

"And he loved her." Aragorn finally answered, expression grim. "And yet the Ring called to him and he couldn't overpower it. The Ring overwhelmed him, his every desire...even the one he had for your mother."

Chloe frowned, not sure how she felt about this romantic tragedy. In one sense it was horrible to know that her mother had suffered, but in another sense Chloe herself would have never been born if things had ended up well with Moira and Isildur.

"I worry that his weakness may be mine as well." Aragorn surprised her by admitting.

Chloe turned to look at him, seeing the conflict and worry so obvious on his face and touched that he would share this with her. "Aragorn, you're the strongest, best man I know. The Ring might tempt you, it might even seek you out because of your connection to Isildur, but you are _not_ your ancestor. You're strong, and I _know_ that if the time comes and you're put to the test, that you will defeat it."

Aragorn was silent before finally turning to look at her. "You have such humbling faith in me, My Lady."

She just smiled at him and continued walking.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oliver was talking on the phone with Victor, and from the parts of the conversation Lois had caught, _no one_ had found anything on the time Moira was gone. All they knew was that she'd gone missing without a trace, and then reappeared weeks later. Oliver had also tried to get into contact with the doctor who'd been taking care of Moira until her death (Oliver having hired the doctor to care for Moira) but the man was completely incommunicado, and it was obviously stressing the billionaire _a lot_.

Lois looked away from where Oliver was complaining to Victor while looking out of the window, the girl's gaze going to the book. "What do you want you stupid piece of recycled tree?" She tapped the page impatiently. "Let me in."

Nothing happened.

It was obviously trying to screw with her patience.

"You think after all I paid him for all those years to take care of Moira that he'd have given me his apparently private number." Oliver snarled as he sat down next to Lois once more. "We need to talk to him. Moira might have told him important information during her moments of lucidity that he might have just thought were the ramblings of an insane woman."

"No use getting all bitchy about it. He'll call you when he gets the thousand plus messages you've left with his secretary." Lois shrugged, smiling at the drawing being burnt on the page of the Fellowship walking through snow, Chloe and Aragorn in the back in deep conversation. "Those two are just getting too adorable with each other."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What happened since I left?"

"Adorableness side, Aragorn pushed Chloe to the ground and pinned her to the grass with his own body. It was incredible. There were erections and hard breathing and everything." Lois grinned brightly. "It was like reading one of those erotic novelas but without the sex."

Oliver's eyesbrows had risen drastically high. "_He pushed her to the ground_?"

"Yeah, well, he _did_ kinda do it because they were hiding from some Whatzits from Whoville, but that doesn't count. They were on the ground, they were panting, and she was _totally_ contemplating bucking up against him just to get another reaction. I didn't need to read it in a book to know it, because I know my cousin's mind, and when she finally gets her head out of her job and instead on a guy, she gets dirty. I mean _dirty_. It makes _me_ want to applaud and take a notepad so I can take notes."

"Lane, do _not_ try to project your nymphomaniac ways on your cousin to make you feel better." Oliver scolded.

"I am _not_ projecting!" Lois exclaimed. "And I can prove it! Remember the one only Valentines Day we had together as a couple? That whole...thing...?"

Oh, he remembered the _thing_ alright.

The thing had probably been the most memorable 'thing' of his whole life.

In a good way.

"Yeah, well, Chloe told me how to do it."

Oliver nearly fell out of his chair.

He would never be able to look at Sidekick the same way ever again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Fellowship struggled through a blinding blizzard that'd come upon them all of a sudden as they climbed upwards towards the Pass of Caradhras. Everyone trudged through knee-deep snow, slowing them down, except for Legolas, who with his Elf-ness somehow managed to move lightly across the top of the snow.

He suddenly paused, looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes, before turning back to look at Gandalf, tone urgent. "There's a voice in the air."

"It's Saruman." Gandalf announced with great certainty.

Chloe shared a look with Clark, who'd fallen behind with her and Aragorn. "Well _that_ can't be good."

Thunder rumbled deafeningly in the sky above, and rock and shale fell down towards them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn yelled to the Wizard ahead of them. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf raised his staff, chanting into the wind. "_Losto Carahras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!_ Sleep Cradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath."

Saruman's voice strengthen, rolling past the Fellowship like thunder. A lightning crack exploded on the mountainside above them, and Chloe looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them. They threw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashed onto the narrow ledge. Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety, Clark and Boromir shielded the hobbits, Gimli struck his axe deep into the side of the cliff and held on with all his might, and Aragorn shielded Chloe as snow piled around them.

Within moment the pass was blocked, and the Fellowship was enveloped in snow.

"Are you well, My Lady?" Aragorn asked.

She nodded.

"Hobbitses!" Borormir called out as he and Clark frantically tried digging for the completely covered hobbits.

Aragorn hurriedly helped, and the four hobbits were pulled out, shivering, gasping for air, and fearful.

Boromir turned to Gandalf, voice urgent as he wiped some snow out of Pippin's hair. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

Gimli sputtered, spitting out snow that'd landed in his mouth. "We cannot pass _over_ the mountain. Let us go _under_ it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Chloe, having heard the conversation the Dwarf and Wizard had had in the morning, turned to look at Gandalf.

The Wizard had a concerned look on his face. "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo looked around, the weight of the decision obviously weighing heavily on him.

Merry and Pippin shivered in Boromir's arms, clinging to him for warmth.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo met his old friend's eye. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it."

They turned and made their way back, the journey long and tiresome. The hobbits were so worn out that Boromir, Clark, Aragorn and Legolas had to each carry one for at least part of the way, and by the time they finally reached the Moria Gate, it was already deep night. The Gate was directly below the great looming cliffs, and the only passage to it was a small path that was completely surrounded by dark water of a large lake.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli smiled.

Gandalf touched the smooth rock wall between two trees growing against the smooth rock of the cliff, and slowly, faint lines appeared like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone. "Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

A large moon rose over the mountains, the lines on the rock growing broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"It's so _beautiful_." Chloe whispered, careful as she made her way to Gandalf's side. "What does it say?"

"It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." The Wizard answered, gaze on the ancient letters.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry wanted to know curiously.

"It's quite simple." Gandalf announced with a confident smile. "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." The Wizard raised his arms and began with an incantation. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_

The cliff towered into the night, the wind blew cold, the Fellowship shivered...and the door stood fast.

Clark raised an eyebrow.

Gandalf blinked, and tried again.

Nothing.

He tried another incantation.

Nothing.

The Fellowship shared a look and looked around, deciding it was best if they got comfortable.

And it was a good thing too, because twenty minutes later Gandalf was still trying different incantations without any luck whatsoever.

Sam packed pots and pans at his feet, watching sadly as Aragorn un-saddled Bill the pony. They were letting the horses go back to Rivendell because Mines were no places for them. Roheryn had already been loosed and sent on his way with a swat to the rear, but Bill had taken a little longer because of the supplies he carried.

"Bye, Bill." Sam sighed.

"Go on, Bill, go on." Aragorn slapped Bill on the rump, the pony trotting off rapidly as the Ranger turned to the hobbit. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows his way home."

Sam nodded, but watched the pony until he disappeared into the darkness.

A splash caused them to look towards the water, seeing Merry and Pippin tossing stones into the lake, black rippling rings slowly fanning out.

Pippin was about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabbed his arm. "Do not disturb the water." The Ranger watched anxiously as the ripples appeared to grow, and he exchanged a look with Boromir. His hand crept towards his sword.

Gandalf gave up in despair, going to sit down besides Frodo.

Clark stood, brushing off the bottom of his trousers and going to the gate, looking at it curiously.

Chloe followed him. "What's on your mind?"

"I wonder if I'm strong enough to move this."

Chloe frowned. "You don't have your total strength back, Clark, and you know from experience that magic is a trump card for you. And this gate? It's _definitely_ magic."

"I know. But I still need to _try_." Clark frowned at her.

She stepped back and motioned for him to give it a whirl.

Taking in a deep breath, Clark went to it, but it was impossible. He just didn't have the strength he used to, and Chloe was right, magic was always a very big challenge for him. "There has to be _something_ we can do to get this thing to open!"

Chloe sighed, leaning with her back against the wall, folding her arms over her chest. "Unless you know the secret password we're not going anywhere."

"Speak friend and enter." Clark looked up at the Elvish inscription, face made up in concentration, before he blinked. "What if it's not a secret password, but a riddle?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said you knew basic Elvish, right?" Clark asked, turning to look at her as she nodded. "So what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Uh..._Mellon_." Chloe replied after a moment's thought, and then she shrieked as the rock behind her suddenly divided into two doors swinging open, and she fell into the darkness inside of the mines which was a blackness deeper than the night.

"_Chloe_!_" _Clark called in worry, hurrying inside next to her, somehow making her outline in the darkness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She whimpered as he helped her to her feet.

The Fellowship entered the blackness with them, stepping warily into the darkness of Moria, which so far seemed like a dank cavern with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain.

"My Lady?" Aragorn reached her side, eyeing her in the very weak light, worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. A little bruised, but fine."

"How did you open the gates?" Gandalf asked, confused. "What incantation did you use?"

"None." Clark answered with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "We just said the Elvish word for _friend_."

Legolas smiled slightly, impressed.

Gandalf blinked.

Gimli was in his on little world, looking up at Legolas. "So, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone." He puffed his chest out in pride. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine." He snorted. "A _Mine_!"

A glow from Gandalf's staff suddenly lit the chamber...and the Fellowship recoiled in horror at what they were now able to see.

Many Dwarf skeletons were strewn about, clearly the dead of some old battle...the rusting armor and shields peppered with arrows and axes.

Boromir took a step back, voice grim. "This is no mine...it's a _tomb_!"

"Oh...no...no...no...!" Gimli looked around him in horror.

Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton. "Goblins."

That one word was strong enough for the Fellowship to draw their swords and begin backing away, towards the entrance, pushing the hobbits behind them in an attempt to protect them should any goblin attack from the front.

Chloe looked down where she'd fallen, wincing when she'd realized that she'd fallen on one of the skeletons. That was something she'd be having nightmares of for nights to come.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir hissed. "We should never have come here."

Behind them a scream echoed, and they turned to see Frodo clawing at the ground, a long, sinuous tentacle wrapped around the hobbit's ankle, dragging him towards the lake.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam screamed.

As one, Aragorn and Boromir rushed forwards, the Ranger pulling out his sword and severing the tentacle holding Frodo, pulling him to safety while Boromir hacked at the other writhing limbs.

"Oh my _god_." Clark whispered in horror as twenty more tentacles rippled out of the lake in fury.

Chloe raised her bow and lifted an arrow from her sheathed, taking aim and shooting at the tentacles that'd been about to slam into Boromir.

The dark water boiled and moved violent as suddenly the hideous beast the tentacles belong to surfaced, lashing out at the Fellowship.

One of Legolas's arrows impaled the tentacle aiming for Sam.

Another tentacle swept towards Merry and Pippin, the hobbits crouching and raising their hands to try and shield themselves from the blow, when suddenly Clark was there, grabbing the tentacle with a grunt and using his strength to keep the monster's tentacle in his grip and shake the creature somewhat, leaving it confused and slightly disoriented.

Legolas watched this with wide eyes.

Gimli hacked away at the tentacles close to him, taking out his anger on what had happened to his kinsmen on the beast.

Again the creature made a grab for Frodo, but Chloe's arrow pierced the tentacles, causing them to withdraw.

So preoccupied with this, Chloe failed to notice the tentacle swinging towards her until her bow had been flung out of her hands and the sheath of arrows landed on the ground. She turned towards the tentacle and gave a scream as it slammed into her, the force of the blow sending her flying deep into the water. The blonde tried to surface but a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her deeper into the water, her scream nothing but bubbles.

The creature submerged itself once more, dragging her deeper and deeper into the lake's depths.

All around Chloe things were flickering in and out, from the lack of oxygen, as she clawed at the tentacle wrapped around her. The creature tightened its hold, trying to crush her, and all of a sudden she was hallucinating again.

Everything was fog, vague shadows and outlines, and the webs covering the side of her body throbbed viciously as suddenly Chloe's fingers broke through the flesh of the tentacle and the creature shrieked soundless bubbles.

Chloe watched, eyes wide, as black, purple weblike patterns emerged from where she had her fingers deep into the tentacles. The weblike design quickly crawled over the tentacle, taking it over, and the bubbles of the shriek were more furious as Chloe found herself being swung around violently.

She deepened her grip.

The bubbles grew so thick that she couldn't see the face of the creature anymore.

Suddenly a blade came down on the tentacle holding her, breaking into the hallucination, and everything was color again, the fog lifted.

Chloe looked up, eyes wide to see Aragorn.

He'd dove in after her.

Despite the resistance the water must have been giving him, Aragorn brought his blade down on the tentacle once more, and the creature let go of her, writhing violently, its own blood darkening the water.

Together they swam to the surface, gasping in desperate gulps of air, before making a mad dash towards the shore as tentacles shot up once more, slamming down on the water around them.

"Hurry!" Frodo yelled. "_Hurry_!"

Clark and Legolas waded knee deep into the water and pulled their best friends out of the water.

One tentacle slammed down next to where Chloe was, and before it rose again to slam down she noticed that it was slowly being covered in the weblike designs...and that it wasn't the tentacle that'd wrapped around her.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

The Fellowship hurriedly retreated into the Moira Chamber just as many coiling arms seized the large doors. With a shattering echo, the creature ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face, and within seconds, tons of rocks sealed the doorway, throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness.

A faint light rose from Gandalf's staff, throwing a creepy glow across the old wizard's face.

Chloe collapsed to the ground, tired and ribs hurting her.

"My Lady, are you hurt?" Aragorn asked, kneeling before her, hands on her face, neck, shoulders and back. "Are you injured? Can you walk?"

"I'm-winded, but fine." She breathed, bringing a hand to her still throbbing side, a little scared but determined not to show it. But she couldn't keep the hiss silent as she tightened her hold on her side.

Aragorn's gaze went to where she was holding, and even in the half-light she could see those orbs darkening in understanding.

He didn't say anything, only lay his hand carefully onto her side, feeling the throbbing of the webs that covered the left side of her body from her lower hip to the underswell of her breast.

Chloe hissed softly, gaze worried as it rose to meet his.

Even while covered mostly in shadow, the worry was obvious on his face as he kept his hand on her, feeling the vicious throbs.

"Since when?" He whispered, the others talking to Gandalf, while Legolas and Clark held back, worried and confused as to the ominous expression on their friends faces, but knowing that this was a private moment.

"Since I was submerged." She whispered back.

"Not before?" He asked.

Chloe knew what he was asking.

He was asking if she'd been hiding things from him again.

"No." She promised, shaking her head. "Only after I was submerged. It's been dead since we left Rivendell until that creature pulled me under. I swear."

The Ranger nodded, believing her.

It was one of those things she loved about him.

"It's growing softer." Aragorn noted, feeling the throbbing dying.

Chloe nodded, placing her hand on his. "I'm fine."

His gaze went to their hands, his fingers lacing through hers.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf's voice was grim, everyone's gaze on him but Aragorn and Chloe. "Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Chloe squeezed Aragorn's hand.

He squeezed back and nodded, helping her to her feet once the throbbing in her side had stopped.

"Chloe." Pippin appeared out of seemingly nowhere, thrusting her bow between her and Aragorn. "We picked them up for you."

Merry appeared with her sheath filled with arrows. "Thought you might forget them in the choas."

"_Guys_, thank you." Chloe smiled, reaching down to kiss their cheeks as she reached for her belongings. "I would have been depressed if I'd lost them."

Merry and Pippin were bright red and visibly content.

Aragorn looked amused.

"It's a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf sighed, voice ominous, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Call me the moment you have an update. Thank you." Oliver smiled, turning to Lois as he got off the phone. "They've gotten a lead on Zantanna and are closing in on her as we speak."

"You make it sound like she's a cat and they're rabid dogs." Lois mumbled, coming back from her bathroom break. "Has the delivery guy arrived yet?"

"Yeah." Oliver motioned to the bags of chinese food on the table next to the book.

"Good." Lois smiled, going towards the food. "Are they on day four yet?"

Oliver nodded, a frown on his face, thinking of the Fellowship deep within the belly of Moria. "So far they've gone undetected, but I'm worried."

"Why?" Lois asked, looking up from the container with her food.

"Any good writer would have written a confrontation between heroes and villains in that sort of situation." Oliver replied, visibly worried. "I think something _really_ bad is going to happen."

"Great." Lois sat down with a sigh. "You just _had_ to jinx them."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd managed to spend four days in the deep darkness of Moria without coming across its monstrous occupants, and as they followed Gandalf towards where the exit should be, Chloe couldn't wait to see the sunlight again. Four days of darkness was like an eternity without sun, and she hadn't realized just how much she enjoyed the light. Not only that, but cut off from the sunlight like this, Clark was completely human, and it left him vulnerable, so Chloe was worrying even more. She was used to her friend being invulnerable, she _liked_ him being nearly indestructible, and the thought that he was just as vulnerable to attack as the rest of them (but with less training on how to protect himself) kept her from sleeping.

She'd shared this with Legolas on the first 'night' in Moria, and the Elf had laid a hand on her shoulder and told her not to fear. Ever since then the Elf had been teaching Clark silently. There was a little swordplay, yes, but mostly he was teaching him how to read tracks and such, and not only did it keep Clark entertained and more in the loop, but it made him feel less useless and didn't give him time to worry.

Sadly, Chloe found more than enough time to worry, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

At least the webs that covered her side were motionless. They hadn't throbbed since the encounter with the tentacled beast at the Gate, and while that made her feel relief, she was also filled with dread because it meant that it was only sleeping. The Elven magic hadn't truly cured the Nazgul poison inside of her, it'd probably been in her way too long, and Chloe could only guess that in a way to try and contain it her power had melded with the poison, making it a part of her so that it wouldn't kill her-or make her a Wraith.

But what if the poison ended up overpowering her healing power completely?

What if the webs-the vines-covered her whole body and face, deforming her?

She flinched at the thought.

Somehow that seemed worse than dying to her-living with such deformity.

It was vain and stupid of her, but she was a woman, and what female wanted to live with such visible deformations?

Especially if it was on the face?

Chloe gulped.

They continued up a steep stair, passing through a Dwarf cemetery.

The graves were despoiled, Dwarf skeletons strewn about while Goblin graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood.

The atmosphere was understandably sinister.

Merry and Pippin hung around Boromir, obviously feeling safe next to the son of the Stewart of Gondor.

Chloe smiled at the handsome Man.

Boromir was surprisingly fond of the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, having taken them under his wing fatherly.

It was really sweet.

Boromir must have sensed her looking at him, because he looked in her direction and smiled.

She smiled back.

Merry and Pippin eyed each other oddly.

Up ahead, Gandalf stopped, frowning.

The path before them split into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf frowned, eyeing the tunnels warily.

"It irks me that I cannot be of any help." Gimli grumbled at Gandalf's side. "The last time I was in Balin's home I was a wee thing, and I cannot remember a thing but the glorious banquets!"

Gandalf patted Gimli's shoulder, eyes on the tunnels, before he sat down facing them.

The Fellowship shared nervous expressions before taking the opportunity to sit as well, leaving Gandalf to remember which tunnel they were supposed to be taking.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"No. I don't think we are." Merry shook his head. "Shhhhh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!" Pippin whispered urgently.

"What?" Merry turned to Pippin, a little worried.

Pippin pouted. "I'm _hungry_."

Chloe couldn't keep the snort of amusement silent.

Pippin and his bottomless stomach.

Boromir smiled, amused as well, ruffling Pippin's hair affectionately.

Chloe wondered if Boromir had children.

He would make a wonderful father.

Shaking her head, Chloe stood and unsheathed the sword at her hip.

The thing was still too heavy for her to hold it comfortably, but at least she was able to hold it properly now.

For the last couple of nights she'd been having nightmares of the encounter with the Witch King, remembering just how easily she'd been defeated, remembering the feel of the blade piercing her skin all the way to the hilt.

She never wanted to go through that again.

Ever.

So if anything got close enough that arrows weren't useful, she wanted to at _least_ give a decent fight.

Chloe went through the movements Aragorn kept trying to teach her, and she knew that she messed up on more than one of them, but the fact that she was realizing _when_ she was making mistakes was an improvement.

"You're leaving your left side open." Boromir offered his expertise after watching her for a couple of minutes.

"Oh?" She turned to him, waiting for more, for instructions on what to do to change that.

Boromir nodded, pushing up as he went behind her, arms going around her body to position her better.

Chloe's eyes widened.

She hadn't realized that this 'tactic' was used in Middle Earth too.

Aragorn sure as hell hadn't gone all "Sexy Instructor" on her while teaching her the basics.

"Position your body like this..." Boromir began. "Your hips..." He then froze, going stiff.

Chloe frowned, wondering what had happened. "Boromir?"

"Remove yourself from her person. _Now_." Aragorn's voice was deadly.

Chloe turned and her eyes widened when she realized that the reason Boromir had frozen was because the tip of Aragorn's blade was digging menacingly into his back.

"_N'ndengina ho,_ Aragorn." Legolas frowned, standing from where he'd been showing Clark Goblin tracks.

"He's not going to _kill_ him!" Chloe snapped, having understood that. "_Aragorn!_ What is _wrong_ with you?"

Aragorn's blade was still pressed warningly into Boromir's back. "He was showing you grave disrespect, _Lirimaer_."

And there he went calling her things she couldn't understand again. "No, Aragorn, he _wasn't_. He was trying to _help_ me."

"He put his hands on you." Aragorn appeared very unforgiving about this.

Chloe sighed, fighting with annoyance and endearment. "Aragorn. _Please_ put the blade away..." she paused, clearing her throat. "_Aratoamin_."

Legolas turned to look at Chloe, impressed and amused.

Clark frowned, confused, whispering a question to the Elf.

Legolas turned the Alien and whispered back the answer.

Clark snorted in amusement, eyes twinkling with teasing mischief.

Chloe didn't notice this, instead looking at the Ranger in nervousness.

Aragorn's eyes were wide and on her as he lowered his blade harmlessly. "Your...champion?"

She grinned, realizing that while this was as awkward as she'd imagined it, his reaction was also kinda cute. "Arwen _said_ you would like it if I called you that once in a while."

Legolas chuckled, already sensing the dark situation defused.

Aragorn just continued to look at Chloe.

Boromir sighed and sat down between the hobbits.

Suddenly Gandalf stood, having completely ignored the situation behind him.

"Ah! It's that way!" He pointed to the right hand tunnel as the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

Merry sighed, relieved. "He's remembered!"

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there." Gandalf admitted with amusement. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, _always_ follow your nose!"

The hobbits chuckled, sticking close to the Wizard as he entered the tunnel, his staff casting the eerie light that they'd gotten used to these last days in the darkness.

Boromir and Gimli followed after the hobbits.

Legolas joined.

Clark was about to do as well before he stopped next to Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "Your _champion_?" He asked, unable to keep the teasing smile off of his face. "I've saved your life a million times and _I_ never got called that."

"_Clark_." Chloe growled in embarrassment, swatting at him yet missing as the alien chuckled and raced ahead.

Feeling Aragorn's gaze on her, she cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. "What does _Lirimaer_ mean?"

He paused, before giving her a small smile. "It means _lovely one_."

And with that he joined the others.

Chloe watched him go, eyes wide and blush darkening her cheeks, before a smile tilted her lips and she hurried after him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"He finally told her!" Lois squealed, pumping her fist in the air in victory. "Finally! He's cluing her in on the fact that he's hot for her tamales!"

"Well it _was_ about time that he started letting her in on the fact that he likes her." Oliver had to agree, watching the drawing of Aragorn with his sword drawn against Boromir's back, and Chloe looking on in shock, as it burnt onto the page. In the picture the only one who wasn't watching in worry was Gandalf, because the Wizard had his back to them and was lost in his own little world.

"Chloe's milkshake brings Aragorn to the yard, and he's like, 'I love you _Lirimaer_'. That's right, his _Lirimaer_, you could try for her, but he'll leave you in tears." Lois sang in hyper tones, bouncing up and down on her chair.

"Lane, _please_. If _Chloe_ isn't this exuberant about it, you have no excuse to be."

"Oh _shut up_ Oliver." Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know how _long_ its been since my cousin has had a _genuinely nice_ guy like her? Huh? Its been _ages_! She's always gotten the short stick in love and so _what_ if this dude is a story book character? He's got looks. He's got money. And most of all, he's got _great taste!"_

Oliver sighed. "Lois. It's not a good thing for Chloe to fall in love with him."

"And _why not_?" The brunette wanted to know, eyes narrowed, looking ready to scratch him for suggesting such a thing.

"You've said so yourself, Lois." Oliver's gaze lowered to the drawing. "Most probably when Chloe finishes what she's supposed to do in Middle Earth, she's going to be sent back here. And what happens to her then if she's in love with Strider? She'll be unable to be with him, she'll be broken hearted, and she'll have to read about him getting married to someone else and having children and all that."

Lois suddenly deflated, expression grim. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, you should." Oliver frowned.

Lois' gaze went to the picture, extremely troubled. "Oh, _Baby Cuz_..."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

While passing under an arched doorway into a black and empty space, Gandalf paused.

"Let me risk a little more light." The Wizard tapped his staff, and for a brief moment a light blazed like a silent flash of lightning, causing great shadows to spring up and flee. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Frodo gasped at the brief sight of a vast roof far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone.

Before them stretched a huge empty hall with black walls, and polished smooth as glass.

"_Wow_..." Clark whispered, turning around slowly to get a good view of everything.

Ahead of them a wooden door had been smashed, black arrows embedded in the timbers, two Goblin skeletons in the doorway.

Gimli gasped and rushed forwards.

"_Gilmi!_" Gandalf hissed.

The Dwarf ignored the Wizard, rushing into another vast empty chamber, lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight beaming in from a small hole near the roof. The Fellowship followed, flinching as they saw Dwarf and Goblin skeletons piled high.

In the far corner sat a stone walled well.

A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. It was a single oblong block, about four feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone.

Gimli fell to his knees. "_No...no...oh, no!_" He brought his hands to his face, unable to hide his sobs.

Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab. "Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "He is dead then. It is as I had feared."

The Wizard carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It had been slashed and stabbed, and appeared to be covered in dried blood.

The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.

Chloe looked all around her, feeling sick at the stench of death that stuck to every surface of this room.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, his whisper urgent. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Aragorn nodded his agreement.

Gandalf's voice caught their attention as he read from the book. "They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall. We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming."

Chloe felt shivers of dread racing up and down her body, giving a little jump when she sensed someone behind her, closing her eyes in relief when she realized it was only Clark.

Also unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously. He stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in.

It was only thanks to Merry's fast reflexes that he was able to catch Pip before he too fell into the well.

The Fellowship froze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clattered down into the deep well, echoing loudly.

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked down, chastened.

"He didn't mean to do that." Clark narrowed his eyes on the Wizard. "People make mistakes. You don't have to be so harsh with him."

Everyone fell silent, waiting, hoping.

Suddenly a low rolling boom rose from the depth below, growing louder.

Boom.

Boom.

It was as if the caverns of Moria had suddenly turned into a vast drum.

A great horn blasted nearby, and answering horns could be heard, as well as running feet, and harsh cries.

Sam's gaze went to Frodo's belt. "Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looked down, finally noticing the cold blue glow emanating from Sting's scabbard. The hobbit drew the sword and stared at its glowing blade.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed urgently.

Aragorn turned to the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

The Ranger and the Son of the Stewart of Gondor raced to the doors, and slammed them shut.

Boromir turned to Aragorn with shocked eyes as they wedged the doors closed. "They have a cave troll!"

Clark drew his sword, looking very worried and not even sure if he was holding the blade right.

Chloe noticed in approval that he was, before drawing her bow and an arrow from her sheath, positioning the arrow on the bow and aiming it towards the doors.

Gimli snatched up two rusty Dwarf axes and leapt onto his cousin's tomb. "Let them come!" He yelled loudly. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Something banged against the door.

Chloe took in a deep breath as Boromir and Aragorn reached their sides.

She tried controlling her breathing, tried being calm.

But she was scared.

Another loud bang shook the door.

Her hands trembled slightly.

_GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!_ She narrowed her eyes. _MY HANDS __**CANNOT**__ WAVER!_

Other than Legolas, she was the only archer, the one who needed to thin down the amount of creatures that reached their sword-baring loved ones. She couldn't miss. Her aim _had_ to be true.

Taking in a deep, Chloe finally got control over herself.

Suddenly the door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty Goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a large monster that could only be a cave troll.

Chloe and Legolas immediately let their arrows fly, both having aimed for the throats, as they weren't covered in any sort of armor, and both arrows finding their true targets. The archers exchanged smiles and continued to let their deadly, accurate arrows fly, trying to shield the hobbits and help their friends.

Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his axes into two Goblin helmets.

Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords, swinging back and forth, slicing at those getting close to the hobbits.

A Goblin swung at Clark, and he dodged the blow, bringing his sword up. Their blades clashed loudly, and Clark stumbled a time or two, but during one of the stumbles he confused the Goblin and managed to ram the sword into his face.

Gandalf joined the fray, carrying his own sword.

The cave troll swept his spear at Aragorn, who stumbled backwards. The huge spear descended for a killing blow, when suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll. It reared back, spewing green blood.

Chloe decided she was going to kiss Boromir when this was all over.

Clark kicked a Goblin into another, the first Goblin impaling itself on the second's sword.

Sam was backed up against a wall, a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a Goblin with the saucepan.

Chloe blinked, watching as the Goblin keeled over.

Sam looked just as shocked, before walloping another Goblin, watching as it too, dropped.

The hobbit grinned brightly. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

As the Goblins got closer, Chloe climbed up onto a ledge and continued firing.

Suddenly the cave troll lunged forwards, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear

"Aragorn!" Frodo screamed in pain. "_Aragorn!_"

Sam screamed as his friend was lifted off off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.

"_Frodo_!" Aragorn yelled in shock and horror.

Chloe nearly fell off the ledge, her stomach plummeting to her toes. "_No_."

As they gazed at their fallen comrade, the hobbits went crazy. Sam slashed at the cave troll's knee, bringing him down, Merry and Pippin jumped on him, slamming their fists into its face, and Legolas fired an arrow that lodged itself into the troll's throat.

Slowly, the large creature toppled onto its back, dead.

Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side as he lay on the ground, lifeless.

Chloe looked towards the door, not seeing any Goblin, but not looking away just in case another should come.

Of course, she wouldn't admit that the real reason she kept guard while everyone rushed to Frodo was because she wouldn't be able to handle seeing the hobbit dead.

She just _couldn't_.

Chloe blinked away tears and took in a deep breath.

"He's alive!" Sam cried out in relief.

Chloe turned hastily to look at the others, as Frodo sat up, taking a large breath.

"I'm alright." The hobbit finally announced shakily. "I'm not hurt."

The blonde closed her eyes in earth-shattering relief.

"You should be _dead_." Aragorn whispered in shock. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf wisely announced.

Chloe jumped down from the ledge as Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a chain mail beneath it. The Troll's spear hadn't been able to pierce the chainmail he wore.

"Mithril!" Gimli announced, apparently recognizing it. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

And yet their celebration was cut short as suddenly the sound of drums rang out again, sending cold shivers down their spines.

Gandalf turned to them. "To the bride of Khazad-dum! _Hurry_!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Ouch!" Oliver rubbed his arm. "What was _that_ for?"

Lois Lane, attacker, glared at him. "You _did_ jinx them!"

Oliver continued to rub his arm. "I did _not_. I'm sure that that was written into the original. As someone who actually _reads_ books, I could just predict that it was going to happen."

Lois glared at him darker. "Its things like this that ended our relationship you know."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Call see if your boys have heard from Zantanna yet." Lois ordered, shooing him away from the table with a dismissive hand gesture. "We need to get into this story pronto."

"What made you want to go in more. The Goblins or the Cave Troll?" Oliver asked drolly.

"_Git_." Lois snapped.

He sighed and got up, reaching for his cellular.

Lois turned a worried look at the book.

Things were looking ominously for her baby cousin and the Fellowship.

"_Let. Me. In!_"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Gandalf led the Fellowship rapidly into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber.

"This way!"

The hurried towards a distance door as Goblins started scuttling down the pillars behind them like cockroaches.

Chloe looked up with horror as the overwhelming Goblin army rushed towards them.

There was no way that they'd be able to fight them all off.

They were going to die.

Aragorn's hand found hers and held tight.

She looked up at him as the Goblins surrounded them, their evil faces sneering victoriously at them.

Chloe closed her eyes and hid her face in Aragorn's sleeve.

They were going to die.

_She_ was going to die.

And not only would she die, but she would have never kissed Aragorn.

Chloe breathed in his scent, body shaking.

She didn't want to die not ever knowing what it felt like.

Opening her eyes, Chloe turned and grabbed the front of Aragorn's shirt, bringing the unsuspecting Ranger down to her height as she raised on her tip toes and kissed him. Her lips moved over his shocked ones, and despite the fact that they were frozen and not responding, she deepened the kiss, tilting her head sideways and pressing up harder on her tiptoes.

Suddenly his arm went around her and pulled her tight to him, and his lips moved desperately over hers as well.

_Wow_.

Her knees went weak at the electricity racing up and down her body as he took the kiss even deeper, tightening his hold on her and keeping her steady.

If they were going to die, this was as good a way as any.

Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air, and fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casting eerie shadows.

Chloe and Aragorn pulled away to see the Goblins freeze.

The creatures backed away fearfully from the approaching evil, melting into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, worry in his voice.

It was completely understandable.

If that army of Goblins had been terrified, then whatever else was in Moria was _evil_.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall as the ground shook and an unearthly sound rumbled around them.

"A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf whispered, the fear obvious on his face. "This for is beyond any of you!" He suddenly yelled quickly. "Run! Quickly!"

They raced after the Wizard through the pillars, finally making it to the Stairway of Khasad-dum, when suddenly the Balrog, a massive creature, rose from a chasm. It was a great forty foot man-beast with a mane of _flames_.

In one hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire, and in the other was a whip of many thongs.

Chloe paused on the stairway Aragorn was leading the Fellowship on, just to get a better look at the great beast.

Gandalf, now at the back of the group, leaned heavily on his staff. "Do not stop!"

Chloe, shook out of her shock, nodded.

Aragorn looked back at Gandalf, concerned.

"Lead them, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf ordered.

Aragorn hesitated.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

"Let me help you," Chloe placed an arm around the Wizard and helped him as they raced down the stairway.

Aragorn picked up Frodo and leapt across a gaping chasm on the narrow bridge, which spanned a bottomless pit.

"HURRY ACROSS!" Gandalf yelled to the others.

Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, racing across, the chasm too wide for hobbits with their short legs to ever make it across.

Clark picked up Sam and did the same, barely making it across as the piece he stepped on gave way seconds after he'd stepped more fully on the bridge.

The chasm on each side of the bridge was getting bigger.

Legolas made to throw Gimli across.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli announced proudly, batting away at the Elf's hands before taking in a deep breath and racing towards the chasm, throwing himself forwards. His legs, small and short, were unable to make the distance, and if it wasn't for Clark racing forwards and grabbing him by the beard, another Dwarf would have found his end in Moria.

"My beard!" Gimli cried, hanging by said beard. "Not the beard!"

Clark grunted as he pulled up the Dwarf and they both collapsed by the edge.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli and Clark both by the scruff of their necks and pulled them away from the ledge, where they were blocking the path of the others.

Legolas jumped to the other side easily.

Boromir led the hobbits down the other side of the bridge.

Chloe looked at the wide chasm and gulped.

"Go child." Gandalf whispered.

Nodding, Chloe took in a deep breath and jumped, barely making the edge, swinging wildly to try and get balance.

Aragorn reached for her and pulled her to him and safety.

She collided with his chest and breathed in relief.

Gandalf jumped the distance easily. "Fly!"

They nodded, and began racing down the bridge after the others.

No one noticed that Gandalf, the last, paused in the middle of the span, turning to face the rapidly approaching Balrog. In one hand the Wizard held his staff, and in the other, his sword.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled at the creature.

Chloe and the others, safely off the bridge, turned at the sound.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in alarm.

"I AM A SERVANT OF THE SECRET FIRE, WIELDER OF THE FLAME OF ANOR!" Gandalf yelled at the creature that towered fire over him. "THE DARK FIRE WILL NOT AVAIL YOU, FLAME OF UDUN!"

Chloe couldn't move, couldn't look away as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to full height, wings spreading from wall to wall.

Compared to this monster, Gandalf was only a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge.

"What's he doing?" She whispered in horror, taking a step towards the Wizard and the demon.

"GO BACK TO THE SHADOW!" Gandalf ordered.

The Balrog slashed the Wizard with its sword of flame, yet the Wizard blocked with his sword, a ringing clash echoing throughout the chambers as the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock.

"_**YOU SHALL NOT PASS**_!" Gandalf yelled, voice booming with authority.

The Balrog placed his other foot onto the bridge as Aragorn and Boromir raced forwards, swords drawn.

Gandalf yelled as he summoned up his last reserves of strength, thumping the bridge with his staff.

Suddenly a blinding sheet of white flame sprung up, and Gandalf's staff shattered as the bridge broke right at the Balrog's feet. The stone bridge under the monster dropped away into the gulf, and for a moment the great beast remained poised in the air...before suddenly plunging down.

Chloe bent on her knees in relief, breathing in and out before looking up at Gandalf and smiling.

Suddenly the whip of the Balroy lashed out and curled around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink.

The Wizard just managed to hang on by his fingertips.

"_GANDALF_!" Frodo screamed desperately from behind Chloe.

Gandalf looked at them, voice fierce. "Fly, you fools."

The Wizard then let go of his grip and fell away, following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss.

"NO!" Frodo cried out and made to try to go to the bridge, but Boromir scooped him up and carried him away despite his screaming and struggling.

"_Gandalf_." Aragorn whispered, face agonized as he backed away, shaking his head, unable to believe what his own eyes had seen.

Chloe didn't notice when he pulled her up and began hurrying her towards the archway that would lead to the outside.

She didn't notice anything.

She couldn't look away from the bridge.

_Gandalf_...

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Before you start bitching about the 'incompetence' of my people, Lane, I'll let you know that if Zantanna is busy and doesn't want to be found _no one_ will be able to find her so-." Oliver stopped in mid rant when he finally looked up. His heart fell to his stomach in fear at what he saw. "_Lois_?"

She sat there, looking down at the book, silent tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"_Lois_?" He squeaked, unable to breathe. Dear God. "Did something happen to Chloe and Clark?"

She shook her head, looking numb, not even moving to wipe her tears.

Despite the assurance that their friends were safe, Oliver was still scared as he went to the book and leaned over, reading.

In the middle of it he collapsed onto the chair, silent.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At the Dimroll Dale Door, the Great Eastern Gate, the Fellowship tumbled out of the darkness onto a grassy, sunlit hillside. And yet despite having wished to see the sunlight once more, they were blind to it, walking around like those dead. The hobbits fell slowly to the ground, sobbing desperately. Clark leaned against the door, breathing in and out, the sunlight bathing him and bringing more color to his pallid skin, and yet he looked as if he would throw up.

Chloe felt as if she was in a daze.

This couldn't have happened.

It-Gandalf couldn't be dead.

He couldn't.

Aragorn gazed at the hobbits before he turned to Legolas. "Legolas, get them up!"

Legolas looked numbly at Aragorn, as if not sure what he was hearing.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped, voice cracking with emotion.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn shook his head. "We must reach the wood of Lothlorien." He sighed, taking in a deep breath, trying to be strong for them. "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Clark, Gimli. Get them up." He turned to the small redhead of the group. "On your feet, Sam."

Chloe glanced towards Frodo, who was walking away, as if in a daze.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called, worried. "Frodo!"

The hobbits slowly turned, a look of numb shock on his devastated face.

Chloe's lip trembled and she bit down on it hard, the pain she felt enough to help her concentrate, to blink back the tears that pleaded to be released.

The Fellowship marched on towards Lothlorien, incomplete.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Everyone was numb as they ran. Their movements were mechanical, and they hadn't spoken a word since leaving the Gate of Moria. No one had to speak, they knew what was going through the other's mind. Gandalf. Their friend. Their mentor. He was dead. He'd died to save them.

Who else would die before this quest was over?

It'd only just begun!

They were so into their inner mourning that they could not enjoy the beauty of the forest they were in. They were blind to the grassy floor strewn with yellow flowers, blind to the roof of golden leaves above held up by silver pillars which were the huge trunks of the gray trees.

Gandalf was all that inhabited their minds.

"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli spoke, eyeing around him nervously. "They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of _terrible_ power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Legolas rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Clark looked from the Dwarf to the Elf and back, obviously wondering whether he should be wary or not.

"And they are never seen again!" Gimli was telling the hobbits in an ominous voice before puffing out his chest and snorting. "Well, here's _one_ Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." He pounded a fist to his chest. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly the shadows around them moved and everyone stopped as they found themselves surrounded by armed Elves, deadly arrows aimed at their heads.

Chloe turned her gaze towards Gimli. "What was that about eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox?"

The Dwarf colored visibly under his magnificent beard.

One of the Elves detaining them, a handsome man with flowing blonde hair, stepped forwards, eyeing Gimli with disdain. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Aragorn stepped forwards. "Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection."

Chloe blinked.

Haldir?

This was Arwen's fiance?

She eyed him with more interest before smiling.

_Meow_.

"Aragorn!" Gimli hissed from where he kept eyeing the arrow aimed at his head. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

Haldir raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." His gaze then turned and locked onto Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

Clark inched closer to Chloe and leaned towards her, whispering. "Do you think he realizes I'm wearing his boots?"

Having forgotten that, Chloe smiled for the first time since...

...well, Chloe smiled.

"If he does, he has a very good eye for detail." She murmured back as they were led through the forest before finally cresting onto a hilltop, where they gazed in wonderment at the vista spread before them.

Several miles towards the South, a large hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill rose many mighty Mallorn tress taller than any others, and nestled high in the crown of the Mallorns was a beautiful city that Chloe really couldn't find human words to describe. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sun, green, gold, and silver.

To the east of Caras Galaghon, the Woods of Lorien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. And before the river, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away it rose again like a dark and dreary wall.

The sun that shone on Lothlorien had no power to chase away the shadows that thrived beyond.

The Fellowship carried on, led by the warriors of Lothlorien, until they finally reached the city, and were taken to Lord Celebron's chambers in Caras Galadhon. Night had fallen upon them as they stepped onto a wide fleet filled with soft light. The walls were green and silver, the roof gold, and in its midst was the trunk of the mightiest Mallorn tree.

An Elven man stepped forwards to greet them. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood an Elven woman of deep gold hair, and timeless, unsurpassed beauty.

Aragorn had told Chloe about them.

They were Celeborn and Galadriel, Elrond's in laws, Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

And yet they looked no older than Elrond.

Celebron gazed hard on Aragorn. "Ten there are, yet eleven set out from Rivendell." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel gazed upon Frodo, before speaking softly. "...he has fallen into shadow." Her gaze went to Aragorn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true." Her eyes settled on Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Her gaze then spanned them all. "Tonight you will sleep in peace."

They led them to a pavilion set amongst the trees near the fountain, and the Fellowship laid on soft couches as Elves left food and wine for them.

Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above.

"It sounds so sad." Clark whispered, looking up at the sound.

"A lament for Gandalf..." Legolas answered sadly, gaze on his wine.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked softly.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas shook his head. "For me the grief is still too near."

Clark sighed and placed a comforting hand on the Elf's shoulder.

Boromir sat alone, and Aragorn approached him. "Take some rest. These borders as well protected.

Moonlight caught traces of tears on Boromir's face.

Aragorn sighed and knelt down beside him.

"I will find no rest here." Boromir confided softly. "I heard her voice inside my head...she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me: 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it...it is long since we had any hope." He looked up at Aragorn in despair. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right...and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He paused, eyes searching the Ranger's face. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and sliver, it's banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Chloe's heart ached as she heard the love for his home in Boromir's every word.

Aragorn nodded. "I have seen the White City...long ago."

Boromir must have sensed something in Aragorn's voice, must have heard the longing and love Chloe did when Aragorn spoke of Minas Tirith, and the son of the Stewart of Gondor took heart. "One day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call "the Lords of Gondor have returned"."

Aragorn returned Boromir's smile, only betraying his disquiet sadness when Boromir looked away.

But Chloe noticed, and she sighed.

She was still in that despondent mood later, after being escorted to her own room and having taken a bath, changing into an Elven gown while her ranger attire was being washed. The city might be beautiful, like a dream, but Chloe couldn't get the nightmare of seeing Gandalf disappearing into the bottomless pit out of her mind.

She kept replaying the Balrog's whip encircling Gandalf's knees, bringing him over the edge with it.

She wondered if the males, in their rooms, were having such a horrible night as she.

The blonde tossed and turned, she cried, and then when she had no more tears she stood.

Putting on her boots, the metahuman went to her door and opened it, gasping when Galadriel stood on the other side, waiting for her, as if she'd known that Chloe wouldn't be able to sleep the night and would choose to restlessly roam the halls instead.

"Lady Galadriel!" Chloe lowered her head.

"Accompany me, Chloe daughter of Moira." Galadriel began to move with an inhuman grace.

Chloe watched her go before hurrying behind her to catch up, lacking all the grace and finesse the Lady of the Elves possessed.

"I knew your mother, when she was amongst us." Galadriel surprised Chloe by saying as they walked side by side down the moonlit hall. "She was a good woman, of a kind heart and sharp wit. I enjoyed her conversations and company."

Chloe smiled sadly. "I wish I could have known this version of my mother, the one that everyone here talks about. But she left us when I was a child, and for years I thought she'd abandoned us because she didn't love us, but then I found out about her sickness and..."

"She was ill?"

Chloe nodded, wondering how to put this. "It was if her mind wasn't hers, it deteriorated. Sometimes I'd visit her and the whole time I'd speak to her, but she'd just be looking out of a window or something, not reacting to anything that I said."

"She heard you." Galadriel sounded sure of this. "A mother will always hear the voice of her child."

Chloe smiled sadly. "I liked to hope so myself."

"Moira of Lane has descended into the shadows."

Chloe nodded. "She died before I came here. It was actually her death that triggered my coming, in a way."

"It was always in your fate to come back to Middle Earth." Galadriel replied with assuredness, chin held high as she led Chloe out towards her private glade. "Aragorn spoke of your being infected with Nazgul poison, and that it has manifested itself physically on your body."

Chloe winced, remembering the spider-web patterns on the side of her body.

"I will examine it now."

There was no question.

Galadriel wasn't asking permission.

The blonde girl hesitated, quite repulsed with herself, but there was something in the Elf's eyes that had her undoing the top of her dress and shielded her breast with her arm as she let the dress fall to her hips.

The Elf frowned as she came closer, eyeing the markings. "I have never seen Nazgul poison manifest itself this way in an infected." She brought a finger to one of the tentacles. "Aragorn informs me that it throbs sometimes, as if it were alive?"

Chloe nodded. "When we were about to enter Moria, we were attacked by this tentacled beast. I-it dragged me under and I touched it and...it started screaming and being covered in things like this."

Galadriel stood straight once more.

"Can you-can you get rid of these things?" Chloe asked hopefully as she put back on the gown's top.

"I'm afraid that it will never be removed, even if you were to return to the other world." Galadriel shook her head. "It has become a part of you, Chloe daughter of Moira, and it is both a blessing and a curse. Much like the gift your mother carried."

Chloe looked up, shocked. "You know about my mother's meteor power?"

"The ability to control others by having a possession of theirs, yes." Galadriel nodded. "A powerful magic indeed, one that helped Isildur greatly during the first war, and yet it was the reason why she left him despite loving him with all her heart. She feared that if she were to stay with him, to be his now that he'd let the Ring corrupt him, that he would make her use her powers to control all."

Chloe looked away.

The more she heard of Moira and Isildur the more depressed and torn she felt.

Had her mother ever truly been happy with her father?

Or had Isildur always been on her mind...and in her heart?

"You love him, as your mother loved Isildur."

Chloe looked up, eyes wide. "_What_?"

"Your heart, your mind, it revolves around Estel." Galadriel cleared, worry on her features. "You are Moira's child, and he is Isildur's heir. If he were to keep the One Ring, if he were to show the same weaknesses of his ancestor, would you leave like your mother? Or would you use your power for him?"

Chloe frowned, chin raised. "Aragorn is not Isildur and I'm not my mother. Even if he's tempted, Aragorn would _never_ fall prey to the call, if only because he would not wish to put me in that situation. He's had _years_ of worry that he has the same weaknesses of Isildur, but even though I never knew the king, I know that Aragorn is a far stronger, nobler man than he was, and I have faith that he will be king and reign in fairness and with justice."

"You have great faith in him." Galadriel spoke softly. "But so did Moira in Isildur."

"Aragorn is _not_ Isildur!" Chloe snapped, and suddenly her side was hurting her, throbbing, and everything had descended into fog once more.

Except Galadriel.

The Elf was bright like a million lights, a thing of wonder in a land of shadows and mist.

Chloe gasped, taking a step back.

"You are seeing me in my form on the other side." Galadriel whispered in surprise. "The Nazgul poison has given you the ability to see the other side instead of killing you as it should have. _Why_?"

The fog was dense around her as Chloe held onto her fiercely throbbing side. "It can't kill me because I cannot die."

There was silence, and then the fog disappeared, and Chloe could see Galadriel in her earth-bound form once more.

"You are Immortal." Galadriel whispered. "_That_ is what I sensed in you...yet I thought it was the poison when Aragorn spoke to me in confidence out of worry for your well-being." She frowned. "_How_ are you Immortal?"

"The same thing that gave my mother her...ability to control others...gave me the ability to heal in such a way that even if I die, I come back to life." She winced. "Though I'm almost sure that if I'm eaten that will nullify any regenerative powers, so I guess I should say that _yes_ I _can die, _but it would be very hard to accomplish."

Galadriel watched her silently before motioning to a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree, on which sat a silver basin. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Chloe frowned, eyeing the basin with apprehension. "What will I see?"

Galadriel poured water into the basin from a silver jug, and a glow began to rise from the water. "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things...things that were...things that are...and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Chloe slowly stepped up to the pedestal and peered down into the glossy surface. The night sky was reflected into the water, when suddenly it began to change before her very eyes, changing into a scene that'd plagued her mind ever since she'd come to Middle Earth...

_ "Isildur." Moira whispered, tears in her eyes. "You cannot keep this. The Ring needs to be destroyed." She'd tried upon Mount Doom, she'd tried during the trip, and now that they were back, she tried once more, but just like times before, Isildur's heart was hardened towards the thought of doing what was right, and destroying the One Ring._

_ "Don't you see, my love?" Isildur turned towards her, smiling, wearing the Ring on the hand he reached for hers with. "With this Ring we will have dominion over all, and we will rule Middle Earth. With you by my side, and the Ring upon my finger, there will be none to stop me."_

_ "Rule by your-?" Moira stopped, hand to her heart. "Isildur, you are married, and you have four sons. What happened between us was wrong, it was condemnable. I could never-."_

_ "My wife will have her respect as King-Wife, but you shall be at my side as Royal Consort. You shall sit at my right hand." Isildur told her, eyes narrowed. "You are mine, I made you so and you accepted it that night. And even though it was only one night, I shall see to it that we are buried side by side in our old age."_

_ Moira shook her head, heart hurting her so badly as she pulled her hand from his before running away. She ignored his calls for her to return, and instead took flight to find Galadriel, who was waiting on her, ever knowing. "I must leave here."_

_ "What of the child?" Galadriel asked, hand resting on the mortal woman's flat stomach._

_ "We cannot stay." Moira shook her head, voice shaking as she cried. "I should never have come here. What good have I done? I took a man's heart from his wife...and the Ring was not destroyed."_

_ "The child belongs to Middle Earth." Galadriel spoke calmly, knowingly. "He or she is of this world, child of Isildur, should anything happen to his sons this child would be his heir."_

_ "__**No**__, Galadriel. __**No**__." Moira whimpered, collapsing onto Galadriel's chair. "We need to go home. __**Help**__ me go home."_

_ The Lady of the Elves eyed her friend with grim severity. "You are meant to stay here, to destroy the Ring. It is your destiny. You can convince Isildur if you stay. You just need __**time."**_

** "**_No." Moira wasn't listening. "I shouldn't be here. I want to go home, Galadriel. I want to leave __**now**__."_

_ "The Race of Man is selfish." Galadriel shook her head. "Selfish and stubborn."_

_ Moira reached for her hand. "But the Race of Elves are kind, and understanding."_

_ Galadriel sighed, a tired smile gracing her face. "I will miss you, Moira, daughter of Lane."_

With a cry, Chloe pushed herself away from the pedestal and collapsed onto the ground, legs numb beneath her. Her _whole body_ was numb, eyes wide in horror, as she shook her head.

No.

_No_!

That couldn't have truly happened!

She-she wasn't-she _refused_-!

Light instantly faded from the mirror.

"Moira only had one child." Galadriel spoke with certainty.

Chloe could only nod numbly.

"You are heiress of Isildur, the blood of Numenor, which has grown weak in the Man of this age, runs _strong_ in you. It can run strong again in your people through you." Galadriel spoke with strength and determination. "This is your _home_, this war is your own."

Chloe brought her hands to her face, shaking her head. "It _can't_ be."

Her mother wasn't an adulteress!

She wasn't!

She _couldn't_ have been!

"My father's name is Gabriel Sullivan, he's a manager of the Smallville Luthercorp Fertility Plant. He-."

"Your father is Isildur, son of Elendil. You belong to Middle Earth, and for that reason you were brought here in the time of its greatest need." Galadriel was shinning slightly. "Man must grow stronger while we fade, and you have been returned here so that it may be so. As Queen of Man, with the blood of Numenor strong in your veins, Man has hope of one day returning to its former greatness."

"Wait-hold your horses-_Queen_?" Chloe squeaked. "Are you-? You're not _serious_, are you? You-you _can't_ be serious!" She pushed herself to her feet, breathing in and out, in and out. "I was-I wasn't even supposed to _come here_, I-."

"You were never supposed to _leave_." Galadriel's voice was firm and dark. "You were meant to be in Middle Earth, daughter of Isildur."

"Don't call me that!" Chloe felt like she was going to faint, everything around her dizzy. She wanted her father, she wanted Lois. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sulli-mother would have told me-she-before she-she would have made sure that I-she _would have told me_!"

"Your mother was a brave woman when it came to facing almost certain death, but she was the greatest coward when it came to her heart." Galadriel's words were cruel despite being true. "She knew that you would return one day, that Fate would have you sit upon the throne as Queen of Man, as was the birthright she deprived you of."

"He had four sons...they would have hated me...and I would never have been Queen anyway." Chloe whispered, trying-trying to keep her voice was breaking. "She was thinking of me."

"She thought only of herself and her heartbreak." Galadriel corrected.

Chloe took in a deep breath, wiping at her moist eyes. "I can't believe this." She closed her eyes tightly. "Just when I _finally_ think I've found someone I end up discovering I'm the half sister of his great (times many) grandfather!" She covered her face and made a sound of despair. "_Why_ does this crap keep _happening_ to me?"

"You are related to his very distant _ancestor_, there is nothing wrong with your union." Galadriel declared.

"How many generations back are we talking about here?" Chloe asked, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't." She looked up at Galadriel. "I'm here to help destroy the Ring, and maybe even to help Aragorn become King, I don't know about that last one. But I _do_ know that I was _not_ meant to become Queen."

"You may deny it now, but I know it will come to pass." Galadriel assured her serenely, before a small smile touched her lips. "You have more faith in Aragorn than your mother ever had in Isildur. I have hope for Man once more."

Chloe shook her head, turning and racing away, all hope for sleeping that night shot.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh dear _god_." Lois gasped in horror, hand to her mouth. "She's _Isildur's daughter_."

"At least, it's far back." Oliver frowned, looking at the family tree that'd burnt into the page. "According to this, all but the youngest of Isildur's sons were killed, that was the one that Aragorn came from, Valandil. Apparently he and his mother were safe in Rivendell the whole time."

"I don't care." Lois frowned.

Oliver ignored her. "So after Valandil there were seven further kings of Arnor, then came Amlaith, then there were fourteen further Kings of Arthedain, and then fifteen Chieftans of the Dunedain, and the last of those Chieftens was Arathorn II who was Aragorn's father."

Lois turned to look at him. "So the Elf woman was right when she said that, uh, despite Chloe being the daughter of Isildur-they really can't be considered like incestuously related. That's _a lot_ of generations back. I mean, in _our_ times, in our world, they mightn't even be considered related. I think. Maybe. I don't know."

She was frustrated.

Her cousin needed her right now and she couldn't get to her.

_Stupid. Book._

Oliver nodded, eyes narrowing as he continued reading. "Thats not good."

"What? What?" Lois turned to the page.

"Saruman has created something called Uruk-Hai's, which the text is saying were once Elves that had been taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated, and had been turned into a ruined and terrible form of life. Apparently they're stronger, faster, and more intelligent than Orcs."

"That's not good _at all_." Lois whispered, nibbling on her thumbnail.

"He's sending out 200 of these creatures to find the Fellowship, and bring back the hobbit with the Ring. Everyone else is to be killed." Oliver frowned. "The others don't know about these things. They won't be prepared!"

Lois banged her fist down onto the book. "_LET US IN!_"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Fellowship were in small Elven boats, floating down the Anduin River. Legolas, Clark and Gimli were in one boat, the hobbits and Aragorn in another, and Chloe found herself in the same boat as Boromir. She knew that Aragorn was confused as to the reason why she'd ignored him and instead chosen to go with Boromir, but Chloe couldn't look at him right now. She just couldn't. She was tired and sad and confused and...and in denial.

The blonde knew that she needed to tell him what Galadriel had revealed to her, but she first needed to wrap her mind around it herself.

Chloe's hand went to the pedant she now wore.

When Galadriel had sent them off by the banks of the river by Lothlorien, she'd given Frodo a small crystal phial, and then she'd given Chloe the necklace she now wore.

It'd been her mother's, given to her by Isildur, and Galadriel had been keeping it for Chloe's return...for the Elf had always known Chloe would return to Middle Earth.

A flock of birds circled high above, black against the pale sky.

Aragorn watched them with concern.

The Elven boats drifted slowly through the steep, rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light.

Chloe spied on Aragorn as he slowly paddled at the stern.

How was she going to tell him this?

"Milady." Boromir captured her attention, pointing to something ahead of them.

Chloe looked away from Aragorn and towards where Boromir pointed, her eyes widened with amazement.

There were two enormous rock statues, towering like 300 feet pinnacles on either side of the river.

"They are carved images of Gondorian kings of old." Boromir explained in pride, the statues looming over the boats with power and majesty.

"The Argonath..." Aragorn's voice caused her to look at him once more in time to realize that he was moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels, speaking, almost as if to himself. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin."

_And descendants through my half brother. _Chloe hugged herself tightly.

The Fellowship stared in stunned silence as the current took them through the narrow gap through the statues' feet, not _one_ suspecting what would soon befall them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

On the shore of New Hithoel, the Fellowship leapt out of their boats and clambered onto the wooden shore, pulling the elven-canoes up onto the dry ground.

Aragorn looked around him before taking in a deep breath. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot." His gaze darkened. "We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli looked up at that. "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks." He announced, voice filled with gloom. "And after _that_ it gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

"This is our road." Aragorn turned to his friend. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Gimli scoffed, indignant. "Recover my..."

Legolas, who'd been eyeing the forests around them, turned to Aragorn with urgency. "We should leave now."

"No." Aragorn shook his head. "Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It's not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas murmured, casting a glance around into the Parth Galen forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, as if knowing what he meant.

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

What was going on?

Clark suddenly stepped forwards. "Where's Frodo?"

From where he'd been sitting on the ground, nearly asleep, Sam jolted up.

Aragorn's head snapped round, his gaze flying to Boromir's shield, which lay abandoned. "Where is _Boromir_?"

As one they divided and took to searching the forest for their missing friends.

Chloe, a cold finger of dread trailing its way up her spine, kept her bow clenched in her fist, her sheath of arrows slung over her shoulder. She was worried for Frodo because out of all of them, the Ring seemed to have Calling Boromir more than anyone, and the fact that the three of them (for she counted the Ring as a living being) was missing didn't bode well for the hobbit.

On the slopes of Amon Hen, the daylight streaming through the trees, she followed Boromir's voice, finding him swinging his blade around wildly, yelling into thin air.

"I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and your Halflings!" Boromir stumbled and fell, and then his body shook as if it the throes of a fit. Slowly, _slowly_, he came to, bringing a hand to his head as if disoriented. "What have I done?"

"Boromir?" Chloe called, wary.

The Steward of Gondor looked up at her, horrified. "I _attacked_ him! The Ring-it's call-I couldn't control myself-I-_I'm sorry Frodo_."

Going towards Boromir, Chloe bent to her knees and placed a hand on his slumped shoulders. "Is Frodo okay?"

"He put on the Ring and disappeared to safety." Boromir nodded, bringing his hands to cover his face. "Thank the _Gods_ that I didn't-I could have-."

"But you didn't hurt him." She comforted him, seeing the genuine horror and repentance on his face. "Don't beat yourself up for it, Isildur himself came up against the Ring's Call and couldn't turn his back on it. If the man who beat Sauron himself couldn't resist the Call, you can't beat yourself too much because you couldn't either."

Boromir looked up at her, eyes pained. "_Thank you_, Lady Chloe. If...is Lady Moira was a strength like this to Isildur, I can understand how he vanquished Sauron the first time."

She smiled down at him.

Suddenly there was a scream, and Merry and Pippin broke through the bushes, faces pale and pointing behind them in terror.

That was the only warning Chloe and Boromir had as suddenly the ground started to shake, and all around them, crashing through the foliage, weapons drawn, were an army of Orcs and another larger, fiercer looking species of creature that Chloe had never seen before.

The hobbits looked around, terrified, pulling out their wee swords once they realized they were surrounded and had no where to run.

"_Orc and Uruk-hai scum_." Boromir held his sword up. "Merry, Pippin, stay between Miss Chloe and I. We will keep you safe."

The hobbits nodded, rushing between them.

Chloe pulled out an arrow from her sheath and fired at the Uruk-hai and Orcs closest to her, continuing to fire as the creatures charged.

Boromir yelled a war cry and sliced, dodging blows and rendering fatal ones instead.

But there were too many.

Chloe knew that alone they weren't going to make it.

Still she fired arrow after arrow, felling those monstrous, humanoid beasts that charged them with murderous fury.

"There's too many." Chloe whispered, letting loose another arrow, knowing that she didn't have too many left.

Boromir turned his head to the hobbits. "_Run_." And with that he pulled out the horn from his side and blew on it.

The sound echoed throughout the woods-their cry for help.

Her arrows ran out, and Chloe pulled out her sword from its sheath around her hips, yelling as she fought off the Uruk-hai and Orcs coming closer and closer. With every blow and parry, every spurt of blood and cry of pain, the weblike-scars covering most of the side of her body began to throb once more, heating up.

Chloe could fight with the sword, she knew enough, but she just didn't have the talent with it that she had with the bow and arrow. It was only a matter of time before the sword flew out of her hands and embedded itself blade down into the ground too far away from her for her to try for it.

The blonde looked up at the Orc sneering at her.

She dodged his blow, falling to the ground and kicking out at him, only to have him grab her by the ankle and yank her up, suspending her in the air upside down.

The creature laughed darkly.

Considering he had just brought her next to his unprotected manly bits, the creature really shouldn't have been so lighthearted.

Elbowing back into his crotch, Chloe fell with a loud thud when the creature screamed in pain, doubling over, dropping his heavy sword.

The blonde only had seconds to reach the ridiculously heavy thing and thrust it into his face, before leaving it embedded there as the Orc fell to the ground.

Her scars were throbbing viciously.

A mace came down next to her, embedding its spikes into the ground, barely missing her.

Her world was going foggy again.

As the creature yanked the mace out of the ground, Chloe moved on instinct, reaching up and grabbing the monster by the neck, staring into its beady, soulless eyes. There was a rush of heat and darkness and then she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

The Uruk-hai stood still for a moment, weblike scars encircling its throat before crawling up his head and down his torso, and then with a yell he turned and started swinging his weapon at his own race, felling any Uruk-hai or Orcs coming towards her.

And Chloe could see, as if in double vision, through the eyes of the Uruk-hai.

She watched as he felled his comrades, saw through his eyes as, up in front, Merry and Pippin were caught from where they'd been running, and were taken away by the Uruk-hai.

_No!_

And yet she was too weak to move, all life seeming to have left her body.

The Uruk-hai she'd touched continued to fight his own, the throbbing scars growing to cover all his body, and when he finally fell to another monster's blade, his body disintegrated into nothing but dust. His ash blew onto a couple others and they screamed as they began to burn as if acid had been thrown on them.

Suddenly a black arrow thudded into Boromir's chest, and yet amazingly he continued fight, but another arrow...and another...brought him to his knees.

"_Boromir_!" Chloe cried, trying to stand, her strength returning slowly back to her now that the Uruk-hai she'd touched was dead.

The Uruk-hai that'd shot Boromir came towards him, aiming another arrow at his heart, when suddenly Aragorn charged at the creature, smashing the bow with his sword. They locked in a deadly battle, and Chloe knew that Aragorn could defeat the beast, so she rushed to Boromir's side.

The other creatures were leaving now that they had the hobbits.

Apparently that was the reason they'd attacked.

"_I'm so sorry_!" She whispered, resting his head on her lap, hand hesitating over the arrows, not knowing if she'd cause more trouble by pulling them out and letting the blood flow freer.

"They took the little ones..." Boromir whispered hoarsely.

"I know." She whispered, voice breaking. "We'll get them back."

Aragorn felled the creature and rushed towards them, falling to his knees next to them, eyeing the wounds.

"_Frodo_..." Boromir asked, panicked. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let him go." Aragorn answered as he pulled the arrows from his chest and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

Chloe looked up at that, shocked.

Aragorn had been tested by the Call of the Ring and had defeated it!

Boromir held Aragorn's gaze painfully. "Then you did what I could not." Shame was visible on his paling face. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Strider promised him, pressing down on the wound harder.

"Forgive me," Boromir's voice was odd. "I did not see...I have failed you all."

"_No_, Boromir." Chloe's voice broke. "You fought bravely, you protected us all for as long as you could, all on your own." She smiled down tearfully at him. "You are a _true_ warrior."

Aragorn tried to bind Boromir's wound.

"Leave it!" Boromir wouldn't allow it, his body shaking. "It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness...and my city to ruin." He looked up at Aragorn in desperation, his voice going softer as his strength drained out of him along with his blood. "_Aragorn_..."

Strider took in a deep breath, steeling himself as he looked deep into Boromir's eyes. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you...I will _not_ let the White City fall, nor your people fail..."

"_Our _people..." Boromir whispered. "_Our people_."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep her sobs from escaping, eyes vision blurry from the tears welling in her green orbs.

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand, and Boromir's fingers tightened around the hilt.

"I would have followed you, my brother..." Boromir's gaze held Aragorn's firmly, with the desperation of a dying man who knew his breaths were numbered. "My captain, my _King_."

And with that, his eyelids fell closed.

"_Boromir_." Chloe whispered in a choked voice, her tears finally fall free, and bathing his face.

Aragorn gazed down sadly at his fellow warrior. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He bent down and kissed Boromir's forehead.

Legolas, Gimli and Clark appeared out of the bushes, covered in bruises and blood, and yet thankfully alive.

Sorrow crossed their faces as they came upon so sad a scene.

Clark's gaze met Chloe's.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" Aragorn asked softly, cupping her cheek.

She turned to look at her Ranger, shaking her head, her tears cascading down her cheek and onto his hand.

His thumb caressed her cheek.

Leaning forwards Aragorn pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before standing, gaze falling down to the body of their fallen comrade. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower...but he will not return."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was silence as Lois and Oliver just gazed at the picture burnt on the page of the book.

The remainder of the Fellowship stood around Boromir's fallen bodies, the cadavers of the Uruk-hai's all around them, and Chloe held Boromir on her lap as she cried over him.

"I am evil?" Lois asked, voice scratchy. "When he died...I was relieved...because it wasn't _her_." She looked up at Oliver, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Does that make me a bad person?"

He shook his head, gulping. "No, it doesn't." He paused. "And if it does, then I'm evil too."

The exes shared a look before looking back down, reaching a peace between them that they hadn't since their breakup.

Lois sighed and got up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

And with that she went to the bathroom.

Oliver watched her go, shaking his head, before looking down at the book.

His eyes widened at what was being burnt on the pages.

"Lois is going to be _so_ pissed."

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At the Falls of Rauros, they watched as Boromir drifted down the river. He was lying in one of the boats, his arms crossed over his chest, his broken horn at his side.

The remains of the Fellowship watched as the boat plunged over the massive falls, disappearing into the vapor below.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Legolas finally spoke, looking up.

Aragorn gazed towards the far shore, where Frodo and Sam's small boat could be seen lying on the distant riverbank. His gaze then went to Chloe, and she nodded, stepping towards him and slipping her hand into his.

Clark looked between them before blinking, realization hitting hard. "We're not going to be going after Frodo and Sam, are we?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn nodded, voice firm.

Gimli sighed, shoulders slumping. "Then it has all been in vain...the Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn shook his head.

"And we have to go find Merry and Pippin." Chloe reminded them. "We can't leave those two to be tortured and killed...and eaten."

"No." Aragorn agreed. "Not while we have strength left." He pulled out a hunting knife and strapped it on. "Leave all that can be spared behind." A steely glint lit his eyes. "We travel light."

Legolas shared a smile with Clark before nodding. "Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli shook his ax in the air. "Ha!"

Sharing a look, Chloe, Aragorn, Legolas, Clark and Gimli turned and disappeared into the woods, following their attacker's trail.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Returning from the bathroom, Lois wiped her hands on her pants and frowned when she looked up, finding Oliver's seat empty.

Had he gone outside to make a call and see how the Justice League were doing?

Annoyed that he would go and leave the book unattended, Lois sat down and peered at the writing that'd appeared after she'd gone to the bathroom.

Her eyes widened.

Her mouth fell open.

"_You've got to be screwing with me!"_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Lol. Well, the first segment is FINALLY finished! Hope you all enjoyed it...and see you in the sequel!**

**Review?**


End file.
